The Submissive
by Rene95
Summary: Blaine claims Sub Kurt Hummel, and realizes he made the best choice of his life. Kurt is hilarious, sexy, smart, and completely adorable. But he's also curious. Perhaps too curious for Blaine's taste. Blaine's had a dark, rough past. Kurt's had to go through some hard stuff as well. Can they help each other, or will they just make it worse? Sub!Kurt Dom!Blaine Dark, warnings inside
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: This story will be finished no matter how hard it gets to write. This story will be a dom/sub story, and it will be dark. But romantic. Lots of sex. Lots of bondage. Abuse. POSSIBLY rape. Don't like this kind of stuff, please move on. Chapter/story warnings are at the beginning of every chapter. If you are triggered easily, please read the warnings and make sure that you are comfortable. My name's Zane by the way. :) AU, Dark!butLoving!Blaine Dom!Blaine Sub!Kurt

**Story/Chapter Warnings: Abuse, Submissive Abuse, dom/sub world, language, explicit sexual acts and scenes, spanking, punishment, and alcohol use and abuse. Use of sexual toys and gadgets. **

The Submissive 

By Rene95

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

"Come on, bitch. You have a showin' to go to t'day." The guard spoke, mouth full of sandwich as he slapped Kurt's ass to wake him. Kurt grumbled at the sting, but, the pain settled quickly. Kurt sat up, back aching from the intense work out conclave he had to endure the previous day.

Kurt was a Submissive. He had lived in this particular home for about four weeks, the only four weeks he had been officially on the market. If he wasn't claimed at this showing, or Thursday's showing, he would be shipped to some other home. Kurt had heard of people going to California, Kentucky, and even Texas. That would be nice, maybe finding more gay people at one of those places. Kurt was on the gay market, and there wasn't much business in Lima, Ohio. Perhaps California could get him someone.

"Ok, I'm coming." Kurt was yanked up by his arm, and a ball gag was strapped over his mouth. Kurt loathed being restricted by the gag. Even handcuffs were placed behind his back, and his cock was on full display for anyone and everyone. The guard roughly pulled the naked boy along, and into the big room where he sat with other Submissives who were strapped down or restricted from movement.

Kurt had lost complete contact with his parents eight years ago. They simply disappeared. There was no note on the fridge, there was trash in their waste basket, shoes and clothes littering their bedroom floor, and even the bed was left unmade. It was like they were abducted. Right from what they were doing.

They were good looking people. His father, Burt Hummel, had strong muscles and a dashing smile. His eyes, a deep shade of blue-green, sparkled when he was happy, twinkled when he was proud, and burned when he was angry. His hair had grown dormant, but that didn't bother random Submissives to fall at their knees in from of him. Yes, Burt Hummel was a Dominate.

Lucy Hummel, the Submissive and Kurt's mother, was lovely. She had dusty brown hair, grey eyes, straight, white teeth, and she ran every morning so her legs were wonderful. But, what made Burt really want her in the market, was how he monitored how caring she was for other Submissives. Even the guards liked her, because she always inquired after their morning, or evening, depending on the time, and gave her food to sick people in the house. She had a attitude though. Her spunk and sass really turned Burt on, but she would sass off to Burt sometimes, and he would need to use a firm hand. But, she quickly learned.

Lucy had always thought that Kurt would be a Dominate. By the time he was ten, they got him tested. Typical tests, blood, sexuality, and whether or not they were a Dom or a Sub.

Much to their surprise, he came out as a Sub.

Not to their surprise at all, he came out as gay.

Also not to their surprise, his blood was clean of disease and he was a virgin.

"Keep it that way, son. Dom's won't want ya if you're not."

"Yes, sir."

Kurt would never be nice to the guards, they treated him like shit and abused him, but he would not be completely ugly to them. They at least cared enough to be apart from their Subs to help other Subs get a Dom. Kurt was like his mother, other than being beautiful like her, he was like her in a way of seeing people for the good versus the not so good. Guards were terrible people, but they had that decency to help. A little. Even if it was for the money.

Shit. This was all happening now. Kurt was either done or claimed. He had two chances. Two chances of a good reputation. Kurt was moved from his small room to a cramped cage, where he was locked in. The guard gave him a look that was tied between sympathetic and disgusted. Kurt never knew with the guards.

"This'll be a long one. So, sorry not sorry if you are already in pain."

Damn those bastards. They were so mean. To an eighteen year old. A baby. A technically classified adult, but was a baby in the market world. Kurt knew of Submissives that had horrible reputations, 40 year olds who had never been claimed, and still virgins who were taken to fuck clubs. Kurt shuddered just thinking about. Anybody could end up to one of those.

Submissives who had a bad reputation in the market, not being sold in a certain amount of time would be an example, were simply put to low ranked houses that abused them, and gave them away for free. Mostly people looking for a quick fuck or a group of people looking for someone to have to fuck in their club would get the Subs there.

After awhile, if you were just that unlucky, you would just die.

Kurt shook his head to clear it, but the thoughts returned.

What if he was going to die like that?

No, it wouldn't happen.

Kurt heard the familiar voice of one of the tour guides.

"...this is the gay hallway, Mr. Anderson, sir. We don't have much business in this field, so we only have a few in stock."

"How many?" A voice who was probably 'Mr. Anderson' asked.

"About ten, maybe fifteen." The guide said. "This one's Suzy Blaire..."

"I'm not a lesbian. I like men." Mr. Anderson said.

"Of course. Well, in the back corner is Connor Gail, he's nineteen, this is his third home, he has seven more showings here."

"He's fresh meat at this store?" Anderson asked. Kurt shuddered at the word. "Store." Like selling livestock at the marketplace. That was essentially what it was. Kurt stirred in the cage, unable to lay down because of the tight space. Damn his head hurt. He could really use a nap.

"Connor Gail is HIV and STD free, he is also an obvious virgin. Very good with cleaning, but would need some major help in the kitchen. Never speaks out of turn, always obeys. It's odd how he hasn't been claimed."

"No, not for me. Next, please." Mr. Anderson sounded bored, like claiming a submissive happened everyday for him.

"This is Carson Sawtters. He'll pleasure you in any way at any time, virgin, pretty in the face, he is, but, not the smartest."

"I'll pass."

"This one's Kurt Hummel. Can be rude and sassy, very attractive, even from a straight man's view, might need to have the spunk spanked out of him, though. A bit of a bitch, sometimes a smart ass, but really agreeable and looks fun in bed. He has a pretty mouth so you could put _that _to good use." The guide chuckled.

Mr. Anderson didn't say anything, he just stared into Kurt's eyes. The guide waited, an obvious connection had been made.

"Shall I bring him out for further inspection?"

"Yes, yes, please." Mr. Anderson touched the glass where Kurt's face was. This was mind erupting for Kurt. Never had someone looked at him with that _look_ in their eyes.

Was it..attraction?

Kurt, still bonded by the ball gag and the handcuffs, allowed himself to be pulled over to Mr. Anderson, and he was on his knees.

"Rise." Anderson said. "How much for him?"

"We're thinking forty five. He's STD and AID free, virgin, six inches when fully erect, not a bad ass.."

"Give me a minute, sir." It sounded like a question, but the firmness in the tone even made the Dominate guide cower. "Yeah, sure. I'll be outside."

"You're pretty." Anderson said once the door was closed. Kurt gave a shy smile. No one had ever, ever called him pretty.

"How bad have they treated you here, Kurt?"

Kurt looked away, trying to blink back the tears.

"It's ok. I've got you. You're alright." Mr. Anderson said, pulling the smaller boy into his arms. "How old are you?" He asked, removing the ball gag.

"E-eighteen."

Damn, his voice was cute. It was high, but it was really cute. It didn't bother Mr. Anderson.

"Me too. I'm Blaine. You're Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. I think I'll buy you today."

Kurt smiled. A full out smile. He didn't remember the last time he smiled in this home. Perhaps never. Except the shy one in front of Blaine from earlier, he couldn't recall one time.

"You have a pretty smile."

Kurt felt a blush creeping up his pale neck.

"I gave you a compliment."

"Huh?"

"I said you were pretty. You should really say thank you." Blaine said.

Dammit, he shouldn't be talking like this. He didn't want to scare his beautiful Submissive-to-be.

"Y-yes sir. S-sorry sir."

Shit. Kurt knew things as simple as that set Doms off sometimes. He knew that. Or he should have remembered it at least.

"No, my fault. Anyways, let's go get you all paid for, beautiful."

Kurt agreed, and followed Blaine, of course, crawling. This amused Blaine. Subs always acted especially good before they were taken home. Kurt had an attitude, or so it was said. Blaine could tell he was masking something. But Kurt was sweet.

Maybe _too_ sweet.

Blaine was just being naïve now. Kurt was probably just scared. Probably trying to make a good impression. That was what it was.

Blaine went to the front, Kurt crawling at his side, and paid his forty five dollars.

"Would you like to purchase a collar and leash? They're absolutely necessary for proper training." The guide said, ringing up Kurt.

"I have some at home. We're going straight there anyhow."

"Ok, sounds good. Thank you for your service, Mr. Anderson." The guide concluded the sale. Yes, Mr. Anderson, thanks for putting money in my pocket and taking a bitch off of my hands. Have fun dealing with Hummel. He's a real trouble maker.

"Thank you, sir. Kurt, come." Blaine signaled to the naked boy on the floor. Damn, Blaine was ready to fuck his brains out. It was tradition, after all. Kurt should know that.

They were settled in Blaine's car when Kurt finally signaled to the handcuffs. "Sir, they hurt."

"Oh, of course. Let me run back inside. They should have the key." Blaine jogged back into the house.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. Back so soon?" The guide said, stacking some papers. Get the hell out of this house, you have already purchased. I don't wanna have to deal with you faggots anymore.

"Yeah, I need the key for his handcuffs." What the fuck are you looking at?

"Oh, of course." Thanks for the simple request, jackass. Now I have to go all the way back to the key rack. "Got them right here." He signaled to them. "Here." He tossed the key at Blaine, and Blaine left.

Kurt was waiting, right where Blaine had left him, in the car.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hello." Kurt said, blushing a little on his cheeks.

"I've got the key." Blaine poked the key into the hole of the handcuffs, and they popped open.

"Thank you, sir." Kurt rubbed at where the handcuffs were tightly cutting off the circulation. The two drove in silence past the Lima, Ohio lawns, the parks, William McKinley High school, some middle schools, an elementary school and churches.

"I never knew Lima was so big." Kurt said, wringing his hands together nervously.

"Yeah, it's not much, actually, but, it's home for some good folks. I have an apartment up in Westerville. It's going to be about a two hour drive." Blaine said, as they passed by Hummel Tires and Lube. "Hey, that's your last name."

"My Dad used to run that place. It's abandoned now. It's strange how they don't tear it down."

Blaine hummed, and the two were silent for a few minutes. Kurt was exhausted. He wanted to curl to Blaine, and take a nap, but he wasn't sure what Blaine would think about it. He was his new sub, Blaine didn't know much about him. He might not even want him.

Damn, his eyes. Like hazel pools. Concentrating on the road, but fiddling with other thoughts in his mind. Kurt barely knew him...Hell, Blaine DIDN'T know him, but he was already noticing things like that about Blaine. Kurt had an opinion, and he could put up a good argument, but he was already starting to feel a sort of submission attaching itself to Blaine's dominance. He couldn't explain it, it just felt..there, already, after not even an hour.

"Kurt, you ok, kid?"

"Yes, sir. Fine. How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Blaine answered. "I'll be twenty in ten months." He added with a chuckle. "How old are you again?"

"Eighteen."

"Kurt...you..you do know we will be participating in intercourse tonight, right?"

Kurt paused for a second. Dammit. "Y-yes, sir. I-I-I do know that."

"You seem nervous."

"No, sir."

"You may not lie to me."

Kurt said nothing, he just looked out the window.

"Kurt...when I ask you something or hint to something, I expect the full, no cut corner, truth."

"I understand."

"Ok. Are you nervous?"

"A tad, Sir."

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"You may not cut corners." Blaine said, in a tone that was a bit menacing. He was clearly getting annoyed.

"I am very frightened. I've heard stories.."

"What kinds of stories?" Blaine asked, honestly interested.

"That it hurts..t-that it feels like you're being ripped apart from the inside out. That you have these weird sensations. That..liquid comes out of.."

"Coming?"

"I think that's what he said it was called."

"Kurt, it'll probably hurt our first couple of times. After that it will be wonderful. I hope it'll be wonderful our first time, but, it will hurt. And coming is something that happens when you have had so much sexual pleasure, your body lets go. There's probably a more scientific way of saying it, but I don't know it." Blaine chuckled. "Are you sleepy?" He asked, stroking Kurt's inner thigh.

"Yes sir." Kurt said as they pulled onto the highway.

"Here." Blaine lifted up the middle console, and signaled for Kurt to come. "Scoot, Kurt. You can rest your head on my lap."

"Thank you. Sir..." Kurt was out like a light.

Blaine had had sex before, of course he intended on telling Kurt, but not tonight. He could tell Kurt had ambitions, and he really wanted for Kurt to be happy, but perhaps he work from home..

Blaine was scared of what might happen to Kurt if he was working. Working Submissive's usually got cut wages and were laughing stocks. He didn't want to expose Kurt to that so early.

Blaine put one hand on the steering wheel, and the other in his pocket. He took out the collar. It had a small mocking bird on it. Blaine fingered it, and set in back in his jacket pocket. Kurt would love it, and if he didn't, fuck him.

Oh wait, Blaine would be doing that, anyways.

* * *

Kurt woke up to an empty car. The trunk slammed, and Blaine opened the door.

Blaine tugged at Kurt's hair lightly, and Kurt fully woke up. Damn, he felt better. His stomach growled loudly.

Blaine laughed. "Someone's hungry."

Kurt blushed and, although had gotten over the self-concious part of being naked, it was cold.

"Sir?"

"Uh, what?" Blaine asked.

"It's...it's a bit cold..."

"Oh, shit, yeah. I forgot." Blaine took off his coat and handed it to Kurt, who wrapped it around himself. He picked Kurt up and walked him inside. The lobby of the apartment was lovely.

"Did you get a Submissive, Mr. Anderson?" The desk manager asked casually as they walked in.

"Yeah, Wendy. His name is Kurt. Say hello, Kurt."

"Hello." Kurt said, and blushed furiously.

"Cute. I'll call Howard to take you up?" Wendy asked, picking up the phone.

"Yes, thank you."

A short, older man walked up to them and smiled politely, but didn't say anything. He eyed Kurt in Blaine's arms. Kurt had to look away because, this man was obviously a Dominate.

Howard led the way to the elevator, Blaine followed, winking at Wendy, and they stepped in. Blaine looked behind his back before the doors closed.

The elevator reached the tenth floor, and Howard stepped out, nodded at Blaine, and Blaine followed suit, still carrying Kurt in his arms. Howard stepped in front of Blaine and started to walk down the hallway, Blaine constantly glancing behind his back.

Howard unlocked Blaine's door, and the two stepped in.

"Thank you, Howard."

Howard smiled, a twinkle in his eye, but didn't say anything.

The two nodded, and Howard left. Blaine sat Kurt down and the two just awkwardly stood there for a second. Finally, after about five minutes, Kurt broke the thick silence.

"Blaine?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't understand." Blaine said, walking over to his bedroom door, and Kurt followed.

"You act like someone is going to fucking kill you."

"Excuse you?"

"I'm sorry, I really don't mean to pry..it's just...you were acting really strange. As if you were being watched..."

Damn, Kurt was smart. He would catch on really fast.

"You're being ridiculous, Kurt. Here, put these on." Blaine pulled some boxers and sweatpants out of his dresser drawer, and handed them to Kurt. "You're observant, but, it's really nothing. My father...he has a lot of...problems with some people. Howard is making sure I don't get caught in the middle of it." That wasn't technically a lie. But it clipped corners. "Besides, you _are _prying. My affairs or my father's affairs are none of your concern."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Right. Now the kitchen is nicely stocked. You wanna go make some dinner with me?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt said with a smile.

* * *

Fully fed and happy, the two moved from the table to the couch.

"I should clean up." Kurt said, standing up.

"Nah, leave it." Blaine pulled him back down, and Kurt eagerly climbed on his lap. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, and Kurt left his. He didn't know how to kiss at all, but he assumed he was doing it right. Blaine stood up, not breaking the kiss, and picked Kurt back up bridal style. He separated for air, and then crushed them back to Kurt's.

"Kiss back." Blaine ordered, walking to the bedroom.

"I don't know how to, Master."

"Master." I like it."

Kurt giggled bashfully and mirrored what Blaine did before. Blaine's tongue ran along the bottom of Kurt's lip, and Kurt opened his mouth slightly. Blaine opened the door of his bedroom and ran them accidentally into a wall. They fell to the floor in laughter. Blaine took off his shirt and pants quickly, and pulled Kurt's pants down his legs. God, those legs. Perfectly shaped and smooth. He couldn't wait to see his cock.

Blaine ripped off Kurt's boxers with his teeth, and shoved the naked boy onto the bed lightly. Kurt giggled some more as Blaine got onto the bed on his knees and kissed Kurt's lips, and then his neck, and down his chest...

Kurt squealed. "What the hell?"

Blaine laughed. "It's a boner. I'm glad I see I make you hard. You get one when you are sexually attracted to something."

"Oh." Kurt blushed, furiously again.

"Kurt, it's ok." Blaine said, taking off his own boxers. "I have one too."

Kurt giggled again, and pulled Blaine down on top of him. Their erections rubbed together which created a sensation that felt so..good..on Kurt's body. He had never felt that way before. He whined loudly.

"You like it?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah.." Kurt said. Damn. Kurt was so sexy. He had known him for a day and he already knew he was going to love him. Kurt sounded just like he was out of a porn. So, so sexy.

"Do you want more, baby?" Blaine asked, running his hands down Kurt's back and resting on his ass. Blaine squeezed, and the sound Kurt made was absolutely delicious.

"Y-yes. Uh!" Kurt closed his eyes in the sensation of it all and bucked his hips upward.

"Ok then." Kurt's erection was aching and leaking with pre-come. Blaine wanted to devour it. Blaine got off of Kurt, who whined in protest, and grabbed lube.

"I don't use condoms. Why the hell would I?" He asked, coming back and pumping roughly at Kurt's cock. Kurt screamed in pleasure.

Kurt didn't answered, he was just so mesmerized by the whole scenario. His dick was being pumped by his Dominate of one day, not even that. Only about five hours, but still. It felt so right. It _was _right for them.

Blaine stopped pumping, squirted some of the lube on his figures, and rubbed Kurt's hip.

"This'll hurt a bit."

"Ok."

Blaine lightly pushed one in. Kurt yelped.

"Feel ok?"

"Amazing."

Blaine added another, and moved them around, scissoring him.

"Jesus Kurt. My dick isn't even inside of you and you are so tight."

"I...I.."

"It's ok." Blaine said, as he pushed a third in. Kurt made a high pitched sound of pain the the back of his throat as he bucked his hips upward. It felt good when he got used to it and it made his dick throb with craving. Blaine loved to see Kurt fall apart to his touch. This was a sight he could get used to. Hell, he was probably already addicted to it.

"Please...sir.."

"What, Kurt?"

Kurt made some delicious moans and "uhhhhs," but no words exited his mouth. All it was was gibberish.

"Kurt, what do you want me to do to you?"

"H-Have sex with me. Do it. Make love to me. Please..please sir. Maybe...f-f-fuck-k me.."

"I'll fuck you later. Right now, I'm going to claim you physically. This means, I am going to make a strong, and passionate love to you. You will take it."

"Yes, Sir."

Blaine pushed in, without further warning, and Kurt cried out. Blaine then began to move, slowly and peacefully, and the pain was terrible, but the pleasure somewhat masked it. Kurt felt as if he was being ripped from his hole out.

"Blaine! What's-"

Kurt erupted.

Kurt had come. He screamed as he did.

Blaine followed shortly after, with a call of Kurt's name, and one last soft thrust, he came as well.

The two laid there, exhausted, and Kurt finally spoke.

"Oh my."

Blaine laughed. "Oh my is right." Blaine licked all of Kurt's come up. It was so delicious. He made Kurt lick up all of Blaine's. Kurt figured he would grow to like that taste. He figured he already loved Blaine. Was it safe to feel those kinds of feelings so early?

Yes, of course it was. It was safe, because Kurt already had a gut feeling that Blaine would always be his, and he would always be Blaine's.


	2. Chapter 2: Mockingbird

A/N: Holy fucking crap. Already so many followers for just the first chapter? Y'all, AWESOME! Thanks so much! I'm glad to see people are enjoying this so far. :) This chapter, it's early for this kind of stuff, I know, but this chapter has a explicit sexual scene, but a little fluff as well. :D Sorry about not updating for an entire WEEK Final exams have kicked my ass, but I passed. Woo. OK, chapter 2! Enjoy please!

**Story/Chapter Warnings: Abuse, Submissive Abuse, dom/sub world, language, explicit sexual acts and scenes, spanking, punishment, bondage, and alcohol use and abuse. Use of sexual toys and gadgets.**

The Submissive 

By Rene95

Chapter 2: Mockingbird

* * *

It was about six thirty in the morning. Blaine was awake, Kurt was in his arms, and feelings of love and dominance were flowing through him. He and Kurt were going to have a sit down later that morning. Blaine's family, when they needed to...discuss something...they would have a family sit down. Blaine decided he would continue this tradition. He would probably, after awhile, make it a kneel down for Kurt, but still. The idea would still be clear.

Damn, last night was great. Blaine had had some pretty fantastic sex, but, that was..that was completely ravishing. Kurt wasn't a virgin now, but he was still a baby in the sex world. Blaine planned to open him up. Let him experience a few things. Maybe more than a few. Blaine wanted to be able to whore around with Kurt, and Kurt to basically beg him to.

Blaine kept one arm around his submissive, who's arm was locked around his abdomen and head was on his chest, and grabbed his jacket. He took the locket out of the pocket and looked at it. Beautiful. It had been his Grandmother's. His grandfather had been a Dominate, and he had gotten that for her when he claimed her. It was passed down the family. His parents didn't use it, so they handed it to him without further discussion.

The mocking bird rested in its soldered place, wings spread, eyes bright. Blaine knew that there should be some sort of significance to that, but he didn't know.

He was horny, so he made up that the spread wings would mean the open arms of the Submissive, and his/her open arms, or legs. The bright eyes would be how lustful they were before they began sex, and then blown away after they had done it. Or maybe how excited they were when they saw their Dom.

Blaine was kinky as hell.

Kurt had better like sex.

Blaine opened the necklace and put it around Kurt's neck, who stirred in his sleep. Blaine clipped it, and snuggled Kurt back onto him. Fuck, this was perfect. Beautiful sleeping man next to him, who didn't know the truth, thank the Lord, who would make him meals, clean his house, and be ready to fuck and punish at any time in the day or night. Blaine drifted off. Good thing he worked from home, so whenever he got bored he could screw the hell out of Kurt.

It had been one day, less than that, but, he already loved Kurt, and he was ready to dominate him.

* * *

Kurt woke up, and Blaine was smiling.

"What are you happy for?" Kurt asked, smiling too because he was happy that Blaine was happy.

"I'm just thinking." Blaine answered, stroking Kurt's arm.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked, snuggling to the touch.

"Nothing. I want you to go to the dinning room."

Kurt got up.

"Yes, sir. But I don't know where it is."

"Oh. Sorry, I never gave you a tour." Blaine put on some fresh boxers and sweat shirt and pants, and took Kurt's hand. "You may not get dressed."

Kurt nodded, and followed Blaine. Blaine led them through the hallway. "It has two bedrooms, and one and a half baths. The kitchen, you've already seen." Kurt liked the kitchen. Easily accessible, and was very quaint, as was the rest of the apartment that he had seen so far. It had a special little look towards it.

The walk-in was lovely. There was a small couch, looked comfortable, with a striped rug. Above it was a coat rack. There were plants that made the room look fresh. The living room was elegant. It definitely looked like either a woman, or a gay guy lived here.

"My cousin decorated. She lived here for about three years with her Submissive and their son, Bryan. They moved out four months ago and gave me the place. Knew I wanted to get out of New York for awhile."

"New York!?" Kurt exclaimed. "You lived in New York?" He was excited. His dream was New York City. Perhaps they could move there...

"Yes. But I left. I won't be traveling down that road again." Blaine said.

"Blaine-"

"Enough."

Kurt left it. He didn't want to already put a bad image on himself.

"Sir, can we discuss other things?"

"Like what, Kurt?" Blaine asked, taking a step towards him.

"Like...my chores. Sexual schedules...punishment."

"Well, Kurt. Do you think you need some sort of punishment? You have been a bit, _up, _in my business." Blaine emphasized 'up' with a slap to Kurt's ass.

"No, sir. I just want to know where I stand here." Kurt said, stepping back. Blaine didn't take any more steps.

"Yeah. OK. You should know where you stand. Below me. _You _do not tell me what I do and do not do. _I _do to _you._ You have a problem with that, I can ship you to another Submissive house."

"That is not what I want, sir. I do not want to go back to one of those homes. I want to live with you. I have no issue with any of it." Kurt said, lowering himself to his knees.

"OK. As long as you know that. Okay, moving on. You are here to serve me. You must always be ready for any type of sex, chore, meal, or anything else that is asked of you, at anytime. You must not argue. If I ask you to perform a task, you need to do it. If I ask you to go into our room and kneel, do it. That means you are in trouble. If I say go into our room and get on the bed, I'm going to fuck you. Hell, I could fuck you on this table right now. I control when you eat, how and when you are allowed t dress, sleep, and when you come."

Kurt said nothing.

"Failure to perform these tasks or refusal will result in punishment. I choose the punishment, determining how bad the offense. If I see you have put a valiant effort towards the job, you will not be punished. But half-assing work will not cut it around here."

"I understand, sir."

"You seem to catch on that you are to call me 'sir' or 'Master.' Clear?"

"Clear, Master."

"Good. Do you have any other questions."

"Actually, yes, sir."

"And they are?"

"What..what will the punishments be? I've never...dealt with something l-l-like this, a-and, I-I-"

"Depending on the offense, Kurt. If it is something terribly horrible, or I think you deserve it, I will spank you. I will never punish you without a reason, though. Unless you want it."

"Yes, sir."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Am I..a-a-allowed to r-request.."

"Request what?"

"Sex.." Kurt blushed.

"Yes, you are." Blaine stood up. "Why don't you make us some breakfast?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Kurt finished breakfast, and the two sat at the medium sized table eating. Blaine seemed like the kind of Dominate who was interested in tradition. It was tradition for Subs to eat on the floor, sleep in chains or rope, even to crawl everywhere. So, why wasn't he on the floor?

He was naked, so that was a start.

Blaine finished, got up, and left the room without a word to Kurt. What the hell was up? Kurt wasn't sure he loved him anymore. Blaine had made it clear Kurt was only a slave. A piece of property. Kurt knew he was a Submissive, but he didn't want that. He longed for affection. For love. To be adored. To be proud of.

Kurt finished eating, and cleared the table. Blaine had screwed him lightly, but he still hurt. Kurt wasn't a virgin anymore. He almost fell at the thought. Last night had been perfect. It had felt so right. Kurt felt perfectly content in Blaine's arms, in Blaine's possession, with Blaine's cock in his ass. . .

Kurt didn't know where Blaine went, and he didn't know if he was allowed to shower, so he sat on the floor in the living room and waited.

* * *

Blaine was in his music room. He had to get some work done. Blaine was self employed. He made and produced his own EPs. He had three out so far, and was able to put them on iTunes. He was fairly popular, and was asked to make music videos and put them on Youtube. Blaine hadn't written a song in three months. Fans had been e-mailing. The new apartment seemed to drain all the creativeness from his brain. Sure, it was nice to not be living with three other straight men Doms in a smelly, cramped house, but he had fun things to write songs about then. He was lonely here.

But, he had Kurt now, so he would be OK.

Or not. He still had no inspiration. He got up from the piano, and moved to the guitar. Maybe if he played a few chords..

It worked.

He was playing a song he had never written.

It kind of just...happened. Kind of like when he found Kurt.

* * *

Kurt was bored. And lonely. Would Blaine ever come out? And plus, he had to pee like a pregnant woman, so that wasn't making him feel any better. He heard guitar music and exclamations of joy, but, it didn't make him happy. Sure he wanted Blaine to be happy, but, he wanted Blaine to make him happy too. He should know that that is not Blaine's place. Kurt's place is to serve. To be at ready. But he didn't wanna be a slave.

Blaine hadn't told him to stay, so, maybe he could roam a bit...

It couldn't hurt. Just a little roaming...

* * *

"_When he smiles, he gets that cute little dimple..."_

"Dammit! No!"

Blaine was at a loss again. He couldn't find words to match the chords that he had drawn up from his mind. He thought the words would come, but, they didn't. He was going to-

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Blaine snapped.

"Sorry, sir, is this a bad time?" Kurt walked to Blaine and dropped to his knees.

"No. I just need some fucking inspiration."

"Are you a songwriter?" Kurt asked.

"Uh huh. I write Eps."

"What's an EP?" Kurt asked.

Blaine chuckled. "It's an album that's too short to be an LP, which is a regular size album."

"Oh. Well that means you do write songs, then."

"Yeah, true."

Blaine suddenly had a very dark, sexual idea.

"You sit on that piano, like this, there, and wait for me to get back."

Damn, he was happy he didn't allow Kurt clothes. Blaine left Kurt, sitting on the piano, naked, and waiting. He hoped wanting. Blaine walked down the hallway, through the bathroom, and to his bedroom. He had purchased plenty of toys and tools for sex a few months before hand, but had never used them. He was excited. His boner was aching and clearly visible through his tight jeans. Fuck his Dad. His dad could suck his seven inch dick for all Blaine cared.

Blaine settled on a butt plug that vibrated, some handcuffs, rope, and a cock ring. Christ, this would be fun. Blaine intended to put little Kurt through hell, and make him know that he was Blaine's.

Blaine couldn't fucking wait.

Kurt was sitting on the piano, looking hot as hell, and Blaine set everything down on the end of it.

"Now Kurt, this is going to be pretty intense. Not terrible, but, I'm not going easy on you. I want you to know that you are mine. Are you up for it?"

"I am, sir." Kurt responded, breathlessly.

"We need to establish a safe word. Let's keep it simple. How about "Red" for stop, and "Yellow" for slow down. Sound good?" Blaine asked, removing his shirt.

"Yes."

"Yes. what?"

Kurt's dick hardened. "Yes, master."

Kurt slid off the piano, and crushed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine picked him up, set him back on the instrument, and wrapped Kurt's legs around his waist.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, sir?" Kurt asked, throwing his head back as Blaine started to pinch his right nipple.

"Who told you that you could get off of the piano?" Blaine asked, taking both nipples in each hand and simultaneously tweaked and rubbed them, making Kurt moan and whine.

"N-No one, sir."

"Yeah, no one. I think I'll go harder on you now. You like this?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, sir!" Kurt whined, thrashing his head back again. "Please, please..."

"Please what?" Blaine asked, stopping the rubbing.

"Please touch my cock."

Blaine's heart leapt. Ooh, where had little innocent Kurt gone?

"Hmm, last time I checked, you were a little scared of sex." Blaine said, removing his hands from Kurt's body. Kurt sat straight and looked at him.

Kurt looked down, bashfully. His blush was all over his face, and falling down his neck. "N-not if it's with you, Sir." He tucked his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his knees and fought a shy smile.

"Kurt.." Blaine teased, tickling his side. "Come up." Blaine said. Kurt peaked one eye back up and pushed it back down.

"You wanna have sex? You want me to touch your cock? You can't get embarrassed."

"I know sir." Kurt came back fully, and giggled a few times.

"You're precious." Blaine said. "Now, where were we? Oh..right." Blaine dove onto Kurt, crushing his pale body onto the piano. Blaine climbed fully on top of him and started to kiss him. Softly and sweetly at first, but then his kisses turned hard and passionate.

Kurt wrapped his naked legs along Blaine's jean-clad ones, and bucked his erection up onto Blaine's boner that was also jean clad.

"Please..please..."

"No."

"Huh?" Kurt was confused. He thought they were having sex. He was still really, really sore from the night before, but so what?

"I am not going to fuck you yet."

"Why?"

"Because you got off of the piano. Even though it was a minor offense, you still need to make sure you obey all directions."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to write a song for my EP that is due out in a month, and I haven't gotten any music or lyrics written. But, I'm going to keep you locked up."

"Huh?" Kurt squeaked.

"Yeah, you'll see. It'll be your own sexual pleasure/hell."

"That..that.."

"Is your punishment. If you think it sounds bad, wait till you do something _really_ bad." Blaine said. "Not all of the punishments will be fun like this though. Some will be for, you know, a real offense, but this is more for sexy playing. Ok, Kurtles?"

"Kurtles?"

"Yeah. Cute, like you."

Kurt blushed again. "Now, lay back." Blaine had butterflies in his stomach because, damn, and also, yay. Blaine attached Kurt's legs to either leg of the piano by the ropes he had brought, so his legs were spread wide. Ready for Blaine.

"Dammit." Blaine said, running his hands all over Kurt's body. "Shit, Kurt. You're so, so sexy." Blaine still had pants and he intended on keeping it that way.

Kurt's hole was so, so tight. Blaine could tell by just looking at it. He grabbed the butt plug, lubbed it up, and gently wedged it into that delicious looking hole. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and started to make Blaine pump his cock.

"Blaine..Blaine I'm gonna-"

"No!" Blaine popped Kurt's hand away. "I control when you come." And, without warning, Blaine turned the dial on the vibration butt plug to three.

Kurt screamed and ear shattering, ear splitting scream. Blaine forced his hands above his head, and handcuffed them to the ceiling support pole to the right of the piano. Kurt was laying on the piano, helpless, defenseless, in deep trouble now, hard as a rock, a whining and moaning mess, and had a vibrating butt plug in his ass.

If Blaine thought he looked sexy before, he looked ravishing now. Struggling against his restraints, eyes squeezed tight, sweat pouring, dick throbbing.

Blaine couldn't help it. He touched the tip of Kurt's cock. Kurt hissed.

"Do not come."

"Oh, _Blaine."_

Holy fucking mother of shit in heaven.

That was the most sexiest thing Blaine had ever heard.

Kurt sounded so desperate, so whiny, so wanting.

Kurt whined louder, bucking his hips, only halfway, because his restraints kept him down. "Blaaaaaaaine."

Blaine lightly slapped his ass, and Blaine saw Kurt's dick throb. "I'm 'sir' to you, slut."

Kurt stopped. "Slut?"

"For our game." Blaine said.

"Oh."

"Is that OK?"

"Yes, sir. I would have said red."

"Ok, now you dirty little whore, I have work to do. You are to lay there and take it, and be quiet while I work."

Kurt could barely get out an "uh-huh" before the dial was turned to five. Kurt squealed.

"Quiet, slut."

Blaine sat at the piano, and Kurt's legs were spread right down the sides of the piano, so Kurt's dick was right in front of his face. It looked lovely. He very much wanted to suck it, but no. Not yet. Let Kurt take his punishment.

Kurt whimpered, and writhed, but Blaine gave him no mercy.

Or head.

Blaine was able to write a good portion of the first song of his album quite easily. Inspiration was...available.

After about thirty minutes, Blaine had all the lyrics of his song written down. Kurt was a mess.

Blaine finally stopped the vibrations, and Kurt whined, half in disappointment, half of relief. Blaine set his sheet music aside, undressed himself, and climbed on top of a waited Kurt.

"How do you feel, Kurt?"

"Amazing.." Kurt breathed. His heart was pounding, and his eyes were lust blown.

"Good. Are you ready for me to fuck you?" Blaine knew it was a little soon, but he really wanted to. He wanted to make Kurt his. That was an odd question. Kurt had never been fucked before. Hell, he had only had sex one time.

Blaine took Kurt's hesitation as a "no" and immediately untied Kurt and pulled on his clothes. Kurt was left confused, naked, and aroused. He was proud of himself for not coming through his punishment, but, Blaine was acting weird and he was horny. Kurt wanted, no, needed to come. Bad. Like, it hurt.

"Sir?"

"Kurt, go to our room."

"Mas-"

"Now, Kurt. Do _not _argue with me."

Without any further questions or arguments, Kurt left Blaine in the music room. He was scared. What would come next? Would he get punished for not being ready? He didn't even know what fucking was like. Fuck, he didn't even say no.

Blaine was acting bipolar. Talk of the Devil, Blaine walked in just then.

"I'm sorry if I put you through anything that you aren't used to."

"Sir-"

"No, Kurt. Don't put out if you aren't ready. But, you must know, I don't regret or feel guilty for last night."

"I know sir. I do not either. I wasn't even going to say no today anyways. It's just.."

"It's _what?" _Blaine asked.

"It's just...I can't seem to figure you out. You seem so simple one moment, then so complicated the next. Is Westerville dangerous for you? Is that why Howard escorts you everywhere? I mean, you were fine before you got in the apartment building."

"There were people following us on the highway. Also monitoring me at the home."

"OK. But, it just seems like..I don't know."

Fuck. Kurt was really, really smart. And curious. Too curious..

"Kurt, I'm sorry, but, you're being ridiculous. Stop prying. Get out of it. You are here for the pleasures of me, and to take care of my home. My personal affairs are none of your business, and if I wanted you to know, I would have told you."

"Of course, sir. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"You also seem bipolar."

"Excuse me?"

"Bipolar. Do your moods change quickly and often."

"No. I am not bipolar. You may not leave this room."

Blaine left with a slam to the door. He was pretty sure he heard the front door open, voices, and then it shutting.

But, of all the noises, the silence that followed was the loudest.

* * *

Blaine came back, about seven thirty in the evening. He went to his bedroom, and a naked Kurt was still standing there, waiting for him. His cock was still erect, and he was on obvious pain from the erection. It had been there all day.

"Oh, baby. Lay on the bed, Kurt." Blaine said, somewhat sympathetically. Kurt followed the orders, and spread his legs.

"No, no. You aren't pleasuring me right now. I am to you. Take it as an apology from the complete dick I was being to you after the whole...incident with the vibrator and stuff. Come whenever you want to, my love."

My love. Kurt could get used to that.

Kurt closed his eyes as he felt Blaine's hand wrap around his cock, and then something else happened. His eyes popped open, and his head shot up as he felt silky, warm somethings around his cock. They were moving up and down it, making him feel so good.

"Sir.."

Blaine continued to suck, really hard, and Kurt came with a cry. God, he felt so much better.

Blaine swallowed, and then kissed him, allowing Kurt to taste his own come.

"I'm sleepy, let's go to bed." Kurt said, rolling his naked body to the side.

"It's seven thirty, baby." Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's ass cheeks.

"Don't care.." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm kind of tired." Blaine removed his clothes, kept his boxers on, and pulled them both under the covers. Blaine pulled Kurt close to him, Kurt's ass rubbing against his dick, but it didn't make him have a boner. Blaine spooned Kurt, and that was it. They were settled.

"I am sorry, Kurt. I may seem like a douche bag, and don't get me wrong, I can be, but, not all the time. I wanna be here for you Kurt. Even though you are my Submissive, and you are to answer to me, I still want to provide for you and to make you want me. I'm sorry if I pushed you, Kurt. You always must be honest. I'm going to push you. I will. But, it is your responsibility as a Sub to make sure I know if is too much." Blaine said, running his hand that was not under Kurt over Kurt's thighs.

"I understand."

"Good."

"I.."

"You what?"

"I think I might love you, sir."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine asked. "Well, I think the feeling might be mutual."

Kurt gasped and turned around and hugged him in the bed. Blaine was surprised, but accepted and returned it. He caressed Kurt, and then turned him back around and spooned him again. Kurt snuggled his ass into Blaine's dick again, and this time, it really made him hard.

About fifteen minutes later, Blaine was almost asleep but then Kurt's voice brought him back into awareness.

"Sir?"

"Yeah, Kurt? You can call me Blaine sometimes if you want to."

"Thank you. But, may I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Um...I just noticed this necklace around my neck," Kurt fingered the beautiful locket, with the gorgeous bird on it. "Where did you get it?"

"My grandma, actually. It was her collar. I don't want to collar you with a real collar, so I suppose that is enough to physically show my possession over you."

"Ah. The bird is lovely."

"Yes." Blaine took the bird out of Kurt's hand and ran his finger along it. "The mocking bird has always been one of my favorite birds."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"That's not a mocking bird."

"Huh?"

"It's not a mocking bird."

"And just how do you know that? And what bird would it be?"

"The tail is short, and a mockingbird has a long one. Also this bird is green and yellowish, a mockingbird is typically blueish."

"My smarty."

Kurt was glad Blaine couldn't see his blush.

"Not all mockingbirds are blueish, though. Now, what bird would you suppose this was?" Blaine asked, dropping the necklace back to Kurt's chest, and then resting his arm on Kurt over the spoon again.

"I would say..I don't know... A warbler?"

"Hmm." Blaine said. "Ok, bed now."

"Bed. Yes, sir." Kurt agreed. And this time, within seconds, the pair was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Like Father, Unlike Son

A/N: Damn! Thanks again guys for everything. Sorry it takes me so long to post..personal stuff gets in the way and I can't always get to my computer. Expect the next chapter...maybe...shit, I don't know. Just please don't give up on it. :) This chapter fucking kicked my ass. We're learning a lot about Blaine's personal life in this chapter, but there is still plenty to learn.

**Story/Chapter Warnings: Abuse, Submissive Abuse, dom/sub world, language, explicit sexual acts and scenes, spanking, punishment, bondage, and alcohol use and abuse. Use of sexual toys and gadgets.**

The Submissive 

By Rene95

Chapter 3: Like Father, Unlike Son

* * *

For the second morning in a row, Kurt woke up, in the arms of his Dominate, feeling happy and content. Blaine loved him, and he loved Blaine. So soon...

It worried Kurt a bit, feeling these feelings by the second (now third) day of knowing someone. Kurt knew he would be absolutely devastated if something happened to Blaine, and he hoped Blaine thought the same. It was that feeling of being too soon with everything that was tugging at the corners of Kurt's mind. Sure, Kurt wouldn't have minded if Blaine had fucked him, he was really looking forward to it, but, another part of him, the more reasonable part, was grateful for Blaine, and his cautiousness.

Kurt sighed. It was warm here, in Blaine's arms, and he felt loved, wanted, and admired. Maybe Blaine would show him Westerville today. Or introduce him to his parents. Or give him some clothes.

Kurt knew Blaine got a bit sour when he mentioned his father before. He didn't know whether or not Blaine and his father had a relationship, or if they didn't speak, or what. He was determined to find out.

Kurt wished he knew where his parents were.

People just don't disappear.

He shook his head to clear it, and closed his eyes. They were gone. He had moved on. He was an orphan. That was done, and over. He thought he had gotten over it years ago.

Blaine would never be informed of that.

Kurt didn't forget. He was always thinking about his parents. He would be a lying fool is he said that he had gotten over them. He didn't. He wouldn't. He had sort of thought being claimed would erase the memory, but it brought on a different feeling. Despite the loneliness that was still there, the feeling of being used was there.

The feeling of being used as a servant. As a sex slave. As a bitch. As a whore. That's essentially what he was and had to be to Blaine, but, he honestly wanted to be known as a lover, too. Kurt didn't notice he was quietly sobbing until now. Damn, he would need to learn to control his emotions.

It didn't matter what he wanted. He was ranked under Doms.

Simply because he was a Sub.

* * *

Blaine woke up, and looked down at Kurt.

"Kurt, I know you're awake."

"How, sir?" Kurt asked, revealing that he was awake.

"Because I heard you crying, baby. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I wasn't crying." Kurt was a lying fool for sure now.

"OK, Kurt. What did we talk about yesterday? You must always be completely honest with me."

"I am."

"That's two, Kurt. Two lies." Blaine said, getting out of the bed. "I hate that you lie to me, Kurt."

"Sir, nothing is wrong. Just please..please leave me be."

"Kurt, if I ask if something is wrong, I'm trying to care for you. The least you could do is not fucking lie to me. I don't lie to you..." Blane said, pulling on boxers and sweatpants. "You may not dress."

"Blaine, please. Nothing is wrong. You-" Kurt stopped, sitting back down on the bed. He didn't realize he was about to start yelling at Blaine. He didn't even noticed he had stood up.

"I what?" Blaine asked, taking a menacing step towards Kurt. Kurt sank lower into the mattress. "You were going to accuse me of something. I know it. So don't you dare tell me some shit again."

"I-I-I" Kurt stuttered. He couldn't recapture the words he was going to say to Blaine. No, that was not the truth. He knew exactly what he was going to say to Blaine, but he didn't want to because Blaine would get mad.

"You better tell me what you were going to say. There are no secrets from you."

Shit. Well, whatever.

"I...I was going to say...you...y-you didn't really tell me the truth about why H-Howard followed us everywhere, or why people were watching us...o-or what your Father's business affairs have to do with you to make you have to be under the watchful eyes of crows.."

"Kurt, I appreciate you being concerned, but it is none of your business. It would just make you feel like shit if I told you."

"You make me feel like that when you don't tell _me _the truth." Kurt murmured, looking at his bare lap.

"Kurt. You're one to fucking talk. Make yourself useful and make some food." Blaine left the room.

"And to think..I thought we were going to have a nice day.." Kurt muttered to himself, before he pulled himself out of the bed and to the kitchen to begin the days chores.

* * *

Blaine deleted all the work he had done yesterday. Screw his deadline, he would have to cancel, or at least postpone. His fans should understand.

Dammit. Fuck this shit. Fuck it raw with a stick against a tree. This was the worst day, and he had seen his father do some tough shit. High school had been rough.

God dammit! Blaine ripped up the sheet music and chucked it, not caring where it landed. Kurt just..Blaine had made it clear the first day that Kurt should not lie to him, and then again yesterday, and now...

Blaine knew he was upset. And he was pissed because Kurt wouldn't tell him why. He felt so fucking helpless and he hated to feel that way.

He had felt enough of that in high school, too. When was the last time he had spoken to his parents? Two and a half years maybe?

It didn't matter. Blaine was irked by his parents, and he wouldn't talk to them anytime soon. Blaine's phone rang.

Speak of the devil.

He did not answer.

* * *

"He's not picking up, Jerry. What the fuck am I supposed to do with him?" Sterling Anderson threw his phone onto the cushioned couch in his office.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson."

"My son has information. He's pissed at me and Zoe, and if we do anything to tick him more, he will go to the police, and worse, the public. He will ruin me. We've gotta talk to him." Sterling was getting sweaty. "Where the hell is Howard?"

"He's in Westerville, watching over Blaine. Making sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Or..unwanted."

"_He _was unwanted." Sterling took a sip of his vodka and looked at his assistant. "My kids are tough."

"Wouldn't you say, 'kid.' You would, wouldn't you, Sir?" Zoe walked in, high heeled, knee length skirt, purple blouse. "You killed our daughter."

"Zoe, please. Not now."

"Oh, now. You leave Blaine alone, you prick. You hurt him, I will hurt you."

"You are a Submissive. You disobey me, you will be sorry." Sterling warned before Zoe sighed and left the office.

"Ster, I hate to say it, but she could call authorities on you. She could expose you, too. You need to be careful on how you treat your wife." Jerry said to his boss.

"Submissive." Sterling corrected. "And what do I care what she does? She's a Sub for crying out loud. I'm worried about Blaine, because he's a Dom."

"Yes. Yes, boss, I get it."

"Jerry, don't give me shit, please. We're walking on thin ice. We need to have a conference with Blaine. See what he wants to do."

"He hates you, Sterling. He loved his sister, and you ripped them apart by taking her life."

"Hey, don't blame me for that."

"Sometimes, I just wanna-"

"Fire yourself?"

"Unemployed would be better than working for you." Jerry said.

"Then fucking leave!"

Without another word, Jerry put his letter of resignation on Sterling's desk, and exited the building.

"Dammit." Sterling broke the vodka glass on the wall. Crap, he still had to pay him for six months. He couldn't keep anybody around, could he?

* * *

Blaine hated his father.

He really, really hated him.

As in, passionately and completely loathing a heartless bastard who killed his sister.

Penny was his best friend. His idol. She was three years younger than him, and a complete goddess. She was Blaine's hero. She saved him from almost committing suicide. She had black, long, curly hair. She was attractive, but never dated. Blaine would probably be very jealous if his sister dated someone. Mostly because he wanted to be the only influential man in her life. He knew he would have to get over that, but he didn't want to. Blaine liked to think he was her knight in shining armor. He adored Penny. His sister. His jewel. His pride and joy. And then that bastard had to kill her. That bitch had to get drunk on his fucking vodka and get a gun and shoot her. Blaine was devastated. Sterling made up a story to the police saying that a robber had come in and shot her. Of course he had been wearing gloves and the gun was not registered to him. Zoe almost filed a Dom Leave. She wanted to get Blaine out of there. But she didn't. They stayed. One night, Blaine lost it. He was so fucking lonely, that he went to his parent's room, and beat the living crap out of Sterling. It was a terrible, bloody night. He had fractured two of his father's ribs, broke his nose and jaw, and Blaine had broken two knuckles from all the punching. Zoe never forgave either of them. Sterling, because he killed her daughter, and therefore, she wanted to die. And Blaine, because he acted like a shit bag. Both men did. They were two dark, powerful Doms.

That was all two years ago, and Blaine had not spoken to ether parents since.

And when Sterling called him, Blaine never answered. It was all the time. The messages he left on Blaine's voicemail were growing hysterical. According to Sterling, Blaine couldn't just ignore him. Oh, like Sterling had ignored him all his elementary school and middle school life? Once high school came, he started verbally abusing him. That's when Blaine really started to start writing music. He actually had stuff to write about. His songs weren't always child friendly either.

Sterling hated his son.

A depressing, fiery, deathly hate, that he was sure was a mutual feeling. He didn't care. He just wanted Blaine to know that if Blaine ever told anyone about anything, shit was about to get real...

* * *

Three hours later, it was about noon, Kurt had finished his chores. He had no idea what to do with all of this time. He didn't dare go to the music room. Blaine was still probably really mad at him, and he didn't want to risk bad things to happen. He loved Blaine, and he didn't want to be scared of him.

Kurt sat at the kitchen table, and peeled at a hangnail.

Five minutes.

Nothing.

Ten minutes.

He heard a lot of yelling and screaming.

Twenty minutes.

He decided to make some lunch.

Thirty five minutes.

There were violent crashing sounds.

Kurt gave up on not going to the music room. His ass was a little sore still, but he ran to the music room, swung open the door, and saw Blaine standing there, looking terribly scary, sweaty, and upset.

"B-Blaine?"

"Kurt."

"Are you...are you ok?"

"Yes, Kurt. I'm fine."

"I have some lunch ready. Are you hungry?" Kurt asked, trying to not be self conscious with his nudity.

"Yes. Please bring it in."

"What were those sounds."

"I'm just..."

"Upset?"

'That's the word."

"I get it, Blaine. I really do."

"Do you have a monster for a father, and a bitch for a mother, and a terrible life and nothing to live for and record deals that are late and fans that are pissed and nobody cares about you?"

"No. My parents disappeared."

"Oh. Fuck, Kurt. I never knew."

"I've never felt loved. I don't feel loved." Kurt's eyes welled up with tears, and he ducked his head so perhaps Blaine couldn't see them. He did, though.

"You are."

"Blaine..I hate for you to see me cry."

Blaine walked over to Kurt, and kissed him deeply. It was not a sexy kiss, it wasn't a chaste kiss, it was a deep, passionate kiss. Emotions and feelings flooded through. Kurt fell to Blaine's arms and they fell to the floor, Kurt quietly sobbing, and Blaine breathing deeply, trying to contain his tears. He hated himself talking to Kurt as if he didn't know pain. Kurt had probably experienced more pain than he had. And you would have to be ranked at the top of the pain bar to have experienced as much pain as Blaine Anderson had.

* * *

The week was sort of mellow. They spent the days in bed, only getting up to use the bathroom or eat. Blaine would caress Kurt's chest, stomach, inner thighs, and arms, and speak loving words.

Blaine was in love with Kurt.

By the first day of the second week, Blaine removed his clothes so he could be naked with Kurt. They made love a few times.

Kurt still did not say anything, only whimpers, whines and moans when they had sex, and cries when he came.

It had been a week that they had been together now. Blaine bought him on Monday. It was Monday again. One week. It seemed like an eternity. Blaine wished it had been.

"Kurt, we really should shower. We stink like B.O." Blaine chuckled as Kurt flushed. "It's ok. I guess that's what five days of laying in bed gives you."

"And we're basically laying in our dried cum." Kurt said, puling himself up and out of the bed.

"Yummy, Kurt." Blaine joked, tapping Kurt's ass. "Are we OK, baby?"

"Yeah, we're ok." Kurt said, and he folded himself into a hug with Blaine. Blaine sighed and returned it. "Let's go take a shower."

The men went to bathe, and they did not know that Blaine's phone rang multiple times.

* * *

"Please look presentable." Zoe said, slipping into one of her dresses that was not too revealing. She pinned her hair into a bun, and her makeup was applied so it looked natural. She was very pretty. Sterling noticed.

"Damn. You're opening men's legs up, sweetheart." Sterling said, putting his slacks on, and openly staring at Zoe's ass.

"Thank you, Sterling. A woman prefers to be told she looks pretty over that, though." Zoe was always cold to her Dominate now. Her daughter meant too much to her. She was still forced to love this man, and have sex with him. She was forced to be his wife, his submissive, and to not object to anything.

Her heart was aching, and she was scared for Blaine.

"Watch the tone, little lady. However, those tits are ladies and they aren't little at all." Sterling said, massaging one. "You're gorgeous. I can't wait until this nutcase meeting is over so we can come home and I can devour that pussy."

"Sounds wonderful." Zoe said, trying not to sound disgusted. That was all that Sterling was to her now. Disgusting. "This meeting is not a nutcase. We're visiting your son in Ohio."

Sterling finished dressing, and reached for his hair gel bottle. "He's not my son. The only thing we have in common is we both use a shit load of hair gel."

"Please, Sterling."

"Ok, Christ."

Zoe sighed. It wasn't always like this. It didn't have to be like this..

Never mind. He wasn't abusing her, they had no proof it was him, and they were living in a good home. She would appear taken care of. Her case wouldn't even be taken seriously.

It wouldn't if the occupations were opposite.

It was hell, living with a killer. Who knows what else he does..

* * *

Blaine dried Kurt off, and made him dinner. They lounged on the couch for the rest of the evening, kissing and watching TV. About ten p.m., they were sleepy, despite the day of constant relaxation. Blaine carried Kurt to their room, changed the sheets, and put him to bed.

"Sir, won't you join me?"

"No. Not yet. I have things to take care of."

"What kinds of things?" Kurt was more awake now.

"Stuff with my.."

"Blaine, you can tell me anything. I'm not here to judge." Kurt wrapped the blanket around his waist and touched Blaine's shoulder. Blaine almost told him everything. Everything. That was a lot.

But he didn't.

"Thank you, honey. Please go to bed. I will be here when you wake up." He tucked Kurt in, and left the bedroom.

His messages from his father said to meet him at the crappy Italian restaurant downtown. On the contrary, that restaurant was really good. Blaine put on his best suit, and most amiable tie. He wanted the parents he hadn't seen in five years to see what a man he was now. Not that weak-ass from high school. Howard met him at the door.

"We're going to my car."

Howard nodded.

Blaine walked swiftly and mutely through the hallways, he took the stairs because he was not carrying a Kurt this time, and walked to his car. He felt as if he was a dog because, Howard hovered. That was his job. But it was still really fucking annoying.

"Alright, Howard. I expect Dad's spies are watching me?" Blaine griped, turning on the radio.

Howard nodded, again.

"Ok, then. Until next time."

Howard nodded a third time, and walked back into the apartment complex. Blaine began the drive to Breadstix.

* * *

Zoe's flowered dress showed enough cleavage to interest Sterling's cock, but, not enough to make him fully hard. It was one of her higher cut dresses. Blaine was always fucking late. Sterling could already tell the bastard hadn't changed at all.

Blaine walked in, confident, that was new, a full twelve minutes late. That, however, wasn't new. Once he saw them, his expression changed to full out hate and sourness. Typical Blaine. Mood swings. Not bipolar, but, definitely swinging. He sat down. Nothing was said for a couple of minutes. Sterling himself was at a loss of what to say. What exactly was he going to say in the first place? Would it have been: "Hiya son! Order whatever ya like?" or "Good evening." or even, "I fucking hate you, we're fully cutting you off." It could have been anything. Sterling hadn't planned, Zoe hadn't, and obviously neither had Blaine.

"The spicy parmesan noodles are really good here. You should try them, Sterling. Since you like to appear _hot _with your actions." Blaine said, cruelly, yet sounding polite.

"Sure, Blaine. Why don't you pour me a glass of warm tit milk too?" Sterling snarled, shooting dirty looks at his son across the table.

"Boys." Zoe, the only Submissive at the table, warned them. "Civil, please."

Blaine sipped his water. "Zoe, do you think I should drink this? Do you think Dad drugged it? Or do you think he would just shoot me." Blaine said, bluntly.

"Ok, enough of this, god dammit! We're here to make amends. And to perhaps congratulate you on the fact that you bought a Submissive." Sterling said, sighing. "At least you look confident. That's something new from you."

Blaine threw his menu onto the table. "I wonder why I'm confident now? Because I don't have two dip shits for parents anymore? Dip shits that humiliated me, abused me, and killed my own sister!" Blaine said. Good thing they had a booth in the back and it was not a crowded night. Zoe sighed and rested her head on her hand, her elbow on the table.

"Not to mention the fact that you constantly brought me down? Constantly told me I was a worthless piece of shit because I was gay, and I was young, and I wasn't smart, and all I wanted to do was write music and to have someone to love. Don't deny it, Mom! You did it as much as he did! Not getting me out of that dangerous house was putting me in danger. Do you know how fucking unloved I felt?" Blaine continued.

His parents were speechless. They had been insulted, humiliated, and...apparently framed for child abuse.

"Blaine..."

"Kid.."

"No. I'm done. You are not my father. You are not my mother. I am not like any of you. You hate me, and I hate you. I'm sorry, but, Like father, unlike son, Sterling. I do not kill people. I will not join your, whatever the fuck it is."

That was it. Five fucking years of feelings. Hell, NINE fucking years. High school until now. All of it came out. Well, most of it.

Blaine got up and left. He didn't wait for his due escort.

His escort that was protecting him from something he didn't even need.

Blaine was not going to cry, and he did not care that his parents made the five hour drive just for that conversation. He just didn't. It was about one thirty in the morning now, and he still had the two hour drive home. Talk about a late dinner.

He arrived home, undressed, and slipped into bed. He held Kurt close. If anyone touched his Kurt, any of those fuckers from his father's whatever-the-hell-was-going-on-over-there, he would beat the shit out of them.

* * *

The months passed quickly after that night. His father had not called or texted, and Kurt was becoming more Submissive. It was terrific. Blaine had actually written the songs, they were pretty good, and sent them to iTunes by his deadline. His fans went nuts. He was proud. Kurt had been amazing, available at all times to sexually take, and to just watch as he was being sexually torchered by the vibrator, cock rings, bondage, and more. These months had been amazing.

Blaine was happy because he and Kurt had not fought in a long time. Kurt had been here six months now, and they had not argued over anything for five. It had been terrific. The most recent one wasn't as bad as the first week's one, but it was bad enough that Blaine slept on the couch for three nights. He was the Dom, but that was just how it worked. They had made up with a passionate kissing session, no sex, but, amazing kissing.

Blaine knew that glory days always had to come to an end though, so when would these end?


	4. Chapter 4: Submissive Need

A/N: Wow. Thank you so much, everyone. Just..thank you. Another dramatic chapter. Ya'll, I'm sorry. I'm working on working in some cute Klaine fluffles, but I love writing drama and having it in the story. It provides a challenge. This chapter didn't kick my ass as hard as the last one did, but it still kicked me in the balls. Thanks again for everything, and enjoy! INTENSE CHAPTER! I thoroughly stress if you are triggered easily or at all read them and make sure you are comfortable. I am not one of those writers who puts it in italics. I write it how it is.

**Story/Chapter Warnings: Abuse, Submissive Abuse, dom/sub world, language, explicit sexual acts and scenes, spanking, punishment, bondage, and alcohol use and abuse. Use of sexual toys and gadgets. Submissive acts. **

EXTRA, EXTRA: I know that Kurt Hummel is not weak at all in the show, and not a lot in this story, either. But, this chapter focuses a lot on his submissive nature, and need for Blaine. Subs in this story literally need their Dom like air or food. Sorry for going all weak on ya, but it's just another part. PUNISHMENT IN THIS CHAPTER AND IT WON'T BE PRETTY. -_-

The Submissive

By Rene95

Chapter 4: Submissive Need

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were good. Really good. They were sexually full, but still craving, emotionally stable, in a great place with their relationship, they hadn't fought in months, and they were just happy. Little love pats to Kurt's ass were planted all the time. Kurt constantly wanted to hug Blaine, and tell him how much he loved him, and Kurt was always on his knees for Blaine. (To serve, to blow, to love..) Kurt had given Blaine Kurt's first ever blow job, and it was perfect, and Blaine returned the favor. Blaine patting Kurt's ass, or them hugging, kissing, giving blow jobs, or having sex, were examples on how they were always being physical some way, or another.

Kurt knew that beautiful things always died after a while, so, when would this fade? He knew Blaine was mentally struggling. But, with what? He was taking time off of work to just be with Kurt, and get to know him. They had learned a lot about each other. Blaine had learned that Kurt enjoyed fashion, singing, artwork, and a lot of cuddling. Blaine knew the last one since day one. He also learned Kurt could be a bitch, and could put up a good argument. He also told fibs, was sweet 'n sour at times, and loved to have date nights with dinner, wine, and slow dancing. Kurt didn't mind a night out on the town, or clubbing, and lived for shopping. He also had the most adorable bitch face. Kurt learned that Blaine was loving, but had a temper. He wasn't that traditional, but still followed some traditions. He already knew Blaine loved to sing and play various instruments, and that he loved to snuggle by fires and watch movies, and have plenty of sex. Blaine was passionate about everything he did, he loved sex, and meeting new people. Blaine had lots of friends. Blaine was dapper, charming, and fun loving. He was great. Kurt was great. They were great.

Blaine was in utter and complete charge of Kurt. And Blaine liked it that way. Kurt did, too.

Blaine was really, really, really 100 percent great and all, but, Kurt wanted some friends of his own. Blaine knew that would come. Blaine had his friends that he went out for drinks, and went clubbing with, Kurt had no one. Blaine hoped Kurt considered him as a friend, but he would need shopping buddies, and people for him to put makeup and clothes on. Blaine allowed Kurt clothes, but he loved that cock. Not too big, not too small. Oh, and that ass...

Kurt was making lunch for Blaine, meat and cheese sandwiches, salt chips, and lemonade, when Blaine walked up behind him, and squeezed his naked ass.

"I'm glad I didn't allow you any clothes today. You're driving me crazy, shaking that ass everywhere you walk."

"You love my ass, don't you, sir?"

"You would ask that. You know the answer. This ass is so perfectly shaped. It has the perfect amount of muscle, of tissue, of everything. Perfectly spankable. Perfect squeezable. Perfectly fuckable." Blaine said, trailing his fingers over it, and down the crack. "I think I'll take it as my dessert, please."

"Alright, Blaine. Lunch first, though. I'm starving."

"OK. Then I will have your ass."

"Sure. Here, it's ready."

Kurt put the plates on the table. Blaine had given him permission to eat at the table with him.

"Good, Kurt."

"Thank you." Kurt grinned. Never in a million years would he think that he would ever, ever be with a Dom like Blaine. Blaine was amazing. There were challenges, but Kurt was doing well. He hadn't even been punished since that first week for actual wrongdoing. He was proud. Blaine was proud, too.

They finished eating. "Why don't you get that ass on the bed. I'll take care of the dishes." Kurt practically ran to the bedroom, and jumped on the bed. Blaine washed the dishes, making sure to take his time. He knew he would drive crazy. He hoped Kurt was already hard.

Blaine finally finished, and walked to the bedroom. Kurt was laying on the bed, legs spread, dick erect.

It was very, very sexy.

"Oh, my God, Kurt. So damn hot."

Kurt blushed as Blaine's hands grazed over the head of his cock, making him moan softly. Blaine loved to hear Kurt's moans. They were so delicious.

"Blaine...please.." Kurt said, breathlessly. Blaine lowered his clothed body on top of Kurt's naked one, and began to rub their cocks together. Kurt cried out. It felt so good to feel the rough jeans on his cock. It provided an crazy amount of friction that drove _Kurt_ crazy.

"Blaine!" He squealed, trying to buck, but Blaine was sitting on his hips. Kurt knew how to last longer now. Blaine had trained him. Coming without permission was a offense, and Blaine could punish him for it, so he had to be careful and always ask. Blaine wouldn't spank him or anything for it, but he would certainly make him sleep with a vibrator in, or walk around with it in. Walking made it hurt but it left the message. His ass was always sore after it as a friendly reminder.

Blaine lubed his fingers, and slid two into Kurt. Kurt yelled through his teeth. That was the best part of sex with Blaine. You never knew what would come next, and even if you did, the rush and feel of it was delightful and still startling.

Blaine undressed, throwing his expensive clothes onto the floor.

"Blaine, the least you could do is fold them up. They'll wrinkle."

"Kurt, are you honestly worried about fashion _right now_?" Blaine was a little annoyed, but as Kurt rubbed their cocks together, all traces of annoyance were gone. Wonderful and absolutely magnificent sensations were flooding through his cock, up his stomach, through his chest, down his arms and legs...everywhere. He loved it.

Kurt was a moaning pool underneath him. Blaine shoved another finger into his ass. Kurt shrieked.

"Yes, Blaine! Yes, yes yes!"

Blaine took Kurt's words as an invitation to push a fourth finger in. He scissored all of them, turned them, circled them, and Kurt's hole opened and stretched perfectly for him. It was used to Blaine's fingers and cock. Kurt loved it to be full of Blaine. Blaine's anything. Blaine's fingers, Blaine's cock, Blaine's..tongue. Blaine's toys, Blaine's anything.

The ass was perfectly stretched, but still tight, and Blaine pounded in. Kurt screamed. Blaine didn't wait for Kurt to get used to the feeling. He shoved out and slammed back in with grunts, and screams from Kurt. Blaine kept going deeper and deeper, searching for-

Kurt screamed and made a sound of struggle, or was it a grunt, through his teeth. He cried out and screamed Blaine's name.

"Blaine! Oh, sir! Right there, sir!"

Blaine smiled to himself as he kept pounding Kurt's ass. He had found that magic spot known as Kurt's prostate. Blaine didn't miss a thrust. They were hard and splitting, but, they were so intense with love and pleasure, the minor pain was forgotten. Not in the morning, it wouldn't be.

Blaine laughed. "You are a little slut, aren't you, Kurt?"

_Ooh. _Kurt loved this.

"Yes, sir..." Kurt said, making sure to sound extra whiny. Blaine's thrusts grew harder and faster. He felt his orgasm coming.

Kurt could feel one, too.

"I bet you dream about my cock filling you up. I bet you would rather eat my cum than food..Damn slut." Blaine said, lovingly stroking Kurt's cock so Kurt would know it was all in their play. "I love it though. Would my slut like to suck my cock?" Blaine said, failing to miss a single pound to Kurt's ass.

"OH! Yes, yes, please, please let me sir." Kurt whined. Blaine abruptly stopped, and pulled out. Kurt cried out at the slight burn, and the sudden feeling of being empty. Blaine helped a sore, and weakened Kurt get to his knees in front of Blaine. Blaine loved standing up, and having Kurt at his knees ready to suck his dick. It was amazing, the way Kurt's mouth could make him feel. He knew Kurt was aching to come. But not yet. No, no. Sometimes, he secretly wished that Kurt would come without permission. Then, Blaine could put him through an intense sexual hell. It wasn't abuse, but it was hard, for sure.

They both loved it, and-

_Ohhhh. _

Kurt's tongue began to lick shortly up and down his cock. Kurt the tease!

"Christ, Kurt, you better fucking move or I will pound your ass, not with my cock, but with a ten inch pole. Every inch will go inside of you and it will beat your prostate so bad and you won't be able to move for a month because you are physically spent and beat" Blaine said. Kurt swallowed Blaine. That plan didn't sound too terrible. Maybe Kurt would disobey on purpose...

Nah, that would make Blaine mad and they wouldn't have sex for a month.

Kurt sucked, hard, hard sucks, and Blaine, without warning, came down Kurt's throat. Kurt enjoyed it. Yeah, maybe he would rather eat Blaine than food. It certainly tasted good.

Blaine instructed Kurt to stand with him, and he started to pump his cock. "You may come when you want to." He said, blown away from his intense orgasm. Kurt came almost as soon as his cock was touched. He exploded and cum was everywhere. Kurt helped Blaine lick it up.

Both exhausted, beat, and pleasured, Blaine pulled Kurt close to him, Kurt rubbed his ass along Blaine's thigh, and they fell into deep sleeps, even though it was twelve thirty in the afternoon.

* * *

Sterling hadn't moved since he got home from Ohio. He was glad he lived in Massachusetts, because Ohio was smelly, small, annoying and there were a lot of hicks. Nice people, crappy food though.

Zoe had cleaned the house. She had been willing to give her body to her husband, she would do anything to get the look of terror and guilt off of his face, and to stop the constant flow of vodka from the bottle to the glass, from the glass to his mouth. His alcohol consumption was getting ridiculous.

He had a look of guilt. Sterling never did.

Sterling was getting really behind on his work, as well. He didn't even go into the office. His face was bear-like, he smelled disgusting, and looked like hell. Vodka was starving him, and he hadn't eaten real food in the three days that they had been home. His home had been in the closet of their bedroom, cradling a bottle of booze, drinking the world away.

He hated Blaine. He _hated _him. So, why was he acting this way? Was he scared of Blaine? Was he scared of what he could do? Of what he could take to the courthouse? _Would _he take it to the courthouse? He had no proof.._  
_

Sterling finally got up. Fuck his bladder. But, he couldn't loose anymore self dignity by wetting himself. Zoe called Blaine.

* * *

Five thirty pm. They had gotten up from their five hour, post sex nap, to Blaine's cell phone ringing.

"Yeah?"

"Blaine!"

"What do you want, Zoe?"

"Blaine...please. I am your mother." It was depressing for your son to call you by your name. He wasn't that short, big eyed, messy haired kid anymore. He wasn't excited to see his father when he came home from work, anymore. He wasn't the little baby who clutched her finger and called her Mommy. She wiped some tears. He hadn't been for a long time and never would be, again.

Blaine didn't say anything, so Zoe continued. "Your father is going nuts." She managed to choke out.

"What does it have to do with me?" Blaine snapped into the phone. Kurt cringed. "I hate him." Kurt looked at him, his eyes filling with tears.

"He could hurt Kurt!" Zoe said. "I don't know him, but I know you're Father. He's going nuts! He's scared insane of you now, and he's drunk, so he could do anything!" Zoe wailed. "Please come to Massachusetts."

"Leave my home?"

"Blaine...please." His mother sounded so lost. So hurt. Blaine felt nothing for her. He used to feel passionate love towards her. The mothering kind. Now he could only see her as a Submissive. No relations. It made him sick, to think of high school. How much he loved his mother. Now it was that deranged, empty feeling. The cordial feeling was gone.

"Mom...Zoe. Why should I give a fuck to him?"

Zoe was sobbing now.

"Someone who was never there! Someone who _you _did NOTHING about!" Blaine calmed himself down a bit by getting away from Kurt's embrace. Kurt broke down. Shit, he had two crying people now. Kurt put his hand over his mouth and ran out of the room. Blaine was never one to be good with crying. He didn't, and if he did, it was about something terrible.

He wiped a tear off of his cheek.

This was terrible, and he was crying about it.

"Mom, I- I should g-go."

"Blaine, just come and have a civilized discussion." Zoe sniffled on the other end of the line. "For me?"

"I owe you nothing. I have no reason. Why would I? Are you worried I could get you both into legal trouble?"

"Blaine.."

"That's what this is?" He recovered from the moment of vulnerability. "You two are scared that I could go to LEGAL courts? Hell, you think I haven't? No one would take my case, because I had no proof. Fuck, people had already proven me wrong with the gun not being register to him. It was registered to some hillbilly in the desert! How the fuck would it have been in our house? Huh? Did the hillbilly come and shoot Penny?"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up, Blaine! God, you are just like your father! Never knowing when to cut the shit out! Damn, Blaine! I'm trying to put our family back together!" Zoe was getting frustrated. "You and I both know how he got that gun."

"Yeah, but the police should have known something was fishy when a gun that was registered to a man three states away was in our Ohio home."

"You have a point. But, just...keep it quiet. Your father is... scared. But for only right now. He will regain his strength and he will fire at you. Dom to Dom. It will be ugly."

"You will not defend me." Blaine said.

"Son..You know I can't." Zoe said. Zoe would give everything for her son any day, but, if it was involving her Dom, she must always side with her Dom.

"And what is that you were saying about trying to put the family back together? We aren't a family. We are a fucked up piece of biological crap. I am nothing like him, so don't even compare me to him." With a final sigh from Zoe, he hung up. Blaine hung up on his mother.

Kurt had left the bedroom and Blaine guessed was in the living room now. Blaine put some boxers on and followed him. As soon as Kurt saw Blaine, he wiped all the tears and got to his knees.

"Kurt? Why are you crying?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know what you have to cry about." Blaine said, helping Kurt to his feet. Kurt winced at the pain in his ass, and limped away, out of Blaine's arms.

"Kurt, baby?"

Kurt said nothing, he continued limping. To the kitchen.

"Kurt, stop!"

Kurt did not. He continued to walk, and heart wrenchingly cry. Blaine was not in a sympatheic mood, and wasn't in the mood to be disobeyed. "Kurt, NOW!"

Kurt stopped, and looked at Blaine. He was hurting from the sex, feeling exposed from being naked in apartment, and feeling nervous because Blaine looked furious.

"Blaine...please!"

Blaine grabbed him by the arm. "Obey me! God dammit!"

"Why do you hate me?" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine released Kurt immediately. What the fuck was he doing? He could be hurting him.

"Kurt.."

Why would Kurt ask that, or even think it?

"Why do you hate me? Why can't I make you happy? I thought we were fine, all these months, not a care in the world, and then this week it started to fall apart! You're stressed, depressed, annoyed! You're on the phone, talking to God knows who, saying how much you hate me!" Kurt fell to the floor in tears. "I d-don't mean to disobey. I really don't... I don't know what I did.."

Kurt thought he hated him?

What?

Where had he gotten that from?

Oh.

Oh, damn.

_"What does it have to do with me? I hate him."_

_"Why should I give a fuck to him?" _When Blaine had said that, Kurt had left. That's why Kurt was crying. He thought Blaine was talking about him.

"Kurt. I don't. Never, Baby." Blaine sat on the floor and pulled Kurt into his lap. He rocked Kurt. He rocked the crying boy that he loved. He hated that Kurt had disobeyed him, twice, but he would deal with that later.

Kurt eventually stopped, wiped his face off, and tucked his face between Blaine's shoulder and neck.

"Kurt, I could never, ever hate you."

Kurt nodded, and kissed Blaine's neck. They were OK again. At least they weren't fighting.

"You did, however, make me very disappointed in you, Kurt." Blaine said, pulling Kurt up. They were both sitting up. Kurt looked at him, with..was that fear in his eyes? Blaine didn't necessarily want Kurt to be frightened of him, but, it was good to know he felt intimidated.

"By doing what, sir?"

"Directly ignoring and disobeying me. Even though we are on great terms right now, and practically married, you must still remember that I am in charge here. Not you. And you will be punished. Trust me, I do not want to, and I know that you don't either, but, it's for the better."

"I'm sorry sir."

"I know, Kurt. Why don't I sleep on the couch tonight?"

"But.."

"Kurt..go to sleep."

Kurt gave him a hurt look. "You..you don't want to sleep with me?"

"Kurt, it's nothing personal, it's just-"

"But, it is! It is to me! It may not mean anything to you, but, I love you, Blaine! I freaking love you! It's nothing personal to you because you don't care. We're practically married? I bet you don't want to marry me. I bet you just want to fuck me, have me clean your house, and then hang me out to dry. Then fuck me again! Blaine, I'm sorry, but, it's personal to me. I'm your Submissive. I know you're in charge, and quite frankly, I want it to be that way. I'm a Sub, so I have submissive thoughts and wishes. I have grown attached to you, Blaine. I _need _you Blaine! Like I need air! Like I need food! Trust me, I won't get any sleep tonight because I would be so damn lonely and heartbroken and crying. I hate feeling so weak, and I hate being such a bitch sometimes, and I'm so sorry for disobeying. I thought you loved me too. I thought you needed me! I was stupid, and got caught up in it all, and should have realized. You just wanted to get to know the person you were fucking. Not Kurt. Not the person who would literally give an arm for you. Blaine, I hate feeling so vulnerable, and weak. But, with me being Kurt, I love you. I understand I fucked up, and now I get my punishment. I will take it without protest. But, please, do't tell me you love me again." Kurt got to his knees.

"Go to bed, Kurt. I will not ask again. What you just said, that whole speech, was unnecessary and very, very wrong. You don't know me Kurt. Well, you do, but not the truth. Not the whole Blaine. We will discuss this tomorrow. I wouldn't like to end the day on a bad note, nor start a new one on one, but, I can't procrastinate forever. Now, leave me alone. Go to our room, do not come out. Sleep if you want, but it's only six, so you don't have to. By ten you must. Now, let me be perfectly clear," Blaine took a step towards Kurt. "If you ever accuse me of anything again, your punishment will be severe. Consider that a warning. Now get the fuck out of my face, I will bring you dinner in an hour."

Next to the day after the went into the Submissive house after his parents disappeared, he had never felt more worthless or unloved.

* * *

Once Blaine heard his bedroom door shut, he went to the music room. He was tired of this already. Blaine felt like a bastard. A stupid, idiotic bastard. What had he done to make Kurt feel that way? Had Kurt thought all of his feelings were fake from the start?

Obviously. That was a lot to gush out in three minutes.

Blaine was depressed.

Hell, depressed was an understatement. Blaine had slept on the couch because of a fight before, but, still. He didn't think Kurt took it personally. Honestly. He had no idea.

He still should have known. Subs were like that. They felt a strong connection to their Master, and needed to be physically touched by them, or at least in a good state with them in order to feel functional. Once claimed, a Submissive is fully, and in all respects, devoted to their Dom.

Oh.

Oh, shit.

Blaine knew that.

_He_ had caused pain for Kurt.

Mental, emotional pain.

It made him sick.

He walked out of the music room and put his ear to his bedroom door. Yep. Sure enough, he heard muffled sobs.

"Kurt, go to bed."

The sobs grew louder. He knew he probably shouldn't have said anything, but, he hoped maybe hearing Blaine's voice would make him feel better?

No. Only Blaine's forgiveness, or physical touch would make him feel better.

But, Blaine wasn't willing to give that to Kurt yet. Sure, he felt guilty, but he was also a selfish prick, too.

"Y-yes-s s-s-sir." Kurt sniffled. And then he heard the bed squeak, giving way under Kurt's weight, and Kurt cry into the pillow.

"That sure doesn't sound like sleeping." Blaine joked, but he was sure Kurt didn't take it as one. He mentally slapped himself, knowing he deserved worse.

* * *

Kurt barely slept, and when he did, it was short and fitful. Eventually, he heard Blaine collapse on the couch at about three am. Blaine had brought him dinner at seven, as promised. Kurt physically hurt. Not from his submission, but the pain in his ass from the fucking. No regrets, but, ow. Dammit, it hurt so bad. It was an aching reminder that he was Blaine's, but that Blaine hated him. That was the aching part of it. The other pain was emotional and mental. The fact that Blaine would punish him tomorrow and might kick him out, having gotten so angry at him.

And might not love him anymore.

He wished Blaine actually loved him. He wished Blaine wanted to sleep with him and wasn't mad at him.

He wished he hadn't disobeyed Blaine.

Morning came, he was starving, but didn't dare leave the room. Blaine would be furious if Kurt broke another order. At around nine fifteen, Blaine finally woke up. Kurt vaguely heard him pick his phone up, and curse at the time. He walked to down the hallway. Kurt scurried out of bed.

"Kurt?" He said, opening the door.

"Sir." Kurt felt instantly better. Not good, by no means, but a tad bit of the emotional pain was gone. Shit, he felt like Bella Swan.

"I'm glad you have not gotten dressed. Stay this way. Go into the kitchen, make us some breakfast. We will begin after we have eaten."

"Yes, Sir." Kurt said, and crawled to the kitchen. Blaine's anger he dissolved a bit, but, there was still angry towering over the love.

That was not a good thing.

Kurt made eggs, toast, and homemade jam for breakfast. Blaine ate two helpings, and three cups of coffee. Blaine noticed the bags under Kurt's eyes.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fuck, Kurt. Stop LYING!"

"If you know the truth then why ask?" Kurt mumbled, messing a little bit with the food that remained untouched on his plate. He felt no need to eat. He wasn't even hungry.

He was hungry for Blaine.

Damn, this was getting ridiculous and hard.

"Kurt, Jesus Christ. Stop arguing with me! Eat your damn food." Blaine said, throwing his fork down and shoving his chair under the table. "Clean this up, and then go kneel in the bedroom."

"I'm not-"

"JUST FUCKING DO IT! For God's sakes Kurt, show some respect."

Kurt was just defending himself.

"Yes, Sir." Shit, his ass still hurt, he wasn't hungry, and he was about to get the shit spanked out of his ass. He was not having a good morning. Hell, his ass was already killing him. Did Blaine want to make it break? It certainly seemed so.

Kurt finished a few pieces of egg, then cleaned up as quickly as his pained ass would let him. He limped to the bedroom and kneeled in front of Blaine, who had brought a kitchen chair along with him.

"Kurt, tell me what you did wrong."

"I..." Fresh, hot tears were forming in his eyes. His Dominate sounded utterly furious and just plain old tired. Or was that disappointment? Probably both.

"Speak Kurt. Be a big boy and use your words."

Damn Blaine. Damn him for being so patronizing.

"Sir.."

"Kurt, now."

"I lied to you. I accused you. I, quote, "Directly ignored and disobeyed you," unquote."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"I wasn't."

"Don't talk back or argue, either."

"Yes, sir."

"Anything else?"

"I...?"

"You were being rude. Just a plain bitch. I am the Dominate, Kurt. YOU are the Submissive."

"I understand, Sir."

"You are a disgrace. You have accused me of not loving you, when you are the best thing in my damn world Kurt. I am a disgrace for allowing you to treat me like shit. Now it is time for you to learn."

Blaine looked terrifying.

Terrifying, enraged, and non-sympathetic.

Kurt was full out scared.

Blaine sat on the chair, and pulled a naked Kurt over his knee.

He slapped his ass. Hard.

Kurt shrieked in pain.

"Shut up Kurt. A good Submissive would take the punishment without a sound."

What was wrong with Blaine? God, his ass hurt, and now it stung. The slap was hard.

Blaine slapped again. Kurt whimpered. Blaine slapped again to shut him up. Slap after slap, all in that same place. Kurt was writhing, squealing, jumping, trying to get away from Blaine. Blaine was clearly not in his right mind.

"Fuck, Kurt, stop trying to get away from me."

His slaps increased, and they full out hurt now.

"Blaine! Please!" Kurt was openly bawling now.

"No, Kurt." Blaine moved to his sit spots, and beat them. They looked red and raw. His thighs were done the same way. Kurt was squealing and crying, just waiting for it to be over. Blaine finally finished.

"OK, Kurt. We're done." Kurt collapsed onto his stomach on the floor. His ass hurt, and on top that it burned like crazy and felt terrible.

It was miserable.

Not to mention the mental pain. Blaine had hurt him. It was Blaine who did this. He had disobeyed, but Blaine as full-out hitting him.

His body quivered with sobs, but he was too exhausted to care. Blaine picked him up, and put him on his stomach on the bed.

Blaine really saw the reality of what he had done.

"Oh, shit." He was going to be sick.

He ran.

He locked the door, didn't wait for Howard, or anyone. He got into his car, drove away, and once he was in a remote place, (in a field, twenty miles out of Westerville, he beat his head on the steering wheel.

* * *

A/N: Dammit, guys! So much depression! OK, yata yata yata. I don't need those reviews saying that that was abuse and Blaine should go to hell and so should I and blah blah blah. WELL! I have already earned my ticket there, I haven't killed anybody, or hell, even gotten in any legal trouble, I'm just a shit hole who has made some shitty decisions about myself. I incorporate a lot of shit in my writing. OK, I KNOW that that was abuse. Fuck, it's written in the warnings at the beginning of every chapter. I'm not responsible for any triggers. So, just so you know. I have warnings for this chapter twice at the beginning, so you were extra warned. Sorry for rambling, and sounding like a douche have a good night! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Stitch, Part 1

A/N: Hello again! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, PMs..everything! This story would have a lot shorter chapters and a lot less chapters..hell, it would probably be on chapter two still if it wasn't for reader support. Another ass kicking chapter.

**Story/Chapter Warnings: Abuse, Submissive Abuse, dom/sub world, language, explicit sexual acts and scenes, spanking, punishment, bondage, and alcohol use and abuse. Use of sexual toys and gadgets. Submissive acts.**

The Submissive

By Rene95

Chapter 5: Stitch, Part 1

* * *

It had been four days. The pain was harsh. Kurt could only endure so much. His screams were terrifying. More than once, Howard knocked on the door. Never saying anything, of course, but just so Kurt would know that it was OK, someone was thinking about him and watching his door.

Kurt was writhing. It was in his head, his ass, his legs, his stomach, everywhere. Not to mention how badly emotionally he was damaged. Blaine had hurt him. His Dom had left him, and he was feeling it. He didn't know where Blaine was, how long he would be gone, what was happening to him.

He felt hopeless.

This was stupid. He HATED to feel this weak. He absolutely hated it. At the end of the fourth day, he collapsed. He could not function without him Dominate. He told himself to get up, but his body had always had separate ideas. He stayed put. His mouth uttered three words before he fell into a pit of darkness.

_"Blaine. Please return."_

* * *

Blaine's head hurt. His feet hurt. He wanted to throw up. He couldn't move. He felt paralyzed. He knew the problem.

Doms could do whatever they wanted, but they needed one thing. One thing. And it was their Submissive.

Blaine fell out of his car and hit his head on the cement, blacking out. He didn't know shit about where he was, and he was scared for his Sub. If he felt this horrible, imagine how Kurt felt.

Kurt. He needed his love. His Submissive. His Kurt. Kurt. He zipped up, and got into his car. He knew Westerville was close, but he had no idea where he was. His head hurt and he couldn't think. Finally, he just stepped on it, and zoomed through the field. He finally got to a road, which after driving a couple of miles on it, saw a sign. Lima, 140 Miles, Westerville, 20. Thank the damn Lord.

He sped, ignoring speed limit signs, stop lights and signs, and he even almost ran over a squirrel. He was determined not to mess up this shit with Kurt. Not anymore.

He finally FINALLY made it to his apartment complex. Howard was surprisingly waiting for him at the front desk. He had a look of annoyance, mixed with irritation, and weariness. But understand, and reassuring flooded his eyes. Blaine knew. Blaine knew he had watched out for Kurt.

Blaine skipped the elevator and went straight for the stairs. He ran. Howard easily kept up. They reached the room.

"Thank you. Thanks, Howard."

Howard said nothing. He just had that little twinkle in his eye. Blaine nodded, and ran inside.

Kurt was in the floor. Clutching his side in the fetal position. Shit, he felt like Bella Swan. He did not like that.

"Kurt, my love, Kurt!" Blaine touched Kurt. Kurt instantly rebooted. His mental and emotional pain left. Oh, but not his anger. Blaine's headache vanished. They sat together, in the embrace. Was it magic? No. Blaine was pretty damn sure that magic was a load of crap. No, he was sure it was addiction. Addiction to each other.

"My Dominate," Kurt left the embrace and bowed to his knees and placed his nose to the floor. He would do anything for his love at this moment. "Dominate me."

"Kurt, we've just been reunited. I think your body could use a break, and just cuddling for a few days."

"Sir, I beg of you." Blaine loved sex. He really really loved it. And he liked that Kurt was begging for it.

"I will reclaim your body." They both had fallen into their roles as Dominate and Submissive, now. Blaine slowly undressed Kurt and Blaine then undressed himself. He carried Kurt to the bed.

"I will reclaim what as mine, tonight."

Nothing made Kurt's dick harder. His ass was still a little sore, but that was ok. It would be okay because it was be Blaine's cock that made it sore, and it would be Blaine's cock that refilled it. Nothing made Kurt more turned on than being filled with either Blaine's dick, or Blaine's cum.

Blaine began to kiss Kurt's lips. The kisses were slow, tongues mapping out each others mouths and lips, separating only for new angles, and air. Blaine moved his kisses to Kurt's jawline. He claimed the flesh with soft love bites, nothing that would harm his precious skin, but, enough for Kurt, himself, and intruders to know. Intruder Doms trying to take Kurt from him.

Blaine began to kiss down Kurt's neck, teasingly dragging his tongue down certain veins he remember broke Kurt down. Kurt was desperate for friction. He tried to rub his cock against Blaine's thigh, but Blaine moved.

"Uh-uh. Not yet. I will take care of your cock when I'm ready."

Kurt nodded, exhaling loudly. Blaine continued to move, pleasuring his Submissive. Kurt moaned, whimpered lightly, and cried out. Blaine slowly drug his tongue over Kurt's right nipple, and fingered the left. He waited until the right was hard, and sucked it. Kurt groaned.

"Sir, please.."

"Not yet."

Blaine gave the same treatments to the left nipple, and moved down his stomach, pressing kisses and licks to it. He moved to his thigh, leg, foot, and then back up the other foot, leg, thigh. He ignored the throbbing cock. He worshiped Kurt's skin completely.

"I'm going to touch you now, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, shakily. Blaine began to press open-mouthed kisses on Kurt's lips, which Kurt eagerly responded with. Their tongues fiddled with each others, and Blaine's hand snaked down Kurt's stomach and began to loosely pump at Kurt's cock. Kurt was on the verge of exploding.

"Don't come." Blaine separated their mouths to demand the order, then connected them again.

Blaine began to pump fiercely, and they broke apart to catch their breaths. Kurt was groaning and moaning, loudly. At this point, they were just happy to be with each other. Blaine massaged the head of Kurt's cock, and his response was a sexy, sharp intake of breath from Kurt.

"Blaine, may I please come?"

"Not yet."

Blaine stopped pumping. "Turn over, and get on your hands and knees."

Kurt did so, cock leaking pre-come, and he was so hard it hurt. Blaine added some lubricant to his fingers, and, without say, shoved one in.

Kurt yelped at the intrusion, but got used to it.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes! Oh, yes, please sir!"

"Very well then." Blaine added two more. Kurt squealed.

"Damn! Those fucking sounds you make." Blaine said, licking a strip across one of Kurt's ass cheeks. He moved his fingers around, scissoring them. He knew it hurt for Kurt, so he added extra lube. He pulled out and Kurt whined at the loss.

"One sec, babe." Blaine said, leaning off of the bed and grabbing the bottle of lube. He lubed his cock up, and then kneeled back on the bed. He lined up with Kurt's wonderful hole, and pushed in.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, you're tight!" Blaine said, pushing all the way in. Kurt screamed.

"Blaine!"

"Don't come, baby."

Kurt wanted to. Bad. Hell, he needed to. But he would obey because he never knew when Blaine would just leave again, and he didn't want that.

Blaine began pounding into Kurt's ass. Kurt screamed louder with every thrust. Blaine began to simultaneously stroke Kurt's cock. Blaine was slowly arriving on his own orgasm.

"Come with me Kurt!"

They both shot cum. Kurt - all over the bed and Blaine's hand - and Blaine - high up in Kurt's ass. Kurt came with a final scream - which Blaine loved - and Blaine with a deep groan - which Kurt found incredibly hot.

"I've really got to learn to last longer." Blaine said, licking Kurt's cum all off of his hand and the bed. Kurt sat there panting. "That was so incredible, baby. You were incredible." Blaine praised, kissing him so he could taste his own cum.

"T-thank- you." Kurt stuttered in between his raspy breaths. "It was so r-rough."

"I reclaimed you. I probably should have just made love-"

Kurt put his finger to Blaine's lips. "No. Sir, I just came harder than I ever have in my life. It was fantastic. Out of the seven times we've officially had sex, I think that that was the unparalleled."

"Yeah, I agree." Blaine pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips and then pulled him to his chest. "I think we'd better sleep now, darling."

"Yeah, I agree." Kurt copied, snuggling into Blaine, making sure to rub his ass on Blaine's cock.

"Hey, no copying. And no seducing." Blaine chuckled, reaching down and squeezing one of the globes of Kurt's ass. Kurt squirmed, then snuggled back in.

"We have a lot to do tomorrow." Blaine said, right as Kurt was going to doze off.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"About?"

"What do you honestly think, babe?"

"About the four days that you left after I vividly described how you couldn't?" Kurt started, turning around to face Blaine. Blaine put his arm around Kurt.

"Kurt, are we really doing this?"

"Blaine...just please don't leave me, sir." Kurt said, starting to cry.

"Oh, baby, never. Never again." Blaine pulled the weeping boy towards him and Kurt eventually cried himself to sleep. Blaine laid there. What the fuck had he done, and why the fuck did he do it?

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. IT IS SO SHORT AND I'M SORRY! I just.. I couldn't write anymore, well, I did, but it was like 12,000+ words, and you all would probably not have read that all or wanted to. Speaking from personal experience, I will always read the whole chapter, but sometimes they take me 2 or 3 days to, and I don't like it. I like reads that are long but not too long. lol ok, moving on, next update WILL be longer, but I will break it down too. OK. sorry again for the 2,000 word chapter. I honestly feel ashamed. I am pushing for about 15 or 17 chapters. Whenever I predict chapters it is always different, but that is my minimum goal. But, we have still got a while before this is done. :D and D: I have got other ideas for other fics, but I don't wanna start anything yet. OK, enough blabbing. Have a great night yall!


	6. Chapter 6: Stitch, Part 2

A/N: Damn, this chapter did not want to get written. We get introduced to some possible conflicts, so tell me what you think. FINALLY an update. Sorry sorry sorry I left you with such a shitty chapter, and then it was days before I got you another. They're getting harder to write, because I don't wanna disappoint anyone. It seems like people are enjoying, so that's good.

I am going to try to get the next chapter out in a week or so. I have neglected to do a big-ass project, so I will be hammered with that. Living alone really can make you lonely too, and not give you the inspiration you need to write a good chapter. Sorry to get all depressing on you. My birthday came and went, and I'll use that just *lovely* experience in a chapter.

**Story/Chapter Warnings: Abuse, Submissive Abuse, dom/sub world, language, explicit sexual acts and scenes, spanking, punishment, bondage, and alcohol use and abuse. Use of sexual toys and gadgets. Submissive acts.**

The Submissive

By Rene95

Chapter 6: Stitch, Part Two

* * *

Kurt waited for Blaine to wake up. Kurt should be up by now, making breakfast for them, but every time he tried to get up, a sleeping Blaine would pull him back down, and trap their bodies together. Kurt did not mind the closeness, but he would have enjoyed it a lot more if his stomach was full, and Blaine was actually conscious. Kurt placed a small kiss to Blaine's eye lid, and Blaine fluttered them open.

"Morning, sleepy." Kurt cooed, kissing Blaine's lips lightly.

"Hmm? 'at time is it?" Blaine stretched and yawned.

"Too late. Now come on, I want to make breakfast." Kurt said, throwing Blaine his robe.

"Dress, too, Kurt." Blaine opened Kurt's drawer for him. Kurt pulled on some boxers, one of Blaine's Dalton Sweatshirts, and some sweatpants. Blaine dressed similarly.

Kurt immediately began to hop around the kitchen, making eggs, potatoes, and jelly toast. They ate, chatting about their four days apart.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." Blaine started, sipping his juice, and taking Kurt's free hand. "I love you, and it should not have happened. I should have been civilized and stayed to face my fuck up."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine softly. "Sir, it was my fault. I disobeyed. I broke the rules. You punished me accordingly."

"Clean the dishes, baby. Meet me in the living room." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek and standing up and walking to the living room. Kurt cleaned the kitchen.

"Blaine?" He asked, walking in.

"Done?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, then. Have a seat. No, not on the floor. My lap." Blaine pulled him up off the floor and welcomed him to his lap. Tears, unwanted, began to build up in Kurt's eyes. He buried his face into Blaine's neck. Blaine hid his own tears into the space behind Kurt as they just sat there, hugging. Kurt sniffled, and it brought Blaine back to reality.

"Kurt, don't you dare blame yourself for the shit that I did that night. I was fucked up, and I still am, but I fucked up on you. That's irresponsible, unacceptable, and pretty shitty of me. But, you are right. You did disobey me. And you just...can't do that." Blaine said, the two still squeezing each other.

"I understand, Sir. I screwed up, too, though. I talked to you with no respect. I acted as if you didn't care, when, it was more than obvious that you did. More than anyone." Kurt said, some of the tears escaping.

"Just..please don't ever, ever, ever deny my love for you. Ever again. It is overwhelming for even me to comprehend." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's shoulders and forcing him to look into his eyes. "I love you more than anything."

"I love you." Kurt said, accepting the kiss that Blaine pressed onto his mouth. The kisses quickly got passionate and they slowly stripped each other. Blaine pressed Kurt into the couch, and the two made passionate love for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Sterling got out of bed and began to tame his wild curls. His comb was bound to break one of these days. Zoe got out of bed and went behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Does it feel good, Sterling?"

"What, Zoe?"

"Does it feel good going to work knowing you might never come home because one of those crazy-ass crack heads could kill you?"

"I'm not a drug dealer, Babe." Sterling said. "I think I can deal with a few crack heads with guns. And you only see those people some days."

"You still don't know when." Zoe said. She didn't agree with half the shit that Sterling did, but he was still her love, and her Dom, and you can't just walk away. She could have gotten help years ago.

But she didn't.

Sterling turned around, hair fixed, and pressed a firm kiss to his wife. "What do you want from me?"

Dammit. She was getting to predictable.

"Uh..."

"Don't lie to me," Sterling warned.

"I...I think we need to go back to Westerville."

"And see Blaine? Like hell."

"No, and see Kurt."

"Hummel? His Sub? Why would I do that?"

"Because I did background checks on him. His parents disappeared. You could...see what you could do." Zoe rubbed his shoulders.

"Why?"

"Blaine probably told him all the shit about us. Nothing good. We want to have some sort of good impression on him."

"Zoe, my dear, you are just as sinister as I am."

Zoe smirked. "I would never kill, though." She said, walking away.

Damn. Damn, Damn, Damn.

What was Zoe really planning?

* * *

Blaine smiled at Kurt, who was on top of him on the couch. Their naked bodies pressing, still sensitive from the beautiful love they made.

"Do you like being on top of me?" Blaine asked, trailing his fingers down Kurt's neck.

"Yes sir. It makes me feel.." Kurt leaned in for a kiss, but stopped as he was hovering over Blaine's lips. "Dominating."

"Hmm. Well, don't get used to it." Blaine growled, moving his fingertips down Kurt's back, and onto his ass. He tickled the ass for a little bit, and finally, Kurt shrieked.

"Little ticklish?"Blaine teased.

"Well, when you do that, yes." Kurt said, shoving Blaine's hands away. "I like your hands touching me though."

They were in a comfortable silence. Kurt had rested onto Blaine, and Blaine had found his hands were on Kurt's ass again, which Kurt didn't seem to mind. This was what Blaine wanted. A Sub who was willing for any time of sex at any time, would serve him, and wouldn't complain. He knew Kurt had an attitude. There was no problem as long as he kept it only for their play.

Blaine began to kiss Kurt. Light kisses, sweet. Nothing close to something that would lead to sex.

"Blaine. I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt."

They stopped kissing and returned to the cuddling. That was enough. Cuddling.

Kurt got up fifteen minutes later and made them a small lunch - pizza rolls, grapes, and water - which they ate silently.

"I'll clean up." Kurt said, getting up from Blaine's lap at the table and began to clear the dishes they had dirtied.

"Ok. I'll be in the music room. You can get dressed if you want to." Blaine said. "Do whatever you would like, honey." Blaine ended it with a quick kiss to Kurt's lips and then left.

Kurt was a little on edge. Blaine was here, that was for certain, but he was still trying to get over the fact that Blaine had left him. They had never fought like that before. It was kind of scary.

Kurt placed the last plate in the sink and sighed. He was being nonsensical. They had made up, had amazing sex, and sooner or later, Blaine was bound to sexual torture him.

And that was something he felt completely on ease about.

Hell. He couldn't wait for it.

Kurt took a cloth and began to wash down the table and countertops. They needed it, after the days of neglect. The front porch and entrance needed sweeping. It was only one thirty, he could make it a day. Blaine was working, he would work too.

Between the time he began, which was nearing one thirty, he finished the apartment at around five thirty. By five thirty, beds were made, pillows from couches were fluffed, carpets were scrubbed and vacuumed, the kitchen and bathrooms were spotless, laundry was done, spoiled food was taken out of the refrigerator, and an exhausted Kurt collapsed on the couch.

He didn't dare look at the music room. From what Kurt had seen, it was a terrible mess. Kurt was even scared of it. Kurt had been in there once before, from the whole almost fucking, but never again. Blaine had never told him it was off limits..

"Blaine?"

He heard a swoosh of papers, and then a chair being pushed.

"One sec."

Kurt waited at the door, and Blaine shoved himself out of it.

"Hey baby." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Kurt breathed in. "OK. Well, I-"

"Cleaned. Damn." Blaine finished. "It looks great."

"Thank you, sir."

Kurt watched his Dom carefully.

"Is there something else, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I...I..." Kurt started.

"Yeah?"

"What...what is in..."

"Yeah?" Blaine was growing a smudge impatient. What could Kurt possibly want?

Kurt sighed. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked.

"Oh. Uh...hamburgers?" Blaine asked, giving puppy dog eyes. "Then maybe some wine?"

"We don't have-"

"I'll go buy some?"

"Oh, why not?!" Kurt said, chuckling. He was so fucking lucky to have Blaine. But, he was scared. Scared that a single question of asking why Blaine was being weird about the music room would send him off and away again. Kurt knew that they had both learned from that situation, but it was still unsettling.

"You know what, I'll just pick up a pizza." Blaine said. "You've been working all day."

"So have you, sir." Kurt commented.

"Nah, it's ok."

"Hey...um...what's up with that..."

"With what?" Blaine asked.

"Why were you acting protective with the music room? I mean, you were acting like you didn't want me to see it. I..I have.." Kurt said, blushing at the memory of what they had done in there.

"Oh. Confidential work. Don't want you to know about it." Blaine said. "It's nothing personal, it's just.."

"Ok. I get it."

"Ok. Bye, love." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Be back in twenty."

"Alright."

Damn. He had gotten it out. Blaine hadn't gotten mad. But, Blaine would be for sure mad if he knew what Kurt was doing now...

* * *

Kurt pulled on some boxers, jeans, and a tank top. He went to the music room. Fuck, he was a terrible sub.

Very terrible.

But, curiously was, once again, getting the best of him again.

He tried the door, and it was unlocked. Holy shit. Kurt walked in, and looked. Guitar, sheet music, piano...nothing out of the ordinary of what he saw the last time he was here.

Then he saw them.

Lots of boxes.

When Kurt's parents left, he figured out that in attics, there were many boxes, and in boxes, there was stuff inside.

He pealed a box that had the seal already broken off, and peaked inside.

Photographs. Hundreds and hundreds of photographs.

There was a bloody body, mugshots, even some that looked like family photos. Kurt dug deeper. There was a letter.

Holy holy mother of God.

A key in the lock.

Kurt threw the objects back into the box and ran out of the room, turning off the light.

"Hey, Kurt. I'm back."

"Hello, Sir." Kurt said, accepting the light kiss placed on his lips.

"Let's eat, babe."

Blaine grabbed some plates and Kurt poured the wine.

"Ah, _Merlot_." Kurt commented.

"Yes."

"Trying to get me drunk?"

"No, love. Just tipsy." Blaine said, biting into his pizza.

"Oh?" Kurt asked.

"Mmm."

They ate, chatting more about their days. They finished, and Blaine poured Kurt a third glass of wine. He himself on his fourth.

"Blaine, I wanna dance."

"To what?"

"I knoooow you can sing." Kurt said. "So dooo it."

Blaine laughed. "OK. We'll slow dance."

Kurt immediately locked his arms around Blaine's neck and they began to move to a silent beat. Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his head on Kurt's.

_Hey, baby, how have you been _  
_Have you been happy with your so called friend _  
_Tell me do they warm your feet in bed._

Kurt settled into Blaine's arms and breathed out with content.

_Work their fingers to the bone to earn your daily bread. _

_Do they turn you on all night till dawn  
(Do they turn you on now, do they)  
Do they bring out the freak in you and satisfy you like I do  
All night long (Do they) _

"God, Kurt. I fucking love you so much. And I know that you went into the music room." Blaine said, before continuing the song.

Kurt stopped dead.

_Listen sweet meat, I'm not here to fuss  
But I can't let cheap gossip come between us  
I'm whispering in one ear, your friends in the other  
Please answer me this before your mind gets too cluttered_

Do they turn you on all night till dawn  
(Do they turn you on now, do they) I said do they  
Do they bring out the freak in you and satisfy you like I do  
All night long (Do they)

"Blaine?"

"You were gonna go in there. I could smell it off of you. I know you're curious, but if I specifically tell you that something is off limits, or I don't want you somewhere, i expect you to accept it and move on. Respect me and the rules Kurt."

The song and their dance had been long forgotten.

"What happens now?" Kurt asked, smirking.

"I was thinking...there's a nice vibrator in my dresser. You probably need a good fucking. To..relax yourself." Blaine suggested.

"Oh, yes sir. I'm very tense." Kurt said, swaying his hips to an invisible beat.

Blaine's dick was hard as a thousand bricks.

"I bet you are. I bet that vibrator will _loosen _you up." Blaine said, slapping Kurt's ass lightly. Kurt slowly began to remove his shirt. His pants followed suit, and then..his boxers. This act revealed a tasty looking cock, that was aching and silently begging for a release. Blaine's lips slowly caressed Kurt's. Kurt fiddled with Blaine sweater, and Blaine shrugged it off.

"Get on the bed. _Now_." Blaine growled.

"Yes, sir." Kurt said, bowing lightly. Blaine slapped his ass, receiving a yelp that made his dick feel like it would burst with the slightest friction. It was kind of embarrassing, being so erect and hard when Kurt hadn't even _touched_ him. Kurt was worse. And he would have it worse. Blaine wouldn't _just_ fuck him tonight. He would make him work for it. A good Dominant always made their Submissive work for their cock.

Blaine walked into the room to find Kurt sitting on the bed, hands away from his cock because he would know the punishment for touching himself. Not being touched for a week.

Kurt could not sit still. Half of his was excited, and sexually aroused. The other half was scared silly. They had fucked before. Many wonderful times. He got the same rush and thrill before and after. He loved the feeling of being filled, the feeling of being wanted, of being adored, and touched, and rubbed, and kissed. He loved the pounding into him. The way Blaine's balls slapped against his ass cheeks. He loved the cuddling and perhaps pillow talk after it.

Blaine loved it because it got Kurt excited. An excited Kurt was an adorable Kurt. But when the hell was Kurt _never_ adorable? He loved how Kurt was in a complete Submissive attitude and mood. He loved how open Kurt was for him. How tight he was. How he whined, squealed, moaned, groaned, and begged. Begged for Blaine to keep going. Harder. Faster. Tougher. Blaine's dick was big. Kurt's hole was small. It was a perfect fit, though.

"Dammit, Kurt. So fucking sexy. I mean, I might come just _looking_ at you." Blaine said. Blaine did not remove anymore of his clothes.

"Sir, please."

"Please what?"

"Please touch me." Kurt said, accidentally reaching for his dick.

"Uh-uh. Lay down." Blaine said, poking some pillows to support Kurt. He tied Kurt's ankles together, very securely, and handcuffed his hands together.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked.

"Secure."

They had never had drunken sex before. Blaine had suggested it, but that was another thing Kurt was a little uneasy about. They were tipsy right now, had only three and four glasses of wine, but it still made their minds a little fuzzy. Maybe their better judgement a little clouded. But they didn't care about what the aftermath could be. It was just here and now.

"Fuck me. Please Blaine, fuck me please!"

"Well, since you were doubly polite." Blaine chuckled, tickling the head of Kurt's cock, making him whine.

"Hmm, how?" Kurt said, using the restraints to his advantage and bucking up into Blaine's hand.

"I won't if you keep that up. I think...I think I'll actually untie you, and put a cock ring on both of us, and have.."

"Have..what?"

"Stand up sex. And wall sex."

Shit. Painful, yet pleasurable thoughts ran through his mind. Stand up sex was brutal. Well, Blaine made it brutal.

"You have to prove that you want it first. I'm going to leave you tied up, and you will have a vibrator inside of your ass, in your mouth, and resting on your cock. All at the highest rankings. You will not come for an hour. You also will have nipple clamps on both of your nipples. You will not get a cock ring for this, actually." Blaine smirked. Blaine untied Kurt, and retied him in a more appropriate way. Legs spread and hooked to opposite bedposts at the foot of the bed, and arms spread and tied to opposite posts at the head of the bed. Damn. If this wasn't hot, nothing was. As promised, Blaine grabbed three vibrators, stuck one in his own mouth, warming it up, and then kissed Kurt briefly, and stuck it in Kurt's mouth. He set it at eight. Kurt tried to scream, but he couldn't. Kurt loved it. Blaine grabbed a packet of apple flavored lube, and lubed up one of the butt plugs. He wedged it into Kurt, making him hiss through the vibrator in his mouth.

"Careful baby. Don't ruin your lovely teeth on the vibrator. Why don't we just take it out? It looks like it's just giving you a headache."

"Thank you sir," Kurt said, once Blaine had removed the vibrator.

"We won't do that one again. Sorry, beautiful."

Kurt nodded. Kurt couldn't wait for sex. He really was in the mood. He was getting bitchy about not being able to cum.

Blaine turned the setting to ten. Kurt squealed. Ok..it was worth it.

Blaine began to fist his own cock. "You like that, Kurt? You look so fucking sexy."

"T-thank y-you."

Blaine grabbed the final toy. A big vibrator. One that was like a condom. Kurt would love it. Blaine secured it on, and turned it on seventeen. Thank god this one went to twenty.

Waves of sexual pleasure echoed through Kurt's body. He was coming undone. He began to buck his hips into air, begging for some sort of friction. It was so much. He wasn't going to ask to stop any time soon. Blaine continued to jerk his own cock off.

"How much do you want me to fuck you, sweetie?"

"So much..." Kurt said. Holy shit. He was going to cum. He couldn't stop it. He almost did. Blaine stopped the vibrations abruptly. Kurt collapsed to his restraints. He needed to cum. He was still twitching because his orgasm was _right _there, but he couldn't have it. Blaine pulled all of the toys out and off of him.

"Stand up." Blaine said, after he untied him.

Kurt obeyed, and rolled his shoulders. He would be sore in the morning, but it would be ok, because he was about to be fucked. Blaine used the rest of the lube packet to coat his cock. He had just enough left.

"Bend over. Not fully, just a small bit." Blaine order. Kurt bent his back a little forward so his ass stuck out a bit. "Perfect." Blaine said, running his fingers over the cheeks. He slapped them lightly. "Ok."

Blaine slammed in. Kurt wailed.

"Ok?" Blaine said.

"Yes. Please move!" Kurt begged.

Blaine began to rip out and plunge back in. Kurt's knees were starting to quiver. Blaine, never missing a thrust, pushed Kurt up against the wall so he would have some sort of support.

"Come, Kurt." He ordered. Kurt exploded. Blaine kept pounding into his ass, getting harder and faster until he came. They collapsed onto the floor, sweaty and panting.

"Jesus Christ." Kurt said, his ass in pain and his cock twitching.

Blaine sighed, and pulled Kurt close, and they fell asleep right on their bedroom floor.

* * *

"I still don't know why I let you drag me into this." Sterling said.

Zoe was quiet.

"Hello?"

"Hm. Well, what can I say? I'm sinister. I learned from the best." She shot him a dirty look from her first class seat.

"I haven't always been sinister. It's all you."

"You were the one who-" Sterling put a hand over her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up! We're in public. I don't want the company in any more legal trouble than it already is." Sterling said, and removed his hand. "You have no permission to talk for the rest of the flight."

This by far, was the longest flight to Westerville the couple had ever partaken in.

* * *

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, as Kurt got up to go to the bed.

"Nothing. It's just cold down there."

"Probably from all that cum on you." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's lips passionately. "You were brilliant."

"Oh, so were you."

"And you're limping."

"Of course." Kurt smiled, snuggling into Blaine's chest. Blaine's arms wrapped securely around him.

"You are mine, and no one will take you from me. No one will take me from you, either. I am as much of your as you are of mine." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's shoulder.

"Ah." Kurt said, burrowing deeper. "I love the sound of that, Sir."

"But I am still your Dominant." Blaine teased.

"Yes, sir. I know,"

"Good."

They were silent for about fifteen minutes.

"Blaine?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Weird. I swear to God you were asleep."

"I'm a good faker. What do you want?"

"Do you think I could meet up with some friends tomorrow?"

"And do what?"

"Go catch a movie, shop at the mall, grab a bite to eat.."

"Well, you've never-"

"I have money."

"Yeah but what about protection? I mean, hell Kurt, what if you get kidnapped?"

"Mercedes is a Dom and Rachel is a strong willed Sub."

"Ok, so?"

"So...I just want some friends."

"I'm your friend."

"I'm not friends with my Dom."

"You aren't?" Blaine asked, a tad heartbroken.

"Sir, I didn't mean it like that. I just was saying..."

"Kurt, I get it. You want other people in your life."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll give you some money. You don't need to pay for it yourself." Blaine kissed Kurt.

"Oh thank you!" Kurt jumped on top of Blaine and started to make out with him.

Blaine's hands found their way to Kurt's ass and he squeezed, causing Kurt to hiss.

"Oh shit! Crap, I'm so sorry." Blaine maneuvered out from under Kurt and turned away. He fell asleep leaving Kurt sad and confused and in a little pain.

"Blaine, it's ok." And for the first time, Kurt spooned Blaine.

"Told you I'm a good faker." Blaine said, and turned around. "Dammit, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, sir. Now, spoon me?" Kurt asked.

"As you wish, sweetheart." And Blaine spooned Kurt, the two falling into actual sleeps minutes later. The two felt finally stitched together again.


	7. Chapter 7: Manipulation

A/N:Not sure how many more chapters, I'm hoping about fifteen. I love how I'm still getting new readers. :) It puts a smile on my face when I see that I've gotten more alerts or a review. :) PS: I'm really sorry that updates have have been strained and not plentiful. SHORT CHAPTER ALRET. Sorry, guys.

**Story/Chapter Warnings: Abuse, Submissive Abuse, dom/sub world, language, explicit sexual acts and scenes, spanking, punishment, bondage, and alcohol use and abuse. Use of sexual toys and gadgets. Submissive acts.**

The Submissive

By Rene95

Chapter 7: Manipulation

* * *

They had finally arrived in Westerville. It was fucking humid. Rain was pouring down. The air felt sticky and gummy. Zoe was instantly reminded of why they moved. Other than the fact of starting new, it was the grossness of this area's weather sometimes.

As soon as Zoe stepped into the park, her high heel immediately sunk into a thick _something,_ coated in chunks of thick mud and perhaps a million bugs.

"Ugh."

"Oh, Zoe. Get over it."

"Why do we have to walk in this? It's pouring rain, and my hair will be ruined."

"Do you wanna meet this kid or not?"

"We're meeting Blaine, Sterling."

"What happened to naughty Zoe?"

"Who's that?" She asked, innocently.

"You were acting like a complete bitch when we were planning this." Sterling pointed out.

"True. But, never show your true colors on the battle field." And she slushed around. "I'm going to look a wreck."

"That's the point, Dear." Sterling said, making sure to get plenty of mud onto his suit.

"That was 546 dollars, Ster."

"I have that much money in my pocket."

"Which has a delicious layer of mud over it now."

Sterling ignored her, and worked his way through the waste. "There's the complex there." He said, pointing to a building before them.

Howard immediately greeted them, silent of course, and led them up to Blaine's room. Blaine opened the door.

"Blaine.."

The door was slammed in their faces. What the hell were they thinking? Had they forgotten the Breadstix incident? What the honest fuck?!

"Blaine!"

Kurt immediately opened the door and welcomed the muddy couple in, with a nod to Howard.

"Kurt, these are my..."

"Parents." Zoe said. "Hi, I'm Zoey. This is my husband, Sterling."

"Pleasure." Kurt said, not accepting the muddy hand. Blaine had told him many a story about these people.

"Kurt, a word?" Blaine ordered, and sauntered them into the kitchen. "What the hell were you thinking?" He whispered, harshly.

"Blaine, they looked freezing and muddy. Your parents or not, you're not just going to leave them out there miles from home. It would be terrible."

"You had plans."

"Which I'll cancel. And like you cared about them, anyways."

Blaine sighed. "Get some towels."

"Yes, sir."

Kurt scurried away.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"We came to see you and Kurt. Maybe officially meet him since we..."

"Well, you aren't welcome. You can stay here until you are clean, but that's it. I can't put Kurt in danger with either of you here."

"Blaine, please." Desperate mom came out and sinister plan was forgotten.

"Please what? I don't wanna deal with you two."

Sterling puffed. Zoe sighed.

"Here you are. I'll make you cups of hot water. You look frozen to the bone."

"Thank you."

"Blaine, I would like to talk to Kurt. Chat. You know, mother to son." Zoe said, sipping the water.

"Zoe you are going no where near Kurt. I don't trust you either."

"Blaine-"

"What reason have you given me to make me feel comfortable with you going near him? How do I know you two won't kill him like you killed Penny?"

Zoe huffed, and crossed her muddy arms.

"How about I run you two a shower, and then the four of us can eat and talk." Kurt suggested.

"Thank you, Kurt. That would be exquisite." Sterling said. Kurt led them to the bathroom, and left, giving them privacy.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Blaine said, shoving his against the wall, not hard, but enough to get his attention.

"I'm really sorry, Sir, but, you can't just leave people who came a long way to see us in the hallway dirty and cold. I mean, come on, they're your parents."

"Who killed my sister."

Kurt hadn't thought of that.

"Yeah, I knew you weren't thinking about that. But, my relationship with my parents have not changed since that year."

"Blaine," Kurt took a deep breath, unable to free his wrists from being pinned down the wall by Blaine's hands, "it's tough, I know that. My parents have been missing for years. But-"

"Your parents."

"Huh?" Blaine let him go, and Kurt stood there, dumbfounded. What did Blaine automatically find so interesting about Kurt's parents?

"Get my mother and father out of here as soon as they get out. They're not staying a minute more."

"Why-"

"It's an _order, _Kurt, and if you do not obey it, you _will_ be punished." Blaine said.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"Music room."

"Why?"

Blaine said nothing else, and slammed the door of his music room. Kurt was getting pissed off. Blaine wasn't telling him anything anymore. It was hurtful. And he took it very personal. Kurt didn't feel like a good Sub because he could not take care of his Dominant. His Dominant was doing Lord knows what, not giving him a clue. Kurt got it, Blaine had a tough life. But, he thought, maybe just for a second, that he could make Blaine happy again. But, Blaine apparently wanted to be solo. Maybe he would talk to Mrs. and Mr. Anderson tonight. Kurt didn't know whether or not Sterling had killed his sister or not, but he wanted to find out. He would maybe ask what Sterling did for a job.

Kurt had long since forgotten the shopping trip he was supposed to be participating in, and began mentally writing questions in his mind for the Andersons.

* * *

Blaine came out as soon as the water stopped running. Dammit.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, uh, what?" Blaine asked, mind somewhere else, and not in the current reality.

"Can you please just be honest with me? I am with you,"

"Honest about what?"

"About how my parents suddenly interested you? I mean, I told you before that they had disappeared."

Blaine took a deep breath, and then let it out.

"Kurt, I think that they might want to try to manipulate you. Try to get you to think one way to get information."

"What information are they going to need from _me?_"

"Information about what I'm doing in the music room."

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Filing a police report. On both of them. For child abuse, and murder. My father will be crushed, ruined and defeated."

"Blaine,"

"What?"

"You're sounding evil."

"Evil?"

"Yeah. You're always complaining about how evil your father is. I'm sorry, but you're acting just like it."

"I'm sorry."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"I am. It's just...I need revenge. Or I need to at least avenge my sister. Throw him in jail. That's how I can have a night where I don't dream about my sister."

Kurt shuddered. He felt bad for Blaine, he really did, but the feeling of not being enough came.

"Blaine.."

"I just," Blaine sighed. "I have got to make it right."

"Murder isn't OK. But, think about it. Do they have any proof?"

"I've got a box of it in my music room."

"It happened years ago. The case was cold."

"What are you trying to say here, Kurt?"

"I'm just saying.." Kurt trailed off.

"Saying what?"

I don't know. I don't feel-"

"I've decided I don't care. This is not about you, Kurt. For once, I would like to do what I think is right."

"YOU always do what you think is right."

"I let you go on that shopping trip, didn't I? I did not think that was right. I thought it was very wrong, actually. I know you didn't even go, but I was already worried to the point of my bones rattling, and then my parents showed up, and," He sighed again. "I'm sorry, Kurt. Just, please let me do my thing. I've got stuff in the box that will change this. Truly, I do."

Kurt looked to the floor, deep in thought. He sighed. "Ok."

"Alright. Get them out of here once they're finished."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

"Baby, I'm going to be at the station downtown for a few hours." Blaine said.

"Ok." The Andersons were gone, and Blaine felt natural again. Like there wasn't this black, angry cloud hanging over him making him lash out at the things he loved. He felt right again. "I'll wait for you here."

"That's right." Blaine winked, and left.

Blaine left, and Kurt began his daily chores. There was extra cleaning to do, in the bathroom, the hall, and the front walk-in, because of all the dried mud from Blaine's parent's shoes. He had just filled up his bucket of suds when there was a knock at the door.

Terror. He didn't know why, but absolute and pure terror flooded through his veins when he heard that. No one came here. No one. Maybe Howard, but Howard always rang the bell-

Another knock.

Should he wait it out? Should he welcome them in? Who the hell was it? He looked through the peek hole, and there they were.

The Andersons.

"Mrs. Anderson, Mr." Kurt smiled. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"We just wanna talk. Oh, dear, I'm sorry about your floors."

"Nothing that a little soap won't fix," Kurt chuckled. "can I get you two anything?"

"Well, I-" Sterling started, but Zoe put her hand to his chest to quiet him.

"No thank you, Kurt. We just want some of your time. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Blaine wouldn't be back for a while, maybe Kurt could get some of his own information out of them.

"Mr. Sterling, may I please ask where you work?"

Sterring coughed, deep in his throat, and sat straight in his chair. "I work at a small company downtown. The building's called Vine Co."

"Do you work there? At Vine Co.?" Kurt asked, sitting down with a glass of water.

"Not necessarily."

"Then why do you work in the building? Vine Co, I thought that place was strict."

"They are, but we're allowed in the basement."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"You asked, didn't you?"

"But...Blaine's told me you work some where, well, he hasn't told me anywhere about where you work. I suspect it's bad, since he won't tell me."

"Blaine's pretty closed off. We always thought he would be a Sub." Zoe stepped in.

"You're smart. Perhaps too smart, for a Submissive." Sterling started. "What if I told you I could get you to a place where you would be a Dom?"

"Sir, that isn't possible. I know for sure it isn't."

"Then you don't know the first thing about Vine Co."

"I thought you said-"

"Shut up, for fuck's sake, kid! You're as annoying as my other kid."

"Penny?"

"He told you?"

"Yes, sir."

The trio were silent for a while, all enveloped in small tasks of playing with fingers, picking at hangnails, or tapping their feet. Kurt was the one who broke the silence.

"Why did you do it?"

They both looked right up at Kurt. Guilt and sadness in Zoe's eyes, but fire and ice in Sterling's. Fire, because of how angry he was, ice, because he was scared.

"I was upset. It had been tough at work. I was pissed, and when I got home, Penny was just...she was bitchin' to me about this Prom, and I didn't have the time or the energy to meet her date. I was keeping a close eye on Blaine, though. He was looking at Penny like an angry Black crow guarding the nest."

"Which is how you should have been doing."

Sterling ignored Kurt, and continued. "I loved Blaine. Honestly, and truthfully, I did. I loved both of them. But, I was just..I know it's not an excuse, but I was tired, my head was pounding, so I picked up my gun and did it. I shot her. It was like shaking a baby. I didn't know what I was doing until I did it."

Kurt was shocked.

"Blaine was devastated. He hated me. He beat the shit out of me because of it. I was a bad father to him. I was. I hate myself for it."

There was a thick silence again.

"Wow." Kurt said. "Wow."

"Yes." Sterling said. "It's been eating at me for years. I act like I don't give a shit, but really I do."

"Um, Ok?" Kurt said.

"I wanna second chance."

"How would _I _help you?" Kurt asked.

"What if I could help you with something that has been eating at you for years."

"Go on," Kurt said, forgetting about what Blaine had said about manipulation.

"Your parents, they disappeared, didn't they?"

"Y-yeah."

"What if I could tell you that I could get them back?"


	8. Chapter 8: Work For Your Money

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and everything! :) You guise. :)

**Story/Chapter Warnings: Abuse, Submissive Abuse, dom/sub world, language, explicit sexual acts and scenes, spanking, punishment, bondage, and alcohol use and abuse. Use of sexual toys and gadgets. Submissive acts. VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER. **

The Submissive 

By Rene95

Chapter 8: Work For Your Money

* * *

Sterling Anderson studied the boy's face.

"H-how? How can you help me?"

"I work with people, Kurt. I help people. I can make Submissive's who want to be Dominates, Dominates. I help Submissive's take a more controlling role in the relationship."

"Vine Co. is a respectable company. They would never allow anything like that."

"Well, Kurt, I never said I work with Vine Co."

"You're disgusting. Blaine was right about you. About both of you. That is wrong. A Submissive is born a Submissive. You can't change that! You just can't! You're lying to them!"

"Oh, but Kurt, lying is such an easy way to get out of things, and to get money."

"You don't know anything about my parents, do you?"

"And what makes you think that?"

"You just said that you do you're work for the money."

"Did I?"

"Oh! You are so wrong! A Submissive is born a Submissive and a Dominant is born a Dominant and there is nothing you can do to change that. I'm sorry, but who do you think you are?"

"Who do you think _you _are? Speaking to me like that. I'm a fucking Dom!" Sterling rose to his feet. "You see this?" He slapped his wife across the cheek. "You see that? I can do that. Simply because I'm a Dom. You could do that too."

"Mrs. Anderson, are you alright?" Kurt crept onto his knees. "You bastard-" He stood back up and he was knocked back down with Sterling's fist. Sterling crouched by the boy laying on the ground clutching his face.

"Oh, you poor boy." Sterling kicked Kurt in the stomach.

"Howa-" a _whap! _to the stomach. "Blai-" Another kick was landed.

"Sterling, Sterling stop!" Zoe screeched. "Howard, come in here, please!"

Howard was already inside.

"You get the fuck off of him." Howard said.

Damn. No one had ever heard Howard say anything.

Sterling ignored the wish and moved up to punching Kurt in the face. Kurt was almost unconscious, there was blood everywhere, he was a mess.

Howard lost it.

Zoe screamed.

Kurt used the last of his strength and rolled out of the way just in time for two men, two heavy Doms, to crash to the floor in a mass of fists and blood.

Kurt passed out.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

It was getting annoying. Sure, the reassurance that Kurt was alive settled his raw nerves, but it didn't relax him. Blaine stood at the foot of the bed, staring contently at his Submissive.

It had been three days. The wounds on Kurt's face from when his father's ring had pierced the skin were beginning to close up, his broken ribs were starting the healing process, and his broken arm look like it could hold more strength. So, why wasn't Kurt waking up?

"Is he alright?" Howard said, coming in and touching Blaine's shoulder. He remained hidden from Blaine's face by standing behind him.

Blaine stood up. "His state remains the same." Blaine still didn't know how to feel about the whole "Howard Talking" thing, but he was willing to work with it. Howard was for his protection only. His protection from his father.

He shook his head to clear it, and then sat down. "What are we doing?"

"I don't understand." Howard said, remaining standing.

"Why are we just waiting for him to wake up? It's stupid. The Doctor's should be in here doing what they can to wake up up. Why the fuck is he in a coma anyways?"

"Blaine. What _can _they do? They've _done _all that they can. They've given him protection, comfort, assistance."

"Yeah, I know."

The two remained in a comfortable silence until Howard broke it.

"I did not kill your father."

"I know," Blaine said. "you wouldn't."

"No. I wouldn't of."

Blaine stood up and looked up to Howard. Although Howard was several inches taller than him, he still managed to look into his eyes.

"How did you know? How did you know what was going on in there?"

"I heard it. I heard Kurt try to call for me, and then you. Zoe was making a valiant effort to control Sterling."

"They were trying to manipulate him. I bet my life on it."

"You're right. He was trying to get Kurt to become a test subject at the company while persuading him they were looking for his parents."

Blaine almost threw up. "I'll kill that bastard. He..." Blaine let out a breath. "Thank you, Howard. Thank you. So much. He probably would have..died if you weren't there. I'm obliged to you."

"You're welcome, Blaine."

Howard left them alone, and Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's chest, feeling around for a soft beating. He found it, and rested his hand there.

"No one but me will touch you again."

* * *

Zoe stayed in Kurt and Blaine's apartment, by the request of Blaine. Sterling was shipped somewhere. The police had come to arrest Sterling, but also to find that he was beating a Submissive up, being held down by another Dominant, who was their child's protector from them. Zoe was not put to jail, but Sterling was.

Kurt finally woke a few days earlier, and was able to go home the following week.

"Alright, Kurt, watch your step." Blaine said, hand on Kurt's waist, and the other on his wrist.

"Thanks." Kurt finally made it into the house, and collapsed on the couch. "Blaine, can I please walk on my own tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Doctor Miles said you could hurt yourself more if you're not careful. So for right now, it is an order that you must stay on the couch.

"Yes, sir."

Blaine smiled, valiantly. It sure felt good to be a Dominant.

"I'm going to go and talk to my mom. Watch TV or rest, but no getting up whatsoever."

"Yes, sir."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips, lingering there, savoring the feeling, and then parted.

"I want you." Kurt said. "Please, sir. Now, please. I need you. So bad." Kurt latched on harder and began to kiss Blaine's neck.

"No, Kurt. Your body is too weak. And my mother is in the music room."

"Don't care. Want you."

Blaine gave in. "When she leaves. But nothing too intense. I'll help you to the bedroom." Blaine winked and picked up Kurt bridal style and laid him on the bed.

"I'm fine, actually. Nothing hurts."

"Sure, it doesn't hurt, but you're still sore."

"Why does it have to take so long?"

"I don't know, why did you have to take so long to wake up, almost giving me a heart attack?"

Kurt giggled and stuck his ass in the air and wiggled it.

"Kurt, stop. I can't be hard when I go and talk to her."

"Then let me at least suck you off. Please? I need it."

Blaine unzipped his pants, and shoved his cock down Kurt's throat. Kurt began to suck at it immediately, and stroke Blaine's back as he did so. He deep throated, and leaned back. He could feel Blaine's cock starting to twitch and he was getting jerky. Finally he came with a deep groan down Kurt's throat, and Kurt swallowed it all. Kurt licked his lips, and pulled Blaine's pants up and zipped them and buckled the belt. He gave an innocent smile and dove in for a kiss with Blaine. They're kisses became full of tongue and passion, until finally Blaine pulled away.

"I love you, but don't get me hard again. I have to go talk to Zoe. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Ok. But hurry back. Anything in particular you wanna walk in on?" Kurt said, in all innocence.

"Pump your cock, don't cum. I wanna watch you."

"Ok."

Blaine left the room, reformed his composure, and wiped the sweat from his hairline.

"Zoe?"

"Oh, Blaine. I thought you and Kurt had come back." She said.

"Like it in here?"

"Yes. It's nice to see someone in the family with musical talent. Or real talent, as a matter of fact. I wish I could play."

Blaine automatically loved his mother again. He had never really stopped, but it had most definitely grown dormant. He didn't want to begin to start these kinds of feelings again, only for Kurt, but he couldn't help himself. He fell into his mother's arms.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I should have been the one who was killed that night. Not Penny. I should have been a better mother, and called for help but instead I stayed silent and-"

"Mom. Please. Just...just..find a better Dom. Dad won't be out for a few years, and the police station won't put up with his manipulation. If he crosses you, me or Kurt again I swear I'll drown him."

"Just..be careful. I return to the market tomorrow. I most likely won't see or talk to you until and if I get claimed."

"Alright." Blaine wiped a tear from his cheek. "I..I love you, mom."

"Oh, Blaine! I love you too, dear."

They hugged again, and Blaine watched her walk out of the apartment and down the street. He never did ask what Sterling had said that day he beat Kurt. He would save that question for Kurt himself.

He and Kurt would talk later. But for now, he had some orgasms to watch.

* * *

Kurt had knee high tube socks on. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a thong on. It was the best kind of lingerie he could find on such short notice.

Blaine almost came again at the sigh of Kurt's cock erect, and he was pumping at it through the built in hole through the thong he was wearing-

A thong.

Holy mother of God.

Where and when the hell had he gotten that?

Blaine wasn't complaining though.

Kurt was pumping harder and harder, and eventually, cum spilled over his chest and stomach from his cock, which was now soft.

Kurt stood up, walked over to Blaine, and twirled.

"Like?" Kurt asked.

"Love." Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and began to kiss him. He moved them gently to the bed and laid them down. He kissed Kurt for a while longer, and finally spooned him.

"Uh, sir?"

"Mmmhmm?" Blaine asked into Kurt's neck.

"I thought we were going to make love?"

"Well, we've both had orgasms. And you've gotten my cock today already."

"But I want more of it."

"Really? Where?"

"In my ass."

"Why there?"

"UH! Blaine, please fuck me! I really want it."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Blaine let go of Kurt and turned over. "I don't want to hurt you. You know how rough I get."

Kurt turned over and hooked his thigh over Blaine's. "I _want _it rough."

"Honey, you're hurt."

"I know, but-"

"It's late,"

"But I-"

"Stop arguing. I said no."

Kurt gave up.

"Goodnight, Sir."

"Goodnight Kurt."

It being almost midnight really sank in, and they fell into deep sleeps.

* * *

Kurt woke up before Blaine. It felt good to wake up in his own bed again.

"Good morning, beautiful." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's shoulder.

"I didn't know you were up." Kurt said.

"I've been up for awhile, just..feeling content. I love you so much, Kurt. I mean that."

"I love you too, Sir. You are a very good Dominant to me and you treat me well and you keep my safe."

"I have not kept you safe. In fact, I've failed at that concept."

"No harm, no foul."

"Harm, and foul, Kurt. You could've died." Blaine balanced on his arms, hovering over Kurt.

"It's okay now. I'm not dead, and I will always be by your side."

"Good."

Blaine got off from over Kurt, and pulled Kurt to his chest. "You are not my father's. You are 100% mine. No one else's."

"I am one-hundred percent yours. No one else's."

"Right. Now...how ever will I recover from what I did?" Blaine asked, seductively.

"I have some ideas." Kurt said, rolling on top of Blaine and palming him through his pajama pants. "Are you up for it? Sir?"

"Absolutely. Are you sure you're feeling fine?"

"I spent three weeks in a hospital. I think I'm healed."

"Ok." Blaine flipped them over and stood them up.

"Sir, what are we doing?"

"An experiment."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Since you gave me that show last night, which was off the charts amazing, I thought I would reward you for that."

Kurt's body shivered.

Blaine chuckled, darkly.

"Yes. Yes. You seem to be looking forward to it. You think it will be fun?"

"What is it, Sir?" Kurt got to his knees.

"Standing up sex, bondage, and you have a vibrator."

Kurt's body shivered again.

"Wow, Kurt, is it cold in here or something?"

Kurt glared at him playfully and then Blaine helped him up.

"I may bend you over the kitchen table. Or the countertop. What do you think?"

"I think I'm in for a long evening."

"Hey, don't give me that. You want it, right? Because I can always go masturbate and you can get chained up with your straining cock not getting any release."

"I don't want that, Sir."

"Right, so, I guess you can pick the first spot."

Kurt got up slowly, running his clothed ass up Blaine's leg.

"Chain me around the bedpost, my legs and arms on either side of it. Pound up into me and cum inside me, making me cry out and whimper."

"You realize you will not cum once during that, right?"

"Oh, I know sir."

"Well, let's get started." Blaine stripped Kurt and he pulled him up, hooked either arm and leg on either side of the pole and made it look like Kurt was hugging the pole, or perhaps dancing on it. Blaine moaned at the sight. He admired him work, and liked how Kurt's dick was trapped between himself and the pole. It would give him torturous friction as he was riding up and down the pole. Blaine removed his own pants and tank top and warmed up some lube. He rubbed it up and down his cock, and made a tabletop position with his body. He eased into Kurt. They're first time since the accident would be a little painful, so Blaine probably should have done it on a bed or couch, but he didn't feel like untying Kurt now. It was so sexy and this was a position that he had never tried before. It was kind of tiring on his muscles. Kurt whined a bit and got situated, and then Blaine began to move in and out. In and out. It was so tight and such heaven, that he never wanted to come. He started to go faster, which was fine with Kurt, but he himself was getting a little tired already, so he pulled out and got on his knees. Much better. He forgot the fact that he was going to go slow and began to pound into Kurt, leaving both breathless and wanting more. Blaine was pounding with grunts and growls, and each time he hit Kurt's prostate, Kurt would whimper and cry out. Blaine felt the warmth coiling in his stomach, and his cock and thighs began to twitch. He spilled his load into Kurt. Kurt hung there, limp and breathless, until Blaine recovered from the high and untied him.

"Up for more, Beautiful?"

"Oh, yes."

"My time to choose now."

"Mmmhmm." Kurt nuzzled Blaine.

The two fucked on the bathtub, the countertop, the couch in the front walk-in and living room, their bed, and the floor. They were both exhausted, and Kurt was crying on the floor from sexual intensity of it. And also the fact that he was not allowed to come once.

"Oh, baby, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No, not at all! I just need to come. I haven't, not once. Can I please? I've obeyed you."

"Hm, trying to persuade me to do it?"

"Pleeeease sir!"

"Well, since you said 'please'," Blaine took Kurt's cock in his hand, and began to roughly pump at it. It only took three strokes before Kurt was spilling a huge load everywhere. Blaine licked it up, and when Kurt's breathing returned to normal, and he came down from his high, he rolled into Blaine.

"Take me to bed?"

"Of course, honey."

It was only noon, but that was okay, because they would wake up by dinner.

* * *

Kurt woke up, after Blaine, and Blaine carried him to the couch.

"Hell, you probably won't be able to walk for awhile.." Blaine said.

"Don't worry sir. It'll be alright."

"Well, with the long awaited sex out of the way, I think we should talk more."

"Yeah."

"What exactly did my father try to help you with? That's how he catches his prey. He finds out about their weaknesses. Then he uses it to his advantage."

"Well, he told me that he helped get Submissive's into a more Dominant role and position. Like turning a Submissive into a Dominant."

"Oh,"

"Well, I didn't buy it for one minute. I mean, you were born what you are, and you can't change it no matter how you try. It's like being gay or straight. You can't change it. You're born that way."

"Yeah, I know. What else did he say? How did he try to manipulate you?"

"My parents are my weakest spot. One of them. Any mention of them and I'm all ears. He told me that he could get them back. Well, he actually said it in the form of a question. His words were, "What if I could bring them back," or something like that."

"And you believed him?"

"Yes." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's honey-amber eyes. They were beautiful. They had sort of a greenish tint to them, as well. "Yes, I did."

"He was telling part of the truth. He runs tests on Submissive's to see if they could become Dominants. He tries to make them order around a Dominant who wants to be a Submissive, and it doesn't work. They can't comprehend each other. Like something in their brain cannot grasp it. I'm not really sure how to explain it. Eventually he forces them to..have sex. And for the Submissive, who wants to be a Dominant, will be on top and do the actual fucking. The connection would be too intense, and they would..die."

"Die?"

"Yes, Kurt, die."

"So, what did he want with me?"

"I'm guessing he wanted a new generation. To see if people our age are becoming more independent and open in our relationships. He certainly worked for his money, we aren't blue bloods. We were dirt poor before he founded the company. He was probably going to try to do two things. One, manipulate you into thinking that you were going to be looking and finding your parents, and two, trying to make you think that you _wanted_ to be a Dom."

"I would never want to be a Dom. I am perfectly content with being a Submissive. Nothing is better than being loved by you, and possessed by you, and filled by you. You are an okay romantic, but you know, it's just fine."

"Thank you, baby." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's nose. "I love you, precious."

"I love you, Master."

Blaine made them some salad and grilled cheese for dinner before they would go back to bed.

"I'm exhausted." Kurt said, occasionally falling into Blaine. "I have a question, though."

"Hm. Ask away." Blaine said, and took a bite of salad.

Kurt picked up the ranch and dressed some of the lettuce in his bowl. "How did your father know about my parents? I mean, you never told him anything, I would assume. You hated them,"

"Still hate my father," Blaine interrupted.

"So, do you know?"

"He probably looked you up. I mean, you're logged all in the Market system. They have a record of everything that has happened to you, all up until you were claimed by me. He probably either went to a market and asked them to bring it up, or hacked into the system. He's always been smart with computers."

"Oh."

They continued to eat. Kurt finished, and struggled to get up and put the dishes in the sink.

"I know you're sore, baby. Let me carry you to bed. I shouldn't have let you get up and do those." Blaine picked him up and they went to the room, collapsing on the bed not caring that they were both only clad in boxers for Blaine and the thong for Kurt. Blaine was seriously contemplating whether or not to let Kurt ever take that off.

* * *

Morning arrived. Pain, everywhere. There was a small pool of blood staining the bed form where Kurt's ass had been resting, his back ached, his neck was stiff, his abs and ass were killing him. They had definitely had sex to soon, and too hard. Kurt hadn't been ready for it. Mentally, he was, but not physically.

"Kurt." Blaine said, when he saw the blood.

"It's nothing-"

Blaine was up and out of the bed before Kurt could blink. Water from a bath was running in the bathroom.

"Underwear off. Throw them away."

Kurt did so and waddled to the trashcan despite the sharp pain that came from, well everywhere.

Blaine picked him up, gently, and set him in the bathtub.

"Rinse off, soak your muscles and body. Call me when you're ready to get out."

"Are you crying, Blaine?"

"No."

"Blaine?"

"Of course I'm crying, Kurt! I injured you further."

"I don't know what happened! I was fine when we woke up besides a sore ass."

"I know, but injuries get worse when you sleep on it more. Damn it, it's all my fault."

"Blaine! Just shut the hell up! None of this is your fault. _I _let your parents in that day. _I _begged for sex. _I _wasn't careful and got my ass beat. This is _none _of your fault, so stop acting like it is to make yourself feel bad. You have nothing to feel bad for! Please, stop cry-"

Blaine left the bathroom. Kurt sighed, and went underwater and did not come back up until there was the small nagging feeling like he needed air.


	9. Chapter 9: Please Love Me

A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter. :) Hope you enjoy it!

**Story/Chapter Warnings: Abuse, Submissive Abuse, dom/sub world, language, explicit sexual acts and scenes, spanking, punishment, bondage, and alcohol use and abuse. Use of sexual toys and gadgets. Submissive acts.**

The Submissive**  
**

By Rene95

Chapter 9: Please Love Me

* * *

Kurt had called Blaine an hour later for him to come and help him out of the tub. Blaine came, and silently helped him dry off and get into new clothes. He laid Kurt down on the bed without even a kiss on the forehead. Kurt silently cried for awhile until Blaine brought him in some brunch.

"Here. Eat it all, please."

"Thank you."

"Don't get up from the bed."

Blaine left before Kurt could reply. Probably to go to the music room. Kurt knew he screwed up. Big time. He completely mouthed off. He was going to get punishment. Blaine always acted like when he would be giving a punishment. Kurt huffed. He was done. He just wanted Blaine to hold him and tell him it would be alright. He knew Blaine wouldn't do that now. Blaine was feeling terrible, and Kurt had just made it worse.

It was about eleven thirty, and Kurt was absolutely bored. He had nothing to watch on the television in the bedroom, was stuffed and feeling sick because he was ordered to stay in the bed. He couldn't decide whether he was cold or hot, and he was disappointed because he wouldn't get the loving and touching caresses of his Dominant anymore. At least not for awhile.

He was just lonely. So, so lonely. Was there a cure? No. Well, yes. His Dom. But he, at the moment, was not talking to him, so Kurt would have to make do with what he had. He eventually fell asleep, not knowing that Blaine had come in three times to make sure he was okay.

* * *

Blaine was enraged. With both himself, and Kurt. Himself, for giving into sex. He wanted it, and he knew Kurt wanted it, but it was too much for Kurt's body at the time. And he was furious with Kurt for talking to him with such little respect. He wanted everything for Kurt, and he wanted him to be happy, but arguing with him, telling him to shut up, and to try to make him wrong was completely unacceptable. He was going to have to punish Kurt later.

He was also worried. Worried that he could lose his temper one too many times, and Kurt would break down. Worried, that Sterling could also come out and find them and attack. He knew it wasn't over with his father yet, and it probably never would be. They would need to move, or live on a cruise ship or something.

He tried to work, but nothing flew. So many crumpled up pieces of sheet music were in the garbage that he probably needed to take it out. He wasn't going to make Kurt do anything else right now. Kurt was probably having a breakdown right now. He knew not to leave Kurt alone like this. His body might fail.

He got up from the piano bench, stretched, and walked towards the door. He walked down the hallway and heard muffled sobs from the bedroom. Of course Kurt had been crying. Blaine basically chewed him up and spit him out. He was probably devastated. He knocked at the door, remained his composure, the anger blowing down, and he put on a gentle voice.

"Kurt, may I come in?"

"Y-yeah."

Blaine opened the door and found Kurt on the bed, fiercely wiping away tears from his eyes.

"Kurt, were you crying?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, you hate me. I was an ass to you."

"Baby, we've talked about this. I could never, ever hate you."

"But, why are you ignoring me?"

"Because, I...I just needed to cool off. I was pretty angry with myself and what you had said to me."

"A-are you going to punish me for it?"

"Yes, Kurt. I am."

"When?"

"A few days after you are fully recovered."

"How?"

"Spanking."

"As bad as last time?"

"No, not like that. I was an idiot then."

"No, you weren't."

"Well, I didn't know how to punish correctly, so I think I failed just a tad on that one."

Kurt didn't say anything. Instead, his face screwed up and he tried to not allow the tears to interrupt his and Blaine conversation. Kurt hid his face in the sheets and tried to contain himself, but it was too much. One sob escaped.

"Kurt, come here."

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Kurt, come. Now."

Kurt looked up from the blankets and crawled over to where Blaine was sitting on the other end of the bed.

"Come into my arms Kurt."

Kurt hesitated, but saw the warning look in Blaine's eye, and then edged himself to Blaine. He sat on his lap, and the minute Blaine cradled him, he burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I don't want to fight. I really don't. Please, please love me again."

"Shh, shh. It's alright." Blaine soothed, holding Kurt by the waist and stroking the back of his head with his other hand. "I will never stop loving you. Ever."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

* * *

Blaine decided not to tell Kurt about the fact that he was still worried about Sterling. Sterling wouldn't be out of jail for a few years, and he would be on parole for several after that, so they had some time before he could do any real damage. Neither of them were in a system, so Sterling would have no idea how to find them if they moved. They wouldn't even tell Zoe if they were going.

Blaine knew sooner or later Kurt would clue in. Being stuck in bed or on the couch was giving Kurt a lot of time to just think. Kurt could worry about Sterling. Blaine would tell him eventually, but just not now. He didn't need the extra stress, and he didn't want to put up with Kurt's questions or worries right now.

Blaine wasn't getting any work done. He didn't have anything _to _do was the problem. Nothing was due for him and his fans were wondering if he died. The e-mails were hilarious. Blaine live chatted with them sometimes.

Kurt was all energy. When he wasn't sleeping, he was talking non-stop, wanted to get up but Blaine not allowing it, and he wanted to kiss Blaine and have sex with him and jerk him off or suck him off or something. Blaine did not let Kurt give him a blow job nor did he make love to him. Blaine gave Kurt blow jobs and he kissed him. Blaine worshiped Kurt's body.

Of course, Kurt had thousands of questions, and thousands of things to say.

"Blaine?"

"Hm?" Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to write down a plot that came to his head.

"We fight. A whole lot."

"I know. Not a whole lot."

Kurt stopped talking for a second and focused on the fabric of the couch, which all of the sudden was very pretty.

"Kurt?"

"Oh, um, well, it just seems like we are very good, and then we have a huge fight."

"We're humans, Kurt. We are going to have our disagreements. It's just part of how we work. Ok?" Blaine took a sip of his water.

"Ok."

"Good." Blaine took another sip, and Blaine went back down to writing, and Kurt played with the tassels on the blanket he was covered in.

* * *

That night, Kurt was feeling particularly chatty. They were naked, Blaine was spooning Kurt tight to his body.

"Blaine?"

"Hm?" Blaine said, head tucked in the crook of Kurt's neck. He rubbed his face up the neck and and rested it on Kurt's shoulder, kissing it lightly.

"Have you ever thought, I mean, have you ever considered..."

"Considered what, baby?"

"Well, have you ever considered babies? Like, having them?"

Blaine let go of Kurt and sat up, abruptly.

"Blaine?" Kurt joined him. "You alright?"

"No. I've never considered babies."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He didn't even know why he brought it up.

"Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt said, laying back down and turning over.

"'Night, Kurt."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were okay. A few weeks passed, and Kurt was able to fully heal. He still felt very lonely despite Blaine being around him. He wanted someone else there. Someone like a baby. Someone he could call his own. He could not call Blaine his own. He thought he could, but he was Blaine Anderson's property. Not Kurt's. And Blaine was not Kurt's property.

There was a nagging feeling in Kurt's chest. Every time he passed the music room, he pictured a nursery. Filled with toys, and a bright little boy or girl bouncing in a crib, the walls decorated like a fun castle or a zoo. Blaine had caught him staring one time. He did not tell Blaine what he was thinking about and he did not mention anything further about a baby because it was obvious Blaine did not want one.

Kurt was just waiting now. He was fully recovered, even the Doctor said so, and so his punishment for mouthing off and being a bitch was coming soon. He shuddered at the thought of his last punishment. It had been terrible. Kurt was also starving for sex. As a Submissive, he was bound to his Dominant in every way. He would be willing for chores, sex, anything anytime from his Dom. He, being a Submissive, needed sex as well. Needed it for self-confidence, stamina, the feeling of maybe being loved...

Blaine loved sex, too. So, why wasn't he fucking him raw every minute of every day?

Kurt decided to not worry about the sex or the punishment until it actually happened. He relaxed. A plus of not having a baby around; Blaine could fuck him anywhere, anytime, anyhow, and they wouldn't have to worry about getting walked in on, the crying in the middle of an orgasm, or anything like that.

Kurt still wanted a baby though. Really bad.

The days went by like that. Kurt thinking about sex, thinking about a baby, even sketching out a baby nursery. He hid the picture behind the toilet so Blaine wouldn't find it though. It seemed like a recipe for trouble, him putting it back there and not just throwing it away, but he didn't want to throw it away yet.

Kurt was getting lonelier. Blaine spent most of his time now in the music room. Sometimes he could hear him rehearsing music, or typing at a computer. They had dinner together maybe once a week now. Kurt was missing him deeply. Kurt would go to bed about ten thirty, and Blaine would come in about one. He wouldn't even spoon Kurt anymore.

What was wrong? What had Kurt done?

One day, Blaine left a note on the table saying to report to the music room, naked, hole stretched, and with lube. Kurt got excited, but he went timid. He walked into the music room expecting to find Blaine naked and pumping his cock, but instead, Blaine was fully clothed, and there was a bit of a sad look in his eye.

"Expecting sex?"

"Yes, actually."

"Sorry, I didn't want to make you nervous."

Kurt immediately covered up his crotch. "If you're going to punish me, could you just tell me and not get me aroused? I mean, please?"

"Sorry, Kurt. I've been really shady lately because I'm nervous about this, Kurt. I don't want to hurt you, but I know it will. I'm sorry." Blaine sat down on the piano stool and brought Kurt over. "Over my knee."

"Blaine, how many?"

"Six."

Blaine placed the first one, hard and from the flick of his wrist, over Kurt's bare ass. Kurt squeaked.

"Not a peep, Kurt."

"Yes, Sir."

Blaine continued to the sixth, and Kurt was silent.

"M-may I leave, sir?"

"You may."

Kurt ran out of the music room, terribly embarrassed, his red ass not giving Blaine an ounce of relief.

* * *

Kurt knew he probably shouldn't have run out like that, but it was so damn embarrassing to have that done to him. He knew Blaine was already feeling terrible about it, and Kurt running out probably didn't help him at all. Blaine hated punishment as much as Kurt did. But, they both knew it was a valid part in their roles, and both would suffer without it.

Submissive need. Submissive's needed to be punished, be loved, and be praised.

Kurt regained his composure, and walked back into the music room, and sat down on Blaine's lap. His ass wasn't hurting, but it was a little uncomfortable. That's probably how it would stay. Blaine hugged him tight. "I forgive you, but don't run out again," he said, caressing Kurt's back. "or there will be worse punishment."

"Yes, sir." Kurt hugged Blaine close.

"Now," Blaine picked Kurt up and sat him on the piano. "it's been awhile since we've had sex." Blaine nudged himself between Kurt's legs, and placed his hands on Kurt's ass.

Kurt removed himself from Blaine's grasp and got off of the piano.

"Baby?"

"I.." Kurt didn't know how to tell Blaine he wasn't ready for sex yet. Not physically, and not emotionally. He was embarrassed, and he didn't want Blaine to see his cock right now. He didn't know why, but he just didn't want to be a Submissive at the moment. He just wanted to be a lover. Blaine could force him into anything, so he didn't have an option when it came to Blaine wanting to make love.

"Kurt," Blaine began kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt was only clad in a shirt, pants forgotten in the punishment, and Blaine slowly removed it. Kurt struggled to get away, but Blaine thought he was trying to get more, since he was grinding his cock on Blaine's thigh. Blaine was oblivious to the fact that Kurt wasn't ready yet.

A hand began invading curiously at Kurt's dick, and started to palm at it.

"Blaine!"

"Baby,"

"Red! Stop, red, red!"

Blaine removed his hand immediately and looked at Kurt with a hurt expression.

Kurt had safe worded. For the first time.

He had really screwed up, and he didn't even know what he did. Was it the fact that he still had clothes on and Kurt was perfectly naked, or what? Was it the fact that Blaine had just punished him? What was going on?

"Here," Blaine threw Kurt his underwear, and he left the music room.

"Jesus Christ." Blaine said. Maybe it was from his hurt, or the fact that he had to punish Kurt, and then when he was trying to make him feel better by sex, Kurt used his safe word. Blaine knew he was the Dominant, but he still wanted to respect his Submissive. He had told Kurt that he needed to be up for sex at anytime, but Blaine probably shouldn't have gone into it so quickly after a punishment. That was a little irresponisble of him.

What was really irresponsible of him was leaving like that.

"Kurt, baby, I'm sorry." He said when he reached the music room again. He took Kurt into his arms and Kurt began to sob.

"I thought you were going to leave me. I really really did."

"Well, I didn't."

Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder until he simply couldn't anymore. Blaine clung to him.

"You wanna go get some clothes on and I'll make us some dinner, and we'll have a night with just us, and no sex or anything?"

"That's sounds nice."

"I'll cook spaghetti, green beans, and garlic bread. Your favorites. I'll probably burn all of them, but it'll be okay, right?"

"Absolutely." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's nose and walking out to clean up and get some fresh clothes on.

* * *

Blaine burned everything, but it was still tasty. Kurt cleared the table, and Blaine put on music, brought out some expensive wine, and Kurt and Blaine drank and danced and kissed, just being content in each other's presence. It was a bit like their first house date.

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and hummed contently.

"I'm so, so sorry Kurt. I never, ever, EVER intended on making you safe word. I honestly didn't. I thought you wanted it, everything that you were doing, I honestly thought you were tying to get more."

"Blaine, it's ok."

"Kurt, I am seriously trying my best to be a good Dom to you. I keep fucking it up, and I'm so sorry. You almost got killed, or tested or whatever the hell he does, and I..oh, God."

"Blaine, listen to me. You are the best Dominant I could have asked for. Better than what I could have asked for. You are in complete and utter control of me. I adore that. I want that. I need that. You are a wonderful, terrific, loving, caring Dom, and you can never, ever think otherwise. You are my life, my air, my love. My Blaine. My Master. My Dominant. You are doing an amazing job, and we're only human. We can be oblivious and make mistakes. That's just part of what we do."

"Damn, I love you."

"I love you."

They kissed passionately.

"Let's go to bed now." Blaine suggested.

"Yes."

Blaine took Kurt into his arms. Kurt's head was resting on his chest and Blaine's arms were wrapped possessively around him. Only when Blaine heard the reassuring soft, cute little snore of Kurt did he let a single tear fall down his cheek.

* * *

Seven months.

It had been seven months since Blaine had claimed Kurt. Seven months since all the bullshit happened. Seven months of a blissful nightmare, involving people he hated, people he loved, and people he didn't know how he felt about. Blaine planned to do nothing, but he knew Kurt had been planning something for their seven months. It had been a good since all of the safe word shit had happened, and they were past it. They had had one session of love making since then, but nothing else. He knew Kurt was wanting it, and quite frankly, he didn't really want to wait that much longer anyhow.

Kurt was still fucking sleeping though. He was ready to get their sex on. Kurt did finally wake up.

"Morning Blain-"

Blaine attacked Kurt's mouth.

"Please, please." Blaine pleaded.

"You're begging me?"

"Yeah. Let me make love to you." Blaine said. "Please, baby. I want you so bad."

"Let me be in control?"

"What?"

"Let me ride you."

"You want to ride me?"

"Yes. Please? I'll never ask again. I just wanna do it this one time."

"Uh, Ok."

Kurt kissed him, and lowered him onto the bed.

"Let me pleasure you like you always do me."

'You are not fucking me, Kurt. You're riding me, and that's it."

"I know sir."

Kurt turned around so his perfectly shaped ass was facing Blaine. He poured some lube over his fingers and placed the bottle on the table. He teasingly rubbed his fingers over his hole, and then gently pushed one in. Blaine's cock was twitching erect. It knew what was going on. Kurt continued to make small whimpering sounds as he stretched his ass, readying it for Blaine's cock. Blaine was getting impatient. His dick was throbbing, and he really just wanted to fuck Kurt right then, but Kurt obviously wanted to savor this, since it wouldn't happen that much, anyway.

Kurt turned around, smiled innocently at Blaine, and straddled his hips so his ass was right over Blaine's dick. Kurt gave his own cock a few pumps to relive some of the tension it was trying withhold. Kurt studied himself on the headboard, and slowly lowered himself of Blaine's cock. Blaine growled, and Kurt whined.

Kurt got used to the feeling of being completely full, and then sunk back down. Lifting up, and sinking back down. Eventually, he found the spot. He squealed when the blunt tip of Blaine's cock was hitting his prostrate perfectly. Kurt was going agonizingly slow. Blaine forgot he was the Dominant, and that he could tell Kurt to go faster. So he remembered, and did.

"Faster and harder." Blaine barked, as Kurt obeyed. He was getting sweaty and tired, but he was not done yet. He started to ease off and slam back down, his hard, aching cock bouncing against Blaine's thigh.

"Blaaaine, I'm close." Kurt whined, still easing off and slamming back onto Blaine's cock.

"I know, baby, me too."

Kurt came with a shriek after one last slam, and Blaine came deep up inside Kurt's ass jus second later. Blaine pulled Kurt off of him and pulled out of the quivering ass. Kurt caught his breath, and then licked all of his cum off of Blaine.

"Oh, baby, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

Blaine kissed Kurt's nose, and they fell asleep in utter bliss.


	10. Chapter 10: Be My Baby

A/N: Guys, I just really wanna say thank you. I mean, y'all's support is what keeps that story running. Enjoy the update!

The Submissive

By Rene95

Chapter 10: Be My Baby

* * *

Blaine liked Kurt riding him, but he really liked doing the fucking to. He actually liked it better. Their seven months together turned into eight, and then nine. There had been a few fights, nothing too dire, a lot of sex, a lot of wine, and a lot lot of love. Sterling was still in jail, and that made Blaine happy. He still had not heard from Zoe though, so he assumed she was still on the market. She was pretty, and had a nice body, but wasn't beautiful and had a sinister disposition.

Kurt seemed a little off, though. Despite all the happiness Blaine was enveloping him in, he still seemed a little off. After Blaine would make love to him, he would sniffle a little, like he was trying to hold back tears. He had caught Kurt staring in the spare bedroom more and more. Kurt had even asked Howard if he would buy them a third toothbrush. Kurt had claimed it was a spare, but Blaine knew it was more. It had to be more.

He knew Kurt wanted a baby. He knew Kurt wanted to have one. Kurt couldn't physically have one, but they could always get a surrogate...

No. Blaine Anderson did not do children.

_It was his sixteenth birthday. Penny was excited to take him to a carnival. He hated carnivals because there were bitchy grown-ups, bratty kids, and smokers everywhere, but he would get over that and allow his sister to take him to the fair. (Even though he basically took her, since he could now drive.) Penny was absolutely animated with glory and excitement. She loved carnivals and the fair. Blaine took her on every ride, and she bought him cotton candy and funnel cakes and took him under a clock tower to sing to him and eat their treats. Penny was such an angel. A kid came up to her, about her own age, and began to call her fat for eating all of this, and ugly, and stupid and a real bitch. Blaine slugged him. _

_Penny had always been bullied by that boy and some of his friends. She had pretty features and a slim waist, and people who stuck up for her, but it was that trio of people that were either jealous of her, or felt bad about themselves. Penny cried on her brother's birthday, and he would never forget that. He didn't want babies, because he didn't want kids to make fun of his angels. He had already lost one of his angels. His beautiful sister. _

Blaine made breakfast for Kurt. It was not burned, Kurt had taught him how to make it better, and he served it to a waiting Kurt, who was sitting at the table.

"Blaine? Are you okay? You seem a little off?"

"Me? You have been for the past two or so months. What's wrong with you?" Blaine very well knew the answer.

Kurt didn't say anything, and messed with a piece of scrambled egg on his plate.

"Kurt, answer me now," Blaine said, sipping his milk.

"I just..I'm lonely."

"Why, babe? You have me? Don't you love being Dominated by me? I'm so good at it, aren't I? I really am. Am I not enough for you?"

"You are. I just..I want a baby. You know, we could adopt, or we could use a surrogate, or-"

"Kurt, I do not want kids."

"B-but-"

"And that's final! I will not pollute the world with a replica of me..."

"And what's wrong with you? You are perfect, Blaine! A little insane to pick me to be your Submissive, but perfect, nonetheless."

"I love you, baby. But, I don't need a real baby."

"I do."

"Kurt, I try to do right by you. I really do. But, we're still young. I don't wanna get someone pregnant, or do the adoption, be up every night, have my house stink, or have to be constantly worried."

"Okay, I get-"

"The money! It'll be so expensive, a baby. And money is something we're a bit low on, right now. I mean, me not writing music and the bills seeming to increase every month, also not getting money from my parents, we couldn't afford it."

Kurt was in tears now. His dreams of a baby were gone.

"Okay, sir. I understand."

It wasn't until then that Blaine saw the sadness in Kurt's eyes. He _really _wanted a baby.

"I love you, Kurt. But, I just can't. Not right now." Blaine said, rubbing a soothing hand of Kurt's hip.

Kurt got to his knees and sat there.

"Aren't I good enough for you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go, and do your chores."

"Yes, sir."

Blaine was torn. He knew Kurt wanted to be a family, but he wasn't quite ready to take that step with Kurt yet. They hadn't even been together a year yet. Blaine kind of wanted to get married before anything like that happened. He was also disturbed by the fact that he was trying to manipulate Kurt into not wanting a baby...

* * *

Blaine was not turning into Sterling. He hated his father. He hated him, his way of life, how he did things, that fucking company, everything. He would not turn into Sterling. Blaine grabbed his keys, told a quick goodbye to Kurt, and the left the apartment.

"Howard, you don't need to stay anymore. Dad's in jail."

Howard gave a small smile, with a twinkle in his eye. Howard did not say anything.

Blaine ran down the steps, ignoring the elevator, and got into his car. He drove down the freeway to Housing Jail. He walked in.

"Visiting hours are over, and they have been for fifteen minutes."

"I would like to have a conversation with my father, Sterling Anderson?"

"Yer Sterling's kid?" The crusty woman asked, ruining the end of her blouse because she ran the end of her cigarette on it to let it out.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, it don't make a difference."

"Oh, I think it does." Blaine used this opportunity to use his menacing side. He glared at her, her eyes zapping right back at him.

"Visiting hours ended fifteen minutes ago, son. Leave now, or I'll call security."

"Just let me see Sterling. For ten minutes. It'll only take ten."

"No."

Blaine grunted loudly and kicked the wall.

"Of course, a rich kid with a little temper."

"Shut up. You don't know me." Blaine glared at her and she looked away. Blaine was truly frightening when he wanted to be. He did get that from his father, and he wouldn't deny it for a minute. He took a deep breath so he wouldn't punch someone or something. "When are visiting hours?" He asked, cooly.

"One pm to five pm."

"Alright, thank you for your time." Blaine left and got into his car. He needed to talk to Sterling. He would come back tomorrow, though.

He knew he was different from his father in one way, at least. Sterling would have killed that woman before security could even get there.

* * *

Kurt was home washing dishes, naked, when he got home. Blaine was furious.

"Blaine-"

Kurt was in Blaine's arms, Blaine was dipping him, kissing him like a mad man. Kurt responded eagerly, and got back on two steady feet.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, baby. Just let me fuck you."

"Yes,"

Blaine led them, kisses continuing, to the bedroom. He kept the light off, and expertly picked Kurt up bridal style and collapsed them both on the bed. Kurt responded eagerly to the kisses, allowing Blaine's tongue to explore the interior of his mouth. Blaine left his mouth and started kissing Kurt's neck, giving off little love bites and hickeys.

Kurt's legs spread, and Blaine grabbed some lube and squirted it on his fingers, not caring where the extra fell on the bed sheets. Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's cock, and then shoved his fingers inside. Kurt squirmed and moaned. Once the feeling was normal, he nodded, and Blaine began to scissor them and move them around the fairly tight hole.

"Damn, Kurt, how are you so fucking tight?"

"Ohh, uh, Blaine, I don't know." Kurt began to fuck himself of the fingers. "Pleeeease move."

Blaine stretched him out until he was pretty loose, and lubed his cock up.

"Blaine, please."

"I'm coming, just wait."

Blaine lined up with Kurt's hole, and shoved into the ass, making Kurt scream. "You like this, don't you? You like it. Hmm, I think I might..punish you."

"P-punish me?"

"Yes."

"For what sir?"

"For nothing. I would just like to deprive you of your coming for awhile.."

Kurt shuddered. Not to mention there was a huge cock filling his tight ass.

Blaine pulled out, earning a whimper from Kurt, and went to his dresser drawer. Ooh, toys.

"Kurt, do you want me to leave while you get ready?"

"Uh, sure."

"I put some special somethings in the drawer for you,"

The words went straight to Kurt's cock.

"I'll leave you. Call me when your ready."

Kurt could only nod. He needed time to catch his breath and calm down. He never really worried too much about how he looked now. He knew Blaine would find him dazzling even if he was covered in mud. Kurt slowly went over to the dresser, and looked in.

He lost his breath.

He pulled out two knee-high stockings, a purple thong, and two new huge vibrators. One, a butt plug, and another, one to wrap around his cock. He looked at them. The butt plug had a knob that went to twenty. He shivered, almost dropping everything. He pulled on the stockings, followed by the thong. The Mockingbird necklace that Blaine had given to him almost eight months ago was around his neck. It had never come off.

Kurt went to the bathroom and styled his hair, and brushed his teeth and made sure he looked right. He placed handcuffs, the vibrators, some rope, and a cock ring. He laid down on the bed and shouted for Blaine. Kurt's cock was already achingly hard, he didn't know how much he could withstand tonight.

Blaine walked in, and stood Kurt in the middle of the room. Blaine walked slowly around him, in one big circle, leaving about three feet space between their bodies. Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him, looking at his straining cock around the thong, his hair, his ass, his skin, everything was touched by his sight.

"You are dazzling, Kurt." Kurt sighed in relief. He had pleased his Dominant. Kurt smiled shyly, and then got to his knees.

"Do you want me, sweetheart?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, yes sir!"

"Suck my dick."

Kurt eagerly opened his mouth and Blaine shoved the cock down Kurt's throat.

"Suck." Blaine ordered. Kurt began to suck, working his tongue around the veins he knew drove Blaine insane. Blaine moaned, and gripped his Sub's hair. Kurt sucked harder, making Blaine bite his lip and hiss at an attempt at self restraint. He was going to come if Kurt kept this up.

"Stop." Blaine ordered. Kurt looked at him with disappointed eyes, but pulled his lips from around it, and sat back on his heels, waiting for orders.

"Strip. Get on the bed, legs spread."

Kurt all but ran over to the bed. He pealed his thong off, and threw it onto Blaine's chest. Blaine growled at threw it to the side somewhere. Kurt kept the stockings on, though. He got on the bed, and almost began pumping at his cock, just to make Blaine a little pissed. Kurt wanted it hard tonight, but he had to be careful. He didn't know what Blaine was in the mood for right now.

"Are you going to stick those vibrators in me? Are you going to fuck me raw?"

"Be patient, Kurt. I need to calm down so I don't cum too early." Blaine said.

Kurt laid down and spread his legs nice and wide for his Dominant, and waited patiently. Blaine walked over.

"I'm going to be rough tonight. We both need it."

"Yes, sir. We do."

Blaine stripped himself, and looked at Kurt's cock. Kurt was smaller than him, but he was still a decent size. Not huge, though, but decent.

"See something you like?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yes." Blaine dove down to Kurt and began to blow Kurt's cock. Kurt shuddered and whined. Blaine made on last swipe of his tongue over Kurt's head, and then got off, right as Kurt could feel the shuddering coming.

"I think you'll take it from behind tonight," Blaine said, trailing his hands up Kurt's thighs and resting on his ass cheeks. "You would like me to do that. I think I'll put one of those cock rings on you. No vibrators right now. Maybe in a second."

Kurt got up on his hands and knees more supportively. Kurt's hole was already somewhat stretched from already being full at one point, so he re-lubed his cock, and harshly shoved in. Kurt groaned. Loudly.

Blaine didn't give him time to adjust. He ripped out, and shoved back in. Kurt was screaming with every thrust, half from the sexual intensity of it, and half from the rough pain. It was perfect and exhausting and everything all at once.

Kurt's screams stopped. Blaine had hit it. And hard.

His screams started back up again once Blaine was deliberately hitting that same spot over and over again. His moans were loud and he stopped controlling what came out of his mouth. He had to come. He needed to. He couldn't help it. The ring wasn't enough. He exploded everywhere once all of Blaine's cum had hit his prostate.

Blaine immediately pulled out and got off of Kurt, leaving Kurt coming down from his high of his orgasm. He was on his hands and knees when Blaine pulled him down, strapped him to the bed with some rope, stuck one of the long vibrators in and started it on eleven.

Kurt screamed, the vibrations hitting his sensitive prostate.

"Now, that will stay in you until you can learn to behave." Blaine said, turning it to fourteen.

Kurt screamed and moaned and groaned and his cock tried to twitch back erect, but he couldn't. He writhed in frustration, and he needed to come again. Blaine left the room, pleased with himself, dressed himself, and left Kurt moaning in a puddle of cum. His own and Blaine's cum. He liked the sound of that.

Blaine fixed himself a microwave meal, since his little chef wasn't available right now, and he could hear Kurt moaning and squealing in the other room.

Blaine made it go up to the top scale, twenty, and Kurt lost it. He knew Kurt had cum again. The vibrations were hitting his prostate perfectly, and he couldn't help himself. He knew that was what had happened.

"Dammit, Kurt. You can't obey, can you?" Blaine said, unbuckling Kurt and making his limp and still ass-full-of-vibrator body tremble.

"I'm s-sorry sir."

"Shut up. You wanna act like a slut, a bad boy, I will treat you like one. Lick it up. All of this old mess and your new one."

Kurt bent down and licked it while Blaine pulled the vibrator out and stuck his fingers inside Kurt's hole. Kurt whined at something new inside it. Blaine wiggled the fingers around, trying to find the bundle of nerves that were tender and overused. He knew he found them when Kurt screeched and Blaine lightly pinched it, making Kurt scream at the top of his lungs and kick his legs backward.

"Kurt, strangely, you have cum twice in the span of an hour. I never gave you permission either time. You have been punished for one, but now you get another."

Kurt quivered, but paid attention.

"Kurt, you are going to experience being completely helpless."

"Sir, I-"

"Kurt.." Blaine said in a warning tone. A tone to tell him to be quiet. Blaine was in no mood to be interrupted or disobeyed anymore. "I know you're sore, but that isn't my problem. You disobeyed,"

Kurt nodded.

"Okay, so your hands, knees, and ankles will be tied together, and you will take it from behind."

"Yes, sir."

"While at the same time, you have a cock ring, an extra tight one, and a vibrator against it."

Kurt shivered.

"I'll even attach it. I am going to fuck you from behind, and it won't be easy. Just remember, never cum without my permission again."

"Y-yes sir." Kurt was nervous, excited, and horny all over. His cock was trying to get hard again. He was not going to cum this time, though. He wasn't hard yet, but he knew when Blaine found his prostate, he would get hard. It didn't seem like this would be a "cum quick" sex either. It sounded like Blaine was going to tie him up and fuck him for hours, and that wasn't something he was opposed to, but he ass was tender and then-

Holy shit.

His thoughts were interrupted by an intrusion in his ass. Too small to be Blaine's cock, to wet to be fingers or a vibrator. He craned his neck and saw Blaine's tongue in him. In his ass, squirming around, causing him to whimper.

"Blaine!"

Blaine chuckled, and the vibrators went through his tongue and he writhed and squirmed.

"Look at you." Blaine said, pulling his tongue out of Kurt's ass and walking around to face Kurt, who was not restrained yet, but was still on his hands and knees. "So desperate and horny. Can't even handle a tongue in his ass without almost loosing control. Oh, baby, I thought you could handle me."

"I can! I can! See, I'm not even hard yet!" Kurt scrambled into Blaine lap.

"Well, get back on your hands and knees, baby slut." Blaine winked, so Kurt would know it was apart of their role play.

"Oh, sir!. More, more! Please!"

"Since you said 'please,' babe." Blaine said. "You are all stretched out, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then, why don't I do what I promised?" Blaine said, running his hands up Kurt's thighs and ass.

"Yes, sir. Please, sir."

Kurt was back on his hands and knees, and Blaine tied his ankles together, tied his knees together, and handcuffed his hands to the headboard so he was just hanging there. Blaine stood back and admired his work. Damn, Kurt looked great. Blaine grabbed the almost empty bottle of lube and coated his cock in it. He walked back to the bed and dipped it in when he got on. He stood on his knees, lined the head of his dick up with Kurt's entrance and pushed in.

Things entering his ass was pretty normal for today, so Kurt only whined when he entered. Blaine pulled out, and pushed in. Not rough exactly, but not love making soft either. But, he increased. He began to pound into Kurt ass, Kurt not being able to do anything but moan or grunt and just slump there. Blaine had literally made him helpless, and he loved it.

Blaine continued to pound, getting harder and faster with every thrust. Blaine was searching. Kurt screamed so loudly it made Blaine's ears ring. Yes, he had found it. Blaine pounded deeper and hit Kurt's prostate hard every time. Kurt was hard again. Damn, that kid could really get it.

Blaine's grunts and growls were getting louder, and his movements were getting sloppy. They had been at this for fifteen minutes now, the longest either had not cum, and Blaine exploded deep in Kurt's ass.

"Cum, baby. If you can."

Kurt was expecting an explosion, but it was more of a weaker cum. It still was an amazing orgasm, so it was fine. The cane down from their highs, and Kurt slumped again, and Blaine pulled out, collapsing on the bed. That was probably some of the best sex he had ever had, and since when was Kurt a screamer?

He wasn't complaining, but he was sure the neighbors might. He unchained Kurt, who look spent, and once Kurt was free, he collapsed in Blaine's lap.

They were panting, exhausted and Kurt was terribly sore already, but it was okay. It was only seven, but they didn't care. They curled up together, whispering "I love you" to each other, and then falling asleep.

* * *

"Come on, Kurt."

"Noooo." Kurt said.

"Come on, I'll carry you." Blaine compromised.

"Uh, okay. But you have to do it with me."

"Fine."

Blaine picked Kurt up, gently, making sure he didn't touch his ass, and carried him to the bathroom. It was about eight thirty in the morning, and the couple had spent about twelve hours in bed. Kurt was sore, very sore. Blaine had run him a bath, and was going to make him breakfast, but Kurt had insisted Blaine get in too. They were already both naked, so what was the point of Blaine not enjoying it with him. Plus, he wanted to demand why Blaine didn't want a baby. Yes, baby drama was still on his mind.

They were settled in the bath, Blaine behind Kurt, and Kurt leaning against Blaine's chest, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you so much. Thank you for last night." Blaine said, nuzzling Kurt's hair with his nose.

"Sir, I love you."

Blaine knew there was something missing from Kurt's reply. "Is there something else, baby?"

"No..It's just-"

"Don't you dare lie to me." Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass firmly to remind him, making Kurt hiss. "I will punish you for lying even when you're sore, if you're not careful."

"Yes, sir. There is something else. I wanna know..why you don't..."

"Want a baby?" Blaine finished.

"Yeah."

"I'm gay, if you haven't noticed, we get a lot of hate. If we have a kid, they could get bullied for having two fathers, or even being accused of being gay themselves. Or bullied for anything. I don't know what I would do if they were bullied, they would be the most precious thing in the world to me, and I would feel obligated to destroy anyone who ever hurt them. And I would. I just...there is nothing wrong with being gay. I, of all people would know that, but I just don't want a kid that might get hurt because of me. Or someone with my temper."

"I understand."

"Maybe someday, Kurt, but remember, I am in charge here. Not you."

"I know, sir."

"Okay, now relax."

Kurt could see where Blaine was coming from, but there had to be more.

* * *

**A/N: So we introduced another bit of conflict here. Of Kurt wanting babies, and Blaine not. We're not through with Sterling yet, though. I wanted to also add a bit about how gay people aren't always accepted. Okay, I know this is a fan fiction sight, but I'm going to do a short rant. **

**_I'm a boy. I support gays. I just really wanna bring it out for a second, that everyone is human. Being gay is one part of you. It does not fucking define who you are._ **

**Welp, I'm done. Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed. **


	11. Chapter 11: Jail Talk

A/N: Hey sorry about the weirdness with chapter ten. If you didn't know, it's out! Sorry about it. Yes, we are getting close to the ending. Not for several chapters though. I'm shooting for 13/15/17 area. Maybe more. I don't know.

The Submissive

By Rene95

Chapter 11: Jail Talk

**Story/Chapter Warnings: Abuse, Submissive Abuse, dom/sub world, language, explicit sexual acts and scenes, spanking, punishment, bondage, and alcohol use and abuse. Use of sexual toys and gadgets. Submissive acts.**

* * *

It was one thirty. Blaine wasn't going to miss the opportunity to talk to his father again. He kissed Kurt's cheek, and pulled the plug on the bathtub. He grabbed a towel and dried Kurt off, then put the sleepy boy in bed. Kurt fell asleep before Blaine could tell him he was leaving. Blaine pulled on some clothes, and scribbled a note to Kurt, telling him he was running errands and to take it easy.

Howard wasn't at their door, and he wasn't in the lobby, either. Maybe he had finally realized that he didn't need to be at the apartment complex anymore. Blaine got to his car and drove to the jail. He pulled into a parking space and walked in, eyeing the woman who had called him spoiled and rich.

"Hold it, son. You need a pass."

Blaine waited while she wrote his name down and that he was a visitor, and gave it to him.

"Around your neck, or you'll be thrown in a cellar."

He followed her instructions, not wanting to piss her off again, and then allowed himself to be led into a room that smelled of tuna and socks. Not the fresh or clean kind either. Men were checking him out, and trying to touch him as he walked down the aisle. Others hung back and one even blew him a kiss.

Blaine walked down, and the guard took him to the cellar that had three men in it, one of them being Sterling.

"Why isn't he in a single cellar like we arranged for him to be in?" Blaine asked.

"We didn't have enough. We told you at the time."

"Well, I paid for it."

"And you were refunded."

"When? I haven't received a check. And how do you know all of this anyways?"

"I work at the computers and fiancees, too."

"Whatever. Just get him in a private place. Please."

"It's against-"

"Sir, I am really not in the mood for this. I don't really wanna be fucked over. I paid for something, I didn't receive it, and I also haven't gotten my refund. I feel screwed over, and I don't want to. He's in here because he killed my sister and beat up my Submissive. If he is capable of those kinds of things, I really think I could be too. But I'm smart. I would make sure nobody knew it was me, so I would end up in this hellhole."

A couple of the inmates hollered and whooped.

"Now, can you please at least get him to a questioning room?"

"Kid, this is a prison. Not a fucking FBI office." A familiar, cocky voice said behind him. "If you got something to say to me, you can say it in front of everyone."

"Okay, fine. Why the fuck am I acting more and more like you everyday? It's weird. I tried to manipulate Kurt, and it worked, and then I was acting like a bastard to him, and all of this. I've started thinking like you, too. It's painful to think that I might be turning into the devil's servant, himself."

"Okay, son. I have nothing to say to you."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

They were standing there, fire shooting into each other's eyes, holding an intense stare.

"Son, you've been around me your whole life. You're probably just going through a phase or something. You could never, ever be me. You're too good. Now get the fuck out of here. You really shouldn't be here."

"Yeah, whatever."

Blaine walked out. He was surprised. This was strange, it seemed like Sterling might have been enjoying himself. It was rushed and disappointing, he hadn't been there ten minutes. Kurt probably wouldn't even be awake yet.

Kurt.

The babies.

No.

He didn't want babies.

But he wanted Kurt to be happy, and Kurt had made it clear that he would never feel completely happy without them. Blaine stopped by the grocery store on the way home to get ingredients and groceries. After his stop there, he arrived home and woke his lover up.

"Kurt,"

Kurt stirred in his sleep, and did not wake up.

He gave up. Kurt was out.

The best idea came to his head. He would make another romantic night for Kurt, have some wine, and make love and propose. He would ask Kurt to marry him. Blaine always knew he was a bit spontaneous, but..wow. Maybe marriage would replace babies. Blaine knew that that was bullshit, but it was worth trying.

He had some money saved up from his parents, but since neither of them were making money, he wasn't getting money from them anymore. He had about 20,000 dollars saved in his account. He would probably inherit more later, so he would pay for the wedding with that.

He stopped by the prison and had them right the three hundred dollar check to him, and then went to the jewelry store. He was jittery and a bit nervous, but ready.

Holy crap, they were all ugly, he-

He was rushing. He had to take a deep breath and calm down.

The one he found was a six carat one, the design of a heart. It was beautiful.

"How much?"

"13,000."

"I'll take it."

Blaine paid with his debit card and left, admiring it. It had all happened so flawlessly. So quickly. So smooth. Damn.

He arrived home, and Kurt was making dinner.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt said, accepting the kiss that Blaine had pressed to his lips. "Where did you run off to?"

"The question is what drug did you take to make you sleep that long?"

"Your semen is kind of addictive." Kurt giggled.

"Wow, way to make a cute conversation dirty."

"You wouldn't complain. Thanks for getting groceries, by the way."

"Sure. Who said you could put on clothes?"

"Uh..."

"It's fine." Blaine chuckled. "I was just trying to...scare you!" Right as Blaine said "scare you," he tackled Kurt and they landed in a heap on the couch.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed.

"Oh, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you too. But, mind the ass. It still is a little sore."

"Sorry." Blaine helped him up. "Need any help with dinner?"

"No thanks, I think I have it."

"Okay. You know, your birthday is coming up."

"So is yours. In one month, actually."

"Yours is in two."

Kurt gave him a bit of a questioning look, like Blaine was missing something. "So..you wanna do something? Tonight?"

"Sex. Why tonight?"

"Well, other than that, sir. And uh, I don't know."

"Uh..I don't think so. Hey, your chicken's burning."

"Oh shit! Thanks." Kurt saved it just in time.

Blaine had no doubts that Kurt would say yes. Kurt loved him, he loved Kurt, they would be proper husbands. Blaine couldn't wait until Kurt was walking down the aisle to meet him at the alter. He knew Kurt would look absolutely gorgeous. And their honeymoon would be awesome. Shit, this would be a lot of money. Well, he had gotten the letter in the mail that money would be coming from his parents soon. Nobody else would need it with Sterling in jail and Zoe in the market.

Blaine was scared for his mother. He knew it would be pretty hard for her to have been forced apart from her Dominant and then shoved into a market. Who knows? She might never even get another Dominant. Blaine shuddered at the thought of her mother dying in a market.

"Blaine. You zoned out."

"Right." Blaine admired the set table before him. Damn, he had been away for awhile.

Kurt giggled and kissed the top of Blaine's head, and Blaine patted his ass.

"I'm going to get some money from Zoe and Sterling's fund."

"Why?"

"Because no one is using it, and Zoe offered it to me, which I gladly accepted."

"Oh. How much?"

"I don't know... 250,000 maybe? Why?"

"Blaine, we don't need it. You should have declined."

"Excuse me?"

"We don't need money. If you'll just let me get a job, then-"

"What the hell, Kurt! Two things, one, we have discussed this! You will get ridiculed and harassed, and that would not be okay. And second, what makes you think you can speak that way to me? It's completely disrespectful and you will _not _talk to me like it again!" Blaine shouted, standing up and leaving. Kurt was on the verge of tears.

"Blaine, I-"

"Don't argue with me." He yelled behind his back, and slammed the door of his music room.

Kurt sat down at the table, and ate without trying to shed his tears. Eventually he broke, and the sobs came. He cried for everything. The babies, the way he was talking to Blaine, everything. He didn't Blaine to know it was his birthday tonight, and not in two fucking months.

Kurt knew his birthday was nothing compared to Blaine's, and he didn't want Blaine to think that he had fucked up, so he cleaned the kitchen and sat on the couch in the living room, hands folded in his lap, and stared straight forward. He was glad Blaine hadn't punished him when he was angry. The last time that that had happened it had been terrible.

Blaine had lost it. He beat the hell out of Kurt's ass, and then he left. Blaine apologized and everything, but he acted like it never happened after that. Kurt knew he would probably get punished for mouthing off and trying to tell Blaine what to do, but he really was happy that it didn't happen while Blaine was angry, or it would have been terribly painful.

Either way, it would hurt. But now Blaine would would have some time to cool off and gather his mind, and then talk to Kurt. Or not talk to him. Kurt continued to stare intently at the stitching of the armchair across the room. Blaine hadn't had anything to eat. He should really heat up his food and bring it in. He got up, re-trained his eyes to move, and put Blaine's chicken, noodles, and beans into the microwave.

After it was heated, he went to the music room and knocked quickly on the door.

"Come in,"

Kurt hesitantly walked it, and put the food on Blaine's desk.

"Here you go, sir."

"That's a good boy." Blaine said.

Kurt gave him a small smile, got to his knees, and sat there.

"Something is wrong." It was a statement. Not a question. Blaine had said it so firmly Kurt looked up from the floor.

"Yes sir."

"And what would it be?" Blaine worked through his chicken, forked through some of the noodles, and ignored the beans.

"We fight. A whole lot."

"Yeah, I know."

"You're not upset about it?"

"It's something that all relationships have to go through."

"Yeah, I understand. But, I just thought ours would be different."

"It is different because it has two amazing people in it, bigger and better than anything in this fucking world, Kurt. I need you more than you need me. I love you." Blaine put his plate down and popped a mint in. "You are quite literally my everything, and I would die without you, like you would without me. We need each other to survive. But I'm not satisfied yet." Oh shit, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Not yet.

Panic shot through Kurt's veins and chest. Blaine was...how..

"Marry me." Blaine said, cradling Kurt to his chest and into his lap. "Marry me and stay with me forever."

"Sir, I'm already going to stay with you forever."

Blaine pulled the ring out and showed Kurt. Even more panic. It was gorgeous.

"Yeah...so seal it." Blaine said.

"We've already sealed the deal, I don't see why we would need to be married."

"So..you're saying no?"

"No. But, I'm saying, marriage is really formal. It wouldn't be the same."

"Kurt, you will marry me if I say you are. Why do you not want to?"

"Blaine, you're not being fair!"

"Shit, I don't care if you think I'm fair! I really don't! God damn it, Kurt! You always make me the fucking bad guy! I am seriously trying to do right by you. And we fight a lot, I know, but it's normal. It just seems like you want to start things. Why would marriage make it different?"

"Blaine..please...please calm down, I just don't really think that-"

Blaine raised his hand, Kurt ducked.

"Kurt, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I wad fucking scratching my head, and you thought I was going to hit you. I. Am. Not. An. Abuser. I am a lot of things, but not that. I have never felt more like utter shit in my life."

"Blaine, please-"

"Save it." Blaine threw the ring, not caring where it went, and left the room. Kurt didn't hear the front door slam, Blaine must still be in the apartment. Kurt cried. He just fell and cried. On his birthday that Blaine didn't even know about, he cried.


	12. Chapter 12: Missed It

A/N: I know, they fight a lot. But, it's just life. Sorry for the short, sad chapter. :( Yeah, now I really don't know how much more this story has in store. Okay, few things. I know Blaine is a bastard. Blaine is going to realize a few things soon, and things may end up a little unexpected.

The Submissive

By Rene95

Chapter 12: Missed It

* * *

The next few days were silent and awkward. Nobody left the house, nobody talked, nobody made eye contact. Kurt made the food, Blaine cleaned up, Kurt did the laundry, Blaine wrote his music. Blaine slept on the couch, Kurt slept, or laid there, in the bed. Their relationship was straining, and both were heartbroken. Blaine, because he was accused of almost hitting his Submissive, and then being declined an offer of marriage. Blaine had received a check in the mail of $300,000 dollars. He almost choked and sent it straight to the bank.

He knew Kurt was craving to talk to him. Kurt didn't, because he didn't know whether or not he had been allowed to. He could always hear Kurt crying. Kurt tried to keep it soft and when Blaine wasn't around, but, when Blaine would walk by their bedroom, and he could hear him. Whimpering and crying, begging for forgiveness to the air.

Finally, Blaine manned up enough to at least go into the bedroom and pull the weeping Sub into his arms. Kurt sobbed into his shirt, muttering many apologizes and pleas for forgiveness. Blaine eventually had to order him to be quiet so he would not choke on his tears.

Blaine rocked him, and he fell asleep. Once Blaine was sure Kurt was asleep, he cried. He cried briefly, and tearfully, and then put him to bed. Blaine slept on the couch again, feeling worse about himself then ever. Who was he? He wasn't his father, but it seemed like the more he said this the more closer their resemblance was.

Blaine would allow Kurt to talk to him about why he mouthed off, and if it turned into an argument, then so be it. They would get through it. Another key reason they would not have kids. They fought what seemed like almost constantly. A child shouldn't be around all of that.

Blaine made them breakfast the following morning, and gently shook Kurt awake. Kurt wordlessly followed Blaine to the kitchen and they ate their breakfast quickly and silently. Kurt could barely swallow due to the lump in his throat. The same lump that had been there for a few days now. He put his spoon down and sneakily looked up to Blaine, who was already staring at him, intently.

Blaine finally broke the silence that was spreading between the two of them for the past couple of days. "Kurt."

"Blaine."

"God dammit. I'm sorry. I..."

"You lied, Blaine."

"Huh?"

"You lied."

"About what?"

"About being an abuser. As a Dominant, you have emotionally and verbally abused me, and that one time with the spankings..."

"Kurt, you have to obey. You just have to. I'm sorry that it's unfair, but this is not a relationship of equals. This is a relationship of a Dominant and a Submissive. It is my job to dominate you. You are not to mouth off to me. Do you understand? It isn't luck, getting chosen to be a Dominant, it's how you act. You're sweet, beautiful, and would never hurt a fly. Me on the other hand, I would never kill, but-"

"Blaine, you're scaring me."

Blaine stopped. "How?"

"This isn't the Blaine I knew. This is some weird man, someone who has been manipulated into his father. The Blaine I knew, honestly was the greatest person I had ever met. Kind, romantic, sweet. You were a little mean, but I knew that would happen. But, as things really started to sink in, you..you just make me feel kind of terrible about myself sometimes."

Blaine was silent, trying to sew the words he was going to say together.

"You really are an angel, Kurt. I don't deserve you."

"Sir-"

"Should I unclaimed you?" Blaine said. Kurt's air left his lungs quickly.

"W-what?"

"Am I terrible? I know I am. I make you feel terrible. I just...I don't know. I really don't know." Blaine collapsed on the couch and rubbed his face. "I just wanna be better to you. I have been being a dick, but you really should focus on not pressing my buttons. Deal? We work on being better and working more with each other?"

"Deal."

They sealed it with Blaine's lips pressing dominantly to Kurt's.

* * *

Blaine had been making a conscious effort to be nicer. Although, he was a Dominant and couldn't ignore his Dominant nature, he was trying to be more agreeable. Kurt had been being extra Submissive, and basically getting showered in praises and love. They hadn't had sex in awhile, but that didn't matter to either of them right now. It was all going to be about love.

Blaine was able to get better music out. He had finished a really sad song, and was now working on a second. At this rate, he could maybe releases a full album. He was happy. Kurt made himself busy by cleaning the apartment, reading the many books of Blaine, and kissing Blaine. Everything was for, or in the name of Blaine. His Submissive nature demanded it. Of course, he didn't mind it.

Blaine still really wanted to marry Kurt. He really did. He knew Kurt didn't really want that, he liked it just how it was. Blaine would ask him later some of the real reasons, because he knew his Kurt, and Kurt was a dick sucking prostitute for weddings. Blaine really missed sex now, too. He had changed, but he still really just didn't give a fuck about fairness. He was in charge.

So, did he change at all? He was watching his mouth, that was for sure, and he knew Kurt was. They were changing for the better, for each other. So, why didn't Kurt want to marry him? Lots of Doms and Subs who are in love marry each other. Did Kurt not love him anymore? Had he ever?

He had to. There were too many sources confirming to deny it.

Blaine rubbed his face and shook his head to clear the thoughts. He still had a last verse and a bridge to write on this song, and he wasn't getting anywhere with all of these negative thoughts running through his head. Dammit. For one minute he thought about a kid.

A small child was running through their apartment playing with little roll around toys and kissing her fathers. She was a Dominant, and she showed it. Blaine would make sure that she didn't overpower Kurt, because, that was his job. Kurt watched them work a puzzle with tears in his eyes, happy that they were finally a family. The scene then turned dark and the girl began to run around, throwing dirty diapers, trash, toys, food, everything she could get her little hands on, everywhere. She was on a bar stool, and Blaine had to run to catch her for she was about to fall off. Kurt was nagging him, bitching about cleaning and having to do everything with the child. Kurt would freak out and demand answers out of Blaine, and all of a sudden, Blaine had two crying kids, Kurt was yelling, and then two men in suits came and took his babies.

Blaine's head shot up off of the desk and he rubbed his eyes. God damn it. He needed to stop thinking about kids. Right when he thought that he had enough on his mind, he received an e-mail. He wanted to cry or scream or hit something when he finished reading it. He felt sick. He felt terrified. He didn't know what to do.

"Kurt!" He called.

"Coming!" Kurt came in and got to his knees. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Just...can I hold you? Just for a little while?"

Kurt was struck shocked. Blaine didn't really cuddle too much anymore. "Y-yes. I would love that." Blaine led them to the bedroom and they laid down on the bed, Blaine securely locking Kurt to his chest. He whispered of his love for Kurt into his ear. He kissed the back of Kurt's neck and caressed his ass and sides. They made love a few times, but other than that, they stayed together under the covers for hours. Just, content. Not saying much, a few moans and "I love yous." But that was about it.

Kurt knew there was something behind it. Blaine wasn't normally clingy. There had to be more. Right when he was about to dissolve the silence and ask, but Blaine had fallen asleep. Kurt turned around, kissed his cheek, turned off the light, and joined him back on the bed.

* * *

It was a knock on the door that woke them up the next morning. According to the clock on the bedside table it was about six thirty in the morning. The knocking became more frantic, and louder.

"Coming!" Blaine said, pulling on his robe. "Stay in the bedroom."

"But-"

"That's an order and if you disobey I will punish you."

Kurt gave up and sat on the bed. Damn, he wanted to know who it was. Hardly anyone ever came to their door, they all contacted Blaine via cell phone call or e-mail and they met up at a bar or coffee shop.

"Yes?" Blaine said when he opened the door. "Oh." He shut it. God damn it! Now Kurt couldn't even hear them. There was a peak hole. He could just look for a second, and then run back to the room. He got up, ignoring the fact that he was nude, and tip-toed into the living room. He looked out the peak hole. Everything was squished together, but he could see the back of Blaine's head, two men, one being Howard, and another being a man he did not recognize.

He heard muffled talking, apologizes, not coming from Blaine, and Blaine saying that he received the e-mail. E-mail? What e-mail? Kurt couldn't waste much more time, he couldn't really hear anything else through the door, but he heard the word: take.

Chills went down his spine, and he ran to the bedroom, and collapsed on the bed. They were talking about taking Kurt. No. No, no, no, no. They couldn't. They couldn't take him from his Dominant.

Blaine came back in a few minutes later and sat down on the bed. He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"W-what's wrong?" Kurt asked, trying to sound calm.

"I don't know how to say it." Blaine said. "I seriously feel fucking sick."

"They're taking me, aren't they?"

"No. Why did you think that?"

"I.."

"You left this bedroom, didn't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Kurt. I told you."

"I know, I'm so sorry. I really am."

"I don't want to punish you. Do you want to just do it fast?"

"Yes, please."

"I'm thinking fifteen."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good. Get over my knee now, baby."

Tears were threatening to fall out of Kurt's eyes, so he quickly hurried to bend over. Blaine started immediately, spanked with force to send the message, but not painfully hard. They were over, and Kurt began to cry.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said, getting off of Blaine and crawling away. He sat down in the corner and cried, feeling ashamed. Blaine had given him a warning, and he had directly disobeyed. Blaine wasn't too mad, and did the fifteen quickly.

"Kurt, don't-"

"Please, let me be alone for a few minutes. I'll be okay then."

"Okay." Blaine left. He leaned against the door, and sat down against it. Damn, he always felt kind of shitty after things like this, and he was sort of mad a little, and then the news that was brought...

This week just had not been his week.

* * *

Blaine got up from the door when Kurt tried to open it, and they exchanged looks.

"I'm sorry for disobeying, and shoving you out." Kurt said.

"I know you are. Just..please obey. Please. I tell you to do something, and I expect you to do it. I tell you to do things for your safety. I would kill myself if something happened to you. So just...please obey. No, you will obey."

"I will."

Kurt went and made them some eggs and bacon, and they ate.

"Will you tell me what they were talking to you about?"

No secrets. "It all started with an e-mail. It was from some random Submissive market. Or even a company. I can't remember it. I thought it was one talking about your coming birthday, but it was...it was about Zoe, my mother."

Kurt gasped.

"It just told me to expect a visitor tomorrow. Howard brought him. They said that Sterling had been let out of jail for good behavior and had re-claimed Zoe."

"What?! What the hell?" Kurt grew dizzy. There was a nauseous feeling forming in his stomach. His throat felt dry. His stomach was churning.

"That isn't the end, though. He was so angry for Zoe so called, "Betraying him," that he took a fucking car," Blaine had to stop, he was starting to cry. "And the drove into..into-to a f-fucking lake! He killed them...both."

Kurt could not believe what he was hearing.

"My mom is dead."

* * *

Blaine had cried. He had cried a lot. Kurt had been there to comfort him. The mother that he was just starting to love again, was re-claimed, who knew how abused, and was murdered. Plus, what fucking moron would allow Sterling to go out? What bullshit. Someone had to be lying. Blaine was family, so he would go up to the jail and ask. He knew damn well Sterling had probably gotten into a few fights.

Kurt had cried too. He didn't know why, but he still did. They stayed together all of the time, ordering take-out, hardly leaving the bed, always snuggling or mourning or something. Blaine did not go to the funeral. He did not want to go to a place in honer of his father, no matter how much he loved his mother.

Finally, he was able to get out of bed, eat some real food that Kurt had made him, and write some music in honer of his mother, and write one talking about how much his father and him didn't mesh well. He finished the EP that night, unable to make it into a full album. It was disappointing, but he knew it was ok.

Kurt cleaned away all of the dirty food containers from the past week and put fresh sheets and pillow cases on their bed. He cleaned the shower and bathroom, and finished up the bedroom. Blaine was pleased. He was starting to form back into his normal, kinky self.

"Hey baby?" Blaine said, easing behind Kurt as he was washing dishes.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, drying his hand and settling into the touch. Blaine rubbed his ass and thighs.

"It's been awhile since this ass has had a good fucking." Blaine said, beginning to take off Kurt's sweats, but stopping them right below his ass so only the ass and dick were out.

Kurt let out a high pitched moan and Blaine stuck his finger in the asshole, watching it quiver.

"This kitchen is still pretty dirty, so why don't you finish cleaning it. After I stick this..." Blaine shoved one their huge vibrators in. "...into your ass." He turned it to seven, earning a shriek from Kurt. He knew kurt was tight.

"God dammit, Blaine! Uh!" Kurt screamed and his knees buckled.

"Come on Kurt, clean the kitchen." Kurt looked at him with a, "I hate you" kind of playful look, but struggled to finish the kitchen. Blaine admired the way he was unable to pull up his hands, and so they were just hanging there below his ass. What a nice, plump ass. Blaine loved it. He could look at it all day. Kurt finally finished.

"Should I dress up for you today, sir?"

"No. I want you ass naked." Blaine said. "Keep those sweats on, take that tank top off, and go to the bedroom."

"Yes, sir." Kurt wobbled to the bedroom, pants threatening to fall, but he knew they wouldn't. They were tight. He made it to the bedroom and laid down on the bed, as instructed. He was on his stomach, so he could give Blaine a full view of his ass. Blaine walked in, and ripped them off, exposing Kurt's already red ass.

"You're blowing me away, Kurt," Blaine said, kissing the left cheek. Kurt only chuckled in response.

"I think I'lll just get to it. No teasing."

"I like the sound of that," Kurt breathed. Blaine laughed, and pressed another kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Blaine ordered Kurt to his hands and knees, and handcuffed his hands to the headboard, and his legs were free. Blaine poured some lube over his fingers, and stuck them into Kurt. Kurt squirmed and gasped out at the intrusion. Blaine sure wasn't lying when he said he was getting right to it. Blaine removed the fingers and pealed some of his own pre come and Kurt's onto his finger and stuck it into Kurt. Kurt moaned.

"Please, sir. Please," Kurt began to chant.

Blaine moved the fingers in and out of the tight ass, and then used all of the lube and pre-come on his hands to slick up his cock. He lined the tip of the head over Kurt's ass, and Kurt almost screamed at that.

"Sir!"

Blaine pushed in.

Kurt screamed.

Blaine immediately began thrusting in and out, in and out. He was going hard and rough, and reached under Kurt and began to pump at Kurt's cock, hard.

"Please, I have to cum!" Kurt screamed, and started to sob from the pleasure.

"No." Blaine said, going harder and faster as his slick dick went in and out of Kurt's ass.

He eventually came, and Kurt was left, still on the edge, and only a bit of stimulation would send him flying over the edge. Blaine flipped him over, so he was laying on his back, and took all of Kurt's cock into his mouth. Kurt made a high pitched moan, and could feel his climax rising.

"Blaine! I need-"

"No, you may not come." Blaine said, coming off of Kurt.

Blaine fell asleep, and Kurt was frustrated. No, frustrated was not the right word. He was horny and aggravated.

* * *

Blaine didn't wake up for awhile, and Kurt was still attached the bed with Blane's cum leaking out of him. He was hard, and desperate for friction. He tried to rub on the bed, but it was worthless. The handcuffs would bite into his skin. Damn, Blaine had never done this, and Kurt loved and hated it. He needed to come, and he couldn't. Blaine would be infuriated and probably wouldn't fuck him that rough ever again, and he simply couldn't have that.

He whimpered, and whined, eventually moaned loudly and Blaine's eyes fluttered open.

"How long have I been out?"

"Please fuck me."

"Sure." Blaine was already hard again.

Blaine didn't even stretch him. He lubed up, and shoved in, causing Kurt a squeal. He began pounding in, brushing up against Kurt's prostate, making him do a throaty scream. God damn, he was close. One word from Blaine, and-

"Come with me, beautiful!"

Kurt did not need to be told twice. They both exploded, Blaine, up Kurt's ass, and Kurt across his own stomach and chest. Blaine licked Kurt's up, and Blaine's cum began to dribble out of Kurt's swollen hole.

Kurt was blissed out. "Sure makes up for you missing my birthday."

Shit.

"What?" Blaine asked, looking down on him.

"Nothing, I did not say anything important, sir," Kurt said, returning back to reality and sitting up, wincing at the pain already encircling his hole and ass.

"Kurt, did I, miss your birthday? When was it? I thought it was coming up,"

"You missed it!" Kurt said, standing up and putting a robe on. "I know you care Blaine, but you should have figured it out,"

"I thought-"

"You should have asked. You should have made sure. There were one hundred things you could have done."

"I know,"

Kurt started to cry. "I love you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, this was my fuck up."

Blaine hugged him tightly, and they sat there for a second.

"I am really sorry." Blaine said. "When was it?"

"Uh, the day you proposed, we fought about babies and marriage, and then you..I thought..."

"Oh, shit."

They were quiet for a little while, and then Blaine thought of an idea.

"Tomorrow, I'll make you a great birthday,"

"What-"

"Don't ask questions. It'll be fantastic, baby."


	13. Chapter 13: Quentin's Logic

A/N: Still so much support, dang. Thanks a whole lot. WARNING: Is last chapter. :'(

The Submissive

By Rene95

Chapter 13: Quentin's Logic

* * *

"Didn't see you at the funeral, Bob." Quentin, one of Sterling's friends, said the night he and Blaine were getting together to sort out some of Sterling and Zoe's things.

"It's Blaine, Quen. You've known me for almost twenty years. Did you go?" Blaine asked, loading a family photograph that was missing a daughter into a cardboard box.

"Ah, I know, B." Quentin was one of Sterling's friends that Blaine could actually relate to. He sort of liked Quen. "I'm givin' you a hard time. And of course I went. Your folks are some of my greatest friends."

"Hm. So, you are great friends with murderers and liars?"

"Don't talk about them like that." Quentin stiffened, his back really firm as if it had two metal poles holding it straight.

"Why not?" Blaine asked. They both tensed up and Blaine continued to pack things up while Quentin unloaded the fridge of the spoiled food. "Look, I'm sorry. I liked Mom there at the end, and she was back on the market, and then...I don't..I don't feel like people are telling me the truth, and I am tired of getting of people lying to me. Even my Submissive sometimes."

"I never even got the story." Quentin commented, throwing out some soup.

"They said Sterling got out and re-claimed Zoe, and got drunk or something and got mad at her, and drove them both into a lake. Now, they're gone."

"You don't seem too sad."

"I got over it pretty quickly, I guess. I mean, I hated them both pretty much since Sterling killed Penny."

"Yeah. So-"

"God dammit, Quentin! I really just don't want to answer your questions right now, ok?"

"Christ Sake's Blaine! You're going to need to learn to watch what you say and control your temper! You're going to get your ass beat if you aren't careful!"

Blaine took a deep breath. God. He knew Quentin was right.

"I shoud go. Take whatever you want, throw everything else out."

"Family photos, though."

"You want 'em?"

"No, but do you?"

"Hell no."

Blaine left. He had an amazing day to give Kurt, in replacement for yet another one of his fuck-ups.

* * *

Blaine stopped by the grocery store on the way home and grabbed two bottles of red wine, some crackers, chips, grapes, apples, cheese and meat slices. He bought new tea light candles and an air freshener. He even got a cake, a mint chocolate chip flavored cake and chocolate ice cream. Blaine checked out, went home, and ordered Kurt to stay in the bedroom. He decorated the living room special with Kurt's favorite color, blue, and it so happened to be the same shade as his eyes. He chilled the cake and set out the dinner. He poured them glasses of the wine and left the bottle out, just in case. He left again, and went to the movie store and made sure to get some romantic comedies.

Blaine went to several stores to get presents for Kurt. Money wasn't an issue anymore, so he got a pink striped corset, thigh stockings, two boy thongs, a necklace with a "K" on it in blue jewels, again to bring out his eyes, some new shoes, and hair products. He got him candy and a card. He threw everything into bags, returned home, made the finishing touches on the room, and fixed his hair in the guest bathroom.

Blaine turned on slow music, and went to their bedroom where Kurt was sitting in stylish black skinny jeans and a fashionable black and white patterned shirt, with blue converse. His hair was flawless, as well as his skin. His eyes read of excitement, happiness, and a hint of nerves. He looked gorgeous.

"You look perfect, Kurt." Blaine said, pressing a lingering kiss to Kurt's lips.

"So do you," Kurt breathed. "There is no one I would rather be here with." Kurt attached their lips again, and Blaine hands wound their way around his waist. He picked him up as their kisses continued. Kurt was in bridal style before Blaine decided that they should stop making out, and probably go and eat.

After all, there would be a lot of time for that later.

Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair for him, and helped him sit down. Kurt squealed in delight.

"Blaine! It's perfect!"

"Thank you. The venue is a simple decor, in our living room, even heating and air conditioning, extra padding on chairs. The menu is picnic food. We have some delicious wine, Merlot your favorite, and then we'll dance and watch some movies, eat some cake, maybe make some birthday love. Only if you want. Tonight, you choose everything."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that!" Kurt said. "You made..oh, Honey!" Kurt hugged Blaine again, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist. "You're so amazing, so perfect!"

"I think you're describing yourself, Angel face. Now, let's eat. You must be starved." Blaine said.

They ate, chatting about their days. Kurt's consisted of doing some laundry, waiting for Blaine to get home, and trying not to let his excitement disturb the neighbors. Blaine told Kurt about going to the apartment, and cleaning it out with a good friend of Zoe and Sterling's.

"Who?" Kurt asked, eating a meat roll-up.

"Quentin Ryan. He knew about the killing of Penny, but was told Sterling had not done it. It was only after the death that it was explained to him. He, of course, took it hard. Sterling was one of his greatest friends, and for him to kill his own daughter...it was kind of...shocking." Blaine said, sipping his wine.

"Oh. Poor guy." Kurt said.

"I know. I like Quentin. He's nice, can kick some serious ass, and knows how to tell a guy off."

"Did he tell you off?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe.." Blaine said, winking. "How's the food?" He offered a change in the subject.

"Wonderful. You're so amazing!" Kurt leaned over the table and kissed him.

They finished off their food and the first bottle of wine, and Blaine insisted Kurt drink some water. He didn't want Kurt full drunk. He was already acting silly. Blaine put in a movie and they sat together on the couch. Kurt immediately pounced on him and began to kiss his neck.

"Blaine, thank you so much! It's been amazing!"

"It's not over yet, baby."

Kurt hummed. "I sure hope not."

Blaine brought in a few nice looking packages, and set them in front of Kurt.

"A fun part about birthdays is the presents, right?"

"Oh, Blaine! You did _not _have to." Kurt said.

"Oh, but I did. Open 'em up, baby!"

Kurt took a bigger one first. Blaine had out the majority of the sex things in there. First he pulled out the corset. Kurt squealed and put his face in his hands from embarrassment.

"Do you not like it?"

"I love it!"

Next were the stockings and thongs. More embarrassment and gratitude. Kurt loved the shoes, offered Blaine some of his candy, "yay'd" over the hair products, jumped at the sight of the necklace, which Blaine put on him, and was in tears by the time he had read the card.

* * *

_My baby, Kurt-_

_You are so beautiful. You are about the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have been an amazing Submissive to me. I've screwed up and done nothing to deserve it, but, you still never fail to amaze me with how perfect you are. Thank you, for everything, Kurt. You are literally the best human being I have ever had the pleasure to meet, to love, to make love to, and to hold. Your tears, when out of sorrow, split my heart, and to think that I have made some of them, makes me want to kick myself in the balls._

_I have been abusive. Whether I would admit it or not I have been emotionally and mentally, and verbally too. Trashing you around. Screwing you over. That stops today, babe. I love you, always. Just because I get mad does not mean I don't love you. I will always be in charge, but that doesn't mean I don't worship you. You are better than me, in every possible way. You deserve anything and everything._

_I have screwed up so much. I know I have. I've been talking to some people about how to be more fair, and more likable. I will not become my father. That's the truth. Baby, I won't ever lie to you. Just always obey me, and I'll will be better to you. Babe, I know we're both human and we're gonna make mistakes but remember, our love will never be at stake._

_You are my life. My air. I need you as much as you need me. Happy birthday, baby. Yet another thing I missed. I'm so sorry. But I hope tonight will make up for my mistakes. Even though I know, it takes a lot to mend a broken soul, I hope you won't leave me, and your faith is in my soul._

_Okay, that was super cheesy, but so what. My confessions are confessed, and it's all up to you now. Take me or leave me. But I want you to know I love you so much and would do anything._

_Sincerely__ and forever yours,_

_Blaine. :)_

* * *

Tears were pouring out of Kurt's eyes. Blaine had had sex? Blaine had confessed all of those things? He was positively speechless.

"Blaine.."

"You can leave you know. Anytime. Tell me, and I will un-claim you."

"Blaine.."

"Kurt, please say something else. Start from the beginning."

"Well, first off, you..you have had sex?"

"Yes."

"I want the whole story. Was it..better than me?"

"Oh, hell no. Ok.. Um, it was right after Penny had died and my father was abusing me. Trashing me around, that kind of stuff. I went to a bar to drink away the failure of my life, and there met a Submissive a great deal older than me, but was lost. My plans were to take him back to a Submissive home, but he was desperate to get fucked. So I did it. Then he told me to take him to a home, so I did. I have never seen, or heard from him again."

"Oh, my."

"Yeah."

"Who have you been talking to?" Kurt asked.

"Well, only Quentin. He told me I'd better calm down and stop being an idiot."

"Sounds like some good advice to give you," Kurt said. "But I am happy that you confessed. It feels better to know that you know how bad I've been feeling around you lately."

"I will do anything for you, Kurt. I love you."

"I know you do. Thank you Blaine. Thanks for, all of this. But, can we.."

"What?"

"Not, have sex..tonight?"

Man. Blaine was looking forward to that, but he knew that was a lot to take in. "Of course. It's fine." Blaine said. "Do you want cake?"

"Not right now. Let's watch the movie."

"Uh, sure." Blaine said. They sat at opposite ends of the couch. Blaine wanted Kurt to make the first move. Blaine knew Kurt probably wouldn't come that close to him tonight. It would be okay though, because Kurt was the love of his life, and he would do anything to make sure that he was comfortable and happy.

After about thirty minutes later, Blaine supposed they would eat cake and ice cream tomorrow, and cleared everything away and cleaned the kitchen while Kurt watched the movie.

"You know, I would never ask to leave you." Kurt said.

"You wouldn't?"

"Never."

Blaine let out a breath he did not know he was holding in.

"Now, come over here and cuddle with me. I'm cold and this movie is making me sad I don't have my man with me."

Blaine laughed, and pulled Kurt into his arm. His hand was resting on Kurt's thigh, a few inches away from Kurt's crotch, which Kurt wasn't opposed to. Sex was happening on the screen, and it made them both feel a little awkward.

"You can jerk me off. You know, if you're up for it." Kurt said, sounding incredibly sexy.

"I thought you didn't want sex tonight."

"I said no sex. I said nothing about hand jobs, oral and fingering."

"Oh god."

"Wanna?" Kurt asked, spreading his legs a bit.

"Take your pants off."

Kurt was naked in seconds.

"You can cum whenever you want to, honey." Blaine said, taking Kurt's cock into his hand and beginning to fist it. Kurt came a minute later and they cleaned it up. Kurt returned the favor with a blow job, and they fell asleep on the couch together.

* * *

"So, was it a good birthday?" Blaine asked the next morning, stowing away the extra bottle of wine but bringing out cake to eat for breakfast.

"It was. Couldn't have asked for a better one. I love you."

"I love you, too."

They ate their cake, and giggled, and Blaine cleaned up.

"I like your new attitude," Kurt said.

"I like it too." Blaine said.

"I also like it when your in charge. Submissive."

"I know, babe. I'll even it out."

Kurt smiled and helped Blaine with the rest of the dishes.

"What's normal?" Kurt asked, once they were curled up together on the couch watching the morning news.

"Huh?" Blaine asked, confused.

"What's normal...for us?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think of it being sex, some arguments, music, food, fun, punishment, dominance, submissiveness, sex, happiness, love, sex, presents, sex, sex." Kurt said.

"You pretty much summed it up. Damn."

Kurt laughed. "I wanna know what you think."

"Um, me being a constant jack ass and you dealing with it...um-"

"Hold the phone! You're allowed to be a little mean, I mean, you are in charge."

"But you're still a human, Kurt."

"Sure I don't like getting punished, but, it's all part of it. You made the rules clear, Honey."

"You're moods have been changing a lot." Blaine winked. "I mean, one second, you are talking about how much you love me, the next how unfair I'm being, then about how my rules are sacred."

Kurt stayed quiet, and Blaine knew he had said something wrong.

"Look, baby-"

"Just trying to be more obedient." Kurt said, scooting away.

Blaine exhaled and stood up.

"Where are you going, Blaine?"

"To go work."

Kurt looked over to the counter to see a huge stack of work completed that would free him for three months. Blaine didn't need to work.

Blaine walked to the music room.

Kurt rolled over and yelled into the couch.

* * *

Blaine came in a bit later when Kurt was napping on the couch. He put on of the yarn blankets his grandmother had knitted on Kurt, and kissed his forehead. Kurt looked absolutely angelic when he was sleeping. His thin stomach going up and down with his breath, his cheeks resting against his arm, and his eyelashes lightly fluttering. He was so beautiful.

"Hm? Blaine?" Kurt yawned and stretched.

"Hey, baby. How are you?"

"Sleepy."

"Sorry about storming out earlier. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just..we fight so much.." Kurt's mind was still foggy with sleep.

"I know, and we're working on that."

Kurt was fully awake now. "I wanted to ask you something.."

"Sure," Blaine said.

"Babies?"

"Babies." Blaine repeated. "What about them?"

"You _know _about them. You'd be an amazing father, and we could find a beautiful surrogate who-"

"No sub or dom in their right mind would do that. They would take too much pride in their child. You have to realize that the Doms out there are animals. If they saw a pregnant person, alone as a matter of fact, they would kill her and not think twice about it. Kurt, be reasonable. Plus, adoption is not even an option."

"They have baby sub homes for people who want to do the claiming from infancy."

"That's sick,"

"Blaine, I just..I know it's next to impossible, and I know you don't want one. But, I really want a baby."

"I know.."

"What can we do?"

"Kurt, we aren't doing kids. I'm sorry, but that is the one thing I will never give you. I just...I am not parenting material."

Kurt let out a defeated sigh. "Please?"

"No."

"Uh, ok."

* * *

The months passed and Blaine's birthday came and went. Kurt remembered, and threw a party. Only with some of Blaine's friends and Kurt's friends from the homes, but it was still a great time. Blaine had fucked him senseless once everyone had left, anyways. Kurt never asked about babies again, even though he really wanted to, but he didn't.

Their schedules continued with Kurt taking up fashion designing, and sketching and Blaine giving him space in his music room for Kurt to model and sketch. Of course, to fuck him raw whenever he felt like it too. Kurt still had to have permission to go in, and he got it almost every time he asked.

Kurt had disobeyed only a few times, and had punishments for all. They still had their little slow dance nights and had lots of sex. Some ruthless and intense, others lovely and romantic. Kurt loved it all, and Blaine loved it all.

Their one year anniversary came, and they had lots of sex, drank lots of wine, and got really drunk. Howard, who still stayed at the door still, had to escort them both inside the apartment multiple times when they would wander out. Sometimes they were naked.

Blaine had began to have coffee with Howard every Sunday morning and discussed things. Still, every time, he thanked Howard for saving Kurt.

Everything was going really well. It seemed like it at least. Nobody would ever be perfect in their relationship, and that would be okay. They were perfect for each other, though, and that's all that counted.

Kurt was looking through a dusty photo album when Blaine came home one Sunday morning.

"You are so curious." He chuckled. "Curiosity killed the cat. Although, I would never kill you. Curiosity is one of the greatest secrets of happiness."

"That sure does speak the truth, because I have never been happier. But, I'm no cat."

* * *

**AN: It's fucking over. It's really over! Dang! Thanks for sticking with me, these months, and for everything. I really, really****appreciate it! I have an idea for another story, so tune in. Warning for it, Cowboy!Blaine. :) Have an amazing day. ;D**


	14. Author's Note Y'all

Hey, guess what? I know it's not complete. THAT'S WHY THERE IS GONNA BE A MOTHER FUCKING SEQUEL! YAY! :D I'm excited, and I hope you are. Damn, I just...I am sorry I ended it like "that" *cue atomic bomb sound* but, I didn't want it to be SUPER long if you know what I'm saying. Okay, the sequel might not be out for a few months, because I would reeeally like to work on something else, but maybe I'll do em at the same time. :)

Okay, so the sequel will be called, "The Dominant." I know, so creative lol. We indeed will tie up loose ends and stuff, maybe involve Kurt's parents...and it miiight be mpreg...I don't know. I think so. Plan on it.

The other story I am working on is going to be a in the country type of story. I can't wait and the first chapter should be out soon! Yay!

Jesus, guys. Y'all's support has been so amazing, and I hope the sequel will make y'all happy. I know a few of you guys thought it incomplete, but, I was planning on a sequel for awhile, because I didn't want the story to pass 25 chapters, and it easily would have.

Anyways, so two stories coming your way. Yay. Can't wait. Thanks again, so sorry if you hated the story and/or how it ended. "The Dominant" will hopefully make you happy. :) Thanks for everything. "The Submissive" is officially closing.

-Zane or, Rene95


	15. The Last Official Note

So much for closing the story, right? Haha, well, I just wanted to tell you that the wait is over! "The Dominant" is out! If you enjoyed, please go and read. Although it does involve mpreg, a lot of you guys requested it, so if you don't like that, then you probably shouldn't read the sequel. But, thanks so much, guys. Now, it's officially closing. :)

To find the Dominant: s/9135651/1/The-Dominant


End file.
